Lady Siam
by F.S.N. Stefan
Summary: The sequel and spin-off of Terminator The Across Time Chronicles. The story runs with General Thailand's plot as background. Allison found herself with her husband protecting world from Insee gang, who was an ally of Van Meter's Kaliba Group that was already destroyed five years ago. Cameron & Allison. This hasn't been written in script format anymore. Hopefully, you may like this.
1. Intro

This is created only for entertaining the fans of TSCC and I'm hoping that you, fans of TSCC, will like it. The story takes placed after the event of my TRFC and my TACC. But don't worry, if you never read it, you can still understand the story easily. Good luck and have fun...

- Stefan1994

* * *

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

- Allison Pichitchai/Lady Siam, human female, age 26; Allison Young who got married with a Thai psychic after John Connor's time traveling to the alternate timeline, has started her new life after stopped J-Day as a beloved wife of the Thai psychic named Warapop Pichitchai(also known as Stefan or E. Boykins) One day, she found herself as a new superhero helping good Thais from bad ones and protecting her own family. She had her black cape and AI shield which would come after her to everywhere she wanted, it was called "Svalinn".

- Warapop Pichitchai/Stefan/E. Boykins, human male, age 32; Husband of Allison and legend of across time chronicles, he lived the rest of his life with Allison and their kids in Thailand. And he was the former leader of Asian resistance in previous timeline where John and Weaver traveled to.

- Sittipong Pichitchai/Sam, human male, age 6; Son of Allison and Warapop Pichitchai.

- Jirachaya Pichitchai/Orwell, human female, age 5; Daughter of Allison and Warapop.

- Nevlin Glau, terminator/protector, male, like age 20s; He was the first reprogrammed terminator of John Connor, he does everything with his free will and he has chosen to live with the Pichitchais.

- Cameron Connor, hybrid female, age 22; She had been a cyborg but she was implanted into a clone of Allison, then she became a human and then her skeleton was modified to be Kalibaium what metal found by Juan Lopez.

- Mr. Magnum, superhuman male, age 35; He was the former super-villain of Sticky Rice Fighter. He broke out the jail and became the new leader of Insee gang, then turned against Lady Siam who was Allison.

- Police Captain Duang-gaaw Egprat, female, age 26; she was the police who tried hard to track and found out whom really Lady Siam was.

- Police Lieutenant Colonel Wichai Kraiwut, male, age 38; he was the boss of Duang-gaaw and also an old friend to General Anongsak Pichitchai who was Stefan's father.

- General Anongsak Pichitchai/General Thailand, male, age 39; the soldier who became the head of the new military secret unit in Thailand called TAFFE, he was also supposed to be another hero in battle and his previous future timeline self was the first leader of Asian resistance in the war against machines.

- Linglom, superhuman male, age 35; his real name was unknown but he was really strong and as fast as a vampire. When he was angry, his strength and agility would be increased. He was the former super-villain of Sticky Rice Fighter. However, he was arrested by a police who had had temporary telekinetic power.

- Sattra Prasobchoke/Dan/Hackeyes, human male, age 30; he was the best hacker and security manager of TAFFE. And he was a close officer of Anongsak Pichitchai. His first appearance was in the Thai TV drama titled "Rahut Logan" aka Hell code. Because he could destroy the plan of former Insee gang's leader who was the zombie lord that wanted to take over world with zombie creatures many years ago, the General got him from another military unit, promoted him to be superior of TAFFE and gave his alias in unit as Hackeyes Agent 067.

- Dr. Kiatpong Honah Sc.D., male, age 49; half breed between Thai and American, Dr. Honah was the good scientist who interested in amulet of power in Allison's house. He worked for TAFFE and was also another close officer to General Pichitchai in research for clean energy sources.

* * *

**SPECIAL ARTIFACTS**

- Svalinn is a shield created for Allison/Lady Siam. It was named after the shield before the sun in Norse mythology. The whole of shield is made of Kalibaium and calcium. Inside were many processors and mind-power-like electromagnetic wave technology synthesizers. Like Mjolnir of Thor and Gungnir of Odin, the shield could fly back to its wielder when it had been far from him or her and only its wielder and the psychics can hold it up.

- Adoptagonium is a mystery power amulet found by Stefan and Nevlin when the family moved to Si Racha.

- The black cape is a high technology cape created by Nevlin for Allison as her first weapon.

* * *

**INTRO**

My name was Allison. Did you ever got pass really bad experience, like another hell? I could say that no one. Just maybe, I thought. I passed the hell that had been really super hell. I was just 4 at that time, time when it happened. I had grown in that hell with days of dull pain in my mind, loss, wars and a lot of things that preached every weak girl like me to be a strong servicewoman, both mind and body. He helped me a lot and trained me skills and martial arts. We fought together in every battlefield even we had only less chance to win but we still could win it. In the last battle between humans and machines, he and I still battled them shoulder to shoulder even he got many physical sufferings. After the end, he became a cripple, his legs couldn't feel and move. Every day and night, we never discouraged, we lived our lives and one day, we traveled back through time, changing it all. No more J-Day. No more Skynet. We came back with friends; John Connor, Cameron Connor my new twin sister, my babysitter cyborg who wanted to live with us and protected us- Nevlin Glau, my son and my daughter. I didn't feel alone anymore and it was the time for us to live our lives peacefully. No more danger, I thought.

Certainly, time of happiness came through us easily and fast, it was now 4 years. Like what Stefan my husband and also a lot of people in this land ever said, 'time never wait anyone'. Even we could travel back but it didn't mean that we wouldn't age.

The sun, warm on the bare skin of my back, woke me in the morning. Late morning, maybe afternoon, I wasn't sure. Everything besides the time was clear, though; I knew exactly where I was—the bright room with the big white bed, brilliant sunlight streaming through the open windows. The fragrant of my flowers in our front door garden also came with a bit cold air of this Thailand winter. Everything around here could naturally charm me to sleep again.

"Ha ha ha!," I laughed in my mind when that thought had occurred to the mind. I bent down, looking my body and finding that it was naked. I could imagine what just happened last night, I remembered it all.

"Stefan, where are you, sweetie?", I called him after I had turned to the corner his carbon-fiber wheelchair always housed in, now it was not there. He had gone somewhere else.

"Stefan, darling, where are you?", I shouted and then no response from him. (No signal from the one I called.) He wasn't in home.

I thought that he might be in our backyard garden. He liked sitting on his wheelchair there; for fresh air and peaceful atmosphere. I thought I should take a shower and find some clothes around here. So, I went to my bathroom next door.

Cold water from the shower head completely helped waking me, feeling better. Herb Soap's aroma made me feel very natural, it was so useful to my skin. Toothbrush and toothpaste were used to clean my teeth, enlightening my mind with fresh feelings. I never felt cramped about this house. We could manage all area as well even this bathroom.

When I was done, I grabbed a huge white towel off the counter and wrapped it under my arms.

I headed toward our wooden wardrobe in the right of our bedroom near the door. I opened it and started searching for my beautiful clothes, especially for today.

I tried hard and found these very matched with me: pink T-shirt, thin long jeans, black bras and... Ah! My leather jacket, it was the same one Cameron gave me, she told me that it was her favorite jacket. Even Thailand was in tropical wet but its winter was still a little bit cold.

After getting dressed, I closed the windows, made the bed and... Wait! Why was the house very quiet? Hide and seek, I hadn't thought that he might play it this way.

"Huh!", I sighed, determined to walk pass the hall quietly and slowly toward the kitchen to go to the backyard. Oh! That was very surprised, I saw a bowl of soft-boiled rice with shrimp. Exactly, it was my favorite Thai breakfast.

"Wow! What did you do, Stefan?" I said it gladly to no one in this kitchen.

I also saw a sheet of paper under the bowl, folded in half. I took it with me and felt my way across the room for a chair, pulling it to my table and sitting down on it.

The outside of the note was addressed to Mrs. Pichitchai.

Darling...I'm sorry for not waking you. I just took our kids to school and I will come back as fast as I can. That gruel is all I can do for you this morning, I'm hoping that you will like it. I haven't cooked for almost a year, I'm also hoping that it won't be too worse than ever. I love you. -Stefan.

I sighed. I thought I shouldn't neglect my duties like this, I shouldn't wake up late. I looked down to my gruel. "What could I do?", I wondered as I felt conscience-stricken. I said to myself, "Forget it, Allison. You should eat this before." I bent down, grabbed my spoon and tasted it. It was very good. Then I could empty the whole bowl in five minutes. I had felt that it was really so better than those rats and other garbage I had eaten for dinner during that hell war.

I grabbed a remote control and turned on the television on wall in front of me. News would be better for me this time.

"Hot news. We got report saying that now there's a group of around 12 unknown gangsters with eagle masks and AK-47s robbing Krungthai bank in Si Racha and capturing users and bank officers as hostages. Polices are bartering them but it seems that it's gonna be a bad situation. If we got anything new, we'll report back to you."

The news said that, but what would happen if those polices couldn't help all hostages. I had seen deaths enough, I didn't want to see more. I turned off TV, walking across the hall toward a storage closet. I entered it.

My black cape was there inside the safety secured glass cabinet. Nevlin created it to be my good weapon. It was as good as Kevlar for its molecules, as good as my favorite clothes for its softness. It wasn't natural but also wasn't polyester, it was a good synthetic thing in my house created by a machine. No common bullet could pierce through its fiber easily. I loved using it for situation like this.

I felt and thought that I should do anything good to this land I was living in. Maybe helping those police might help those hostages too. And I didn't want the police to kill those gangsters. They were humans. I never wanted to see humans killing each other. I had to go.

I pressed on the green button of the keypad. Then I keyed the right passwords: 21122012. Successfully, the system authorizes me to use the BLACK CAPE.

Crack! The lock was unlocked automatically. I grabbed the cape. I thought at that time that all those gangsters would surrender to me easily. I took black groves, knuckle-dusters and a piece of black cloth. I modified the cloth to be my mask as I walked into the garage to take my motorcycle, my favorite red Crooker.

After all, I locked the house and headed to the bank immediately.


	2. Chapter 1 : First Action of Lady Siam

**~1~**

**First Action of Lady Siam**

"Give in. We besiege all ways," megaphoned the female officer in front of the bank, very loud but it sounded quiet a lie. No officers or any SWAT team in where I was right now.

The situation was so bad that time and the police still had less force to against them. But for me, I thought that this time wasn't bad. I slowly and stealthily walked through the back of this bank near a hill.

I got through air vent, slowly and calmly... it was fair crack of the whip to get in and jump down onto a big porch inside the bank. And I also still heard their bargain.

"Give in now or we'll attack you."

"Nothing you can do, police girl, I have all these hostages," one of them shouted out to that police.

My heart beat faster and faster but my brave was warning my mind to control and calm it down. I went to look down through glass of the wall carefully.

There was a gang leader with AK-47 pointing at the head of a female hostage near the door, his mask looked like a scarlet eagle. Other had black masks. The voice of police had been quiet for few minutes. They might be thinking about what to do.

I started counting my enemies.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...

I wondered where other two gangsters were. I sighted. I could find them later, I had to finish all those to help police.

But when I started to rise, for clearer vision, a muzzle of AK-47 was pointed to the center of my back by mystery behind. Ready to fire at anytime.

"Rise your hands, pull out your mask and surrender to us, young police. Are you police?," the voice was quiet but strong.

"No, I'm not police. You think I'm?," I responded without fear. I knew that to one of these bad, I didn't have to talk to them as sweet as to others.

"Want to test this metal, girlie?," the left guy said, "She will be the first kai for us to kill in front of those ling."

Kai what? This Thai word was very strange. I could translate it as hen and ling was Thai for monkey. What the hell was about this aphorism?

Meanwhile the guys took my arms, the "those guys don't have honor enough to grab my arms" thinking split out from my mind, my body quickly spin, grabbing their guns and throwing them away.

I kicked the back of one's head and punched another in the same position, moving as quickly as I'd ever trained to do.

As the last one was to grab his gun, I spin and faced him. My hand grabbed my cape firmly, TWIRLED the cape. Then I FLING the cape which SNAPPED OUT and SNATCHED the gun from that guy and WINGED back at my hand.

I swirled the cape again, flinging it to the guy again and SNAPPING around his neck, stopping his call for his master. After that, I threw him against wall, his head collided with wall hard, causing him to lose consciousness.

"Hey!," a new comer shouted to me.

I quickly turned to find three men in eagle masks aiming AK-47s at me.

"Get her," one commanded and they all opened fire.

But they were very slow, I jumped to hide behind a pillar, BANG BANG BANG BANG! The sounds of gun fire were loud but no one down below could hear it.

I decided to use my cape. I snapped the AK-47 from floor, bringing it into my hand. Then I jumped to another cover together with raked at their legs, causing them to fall and be disable to stand again.

With my trained skills, I rolled then started to run. Attack them all in the backs of their heads. I never wanted to kill or even hurt humans but I had to help those innocent.

"Don't look down upon a girl anymore, men," I said after all.

I went down through stairs very carefully. Always keep my head down, out of their sights. Only one way to help was to combat them all.

I jumped down when they were careless, onto a counter nearby. From this point, hiding and looking and watching, I could see them all. All hostages and all gangsters.

There were two gangsters near the counter I was being behind. I swirled the cape and pulled them both down here. Finish them. Both lose consciousness.

I turned to look at the distance, 6 meters at 9 o'clock near the safety deposit door. I saw most hostages, tied into a group, sitting there and a gangster was watching them while other two were transporting bags of money out from the safety deposit room. Their leader was in front of the safety glass door, gun pointing at the head of that unfortunate hostage.

The groups of police were out there, they all looked serious but they seemed to have their plan for this. Guns were still pointed into bank.

One of them were raking gun all times to intimidate those police. A box of magazines sat behind him. He could reload fast.

I had to do it. Please give me power, my land, my king, my Buddha and my love...

"Bro, police sent their guy in here, sir," shouted from up there.

I turned and saw that there was a gangster who had opened the glass window and told his master that.

Damn it!

The master of theirs became angry, turned to police and shouted angrily, "Okay, you sent your guys here..."

The police reacted and looked inside with worry for those hostages. But the man still raked at them. And the master continued, "...so you want me to kill this kai before you all ling's eyes, don't you?"

"We didn't send anyone. Please don't kill those," the police captain responded.

"It's too late."

I couldn't wait. No plan now. I had to help that woman. So I showed up, snapping gun from that gangster leader and firing at the leg of the one who had been raking at police. Then at the one who was with hostages. And then at the other two in front of the safety door.

The one on stairs fired his gun at me, so I quickly jumped out of my area. Moving fast, I got the leader. I punched and kicked him away. The other two from door, could control their pain, trying hard and running to me. They tried to fight but I could win them with three punches then double-kicks at their each chest.

Then three gangsters ran to me. I was a hot spot from now on. The police started to enter this bank. The hostages started running out to those police. The situation now became chaos.

"Look at this bitch, friends."

"Bro, let me teach her with my punches."

The leader nodded. They surrounded me and rushed to me at the same time. I punched the left one, attacked one with my cape and kicked other one.

The leader tried again but I jumped, kicked him and used my cape to bind around his neck, pulling him onto ground.

The left one rose with his pistol, aiming at me. I snapped it from him and fired back in his left leg.

The right one came to me, locking me in his arms.

"Get this girl."

I laughed. "Let's see who is stronger, androgen or estrogen? This is the power of girl" I grabbed his little him firmly and squeezed it hard, causing him to let me go. Then I lifted my leg, kicking his head over my shoulder. Cameron had taught me once to do this with the Greys.

"Come on, guys" I challenged them as the police started to get through chaos into bank. I had to go in time.

The leader rushed to me. I swirled my cape which SNAPPED OUT and SNATCHED his neck. I ran around, making him suffocate. Then I pounded onto his occipital bone.

I pulled my cape as he fell.

"Hey! Get in there." One police shouted. I really had to go. They didn't have to know who I was.

Meanwhile I started running, a bullet came to my shoulder and came through to the wall. I hadn't seen my wound clearly yet. I turned angrily, flinging my cape to bring a pistol in leader's hand to me and fired back at the shooter's right leg.

I swirled my cape again and pushed the gun out of his hand with my cape.

The female police captain and a police sergeant entered the bank and saw me. I quickly ran from them.

"Get the gangster, sergeant. I'll go for that brave girl."

"Sir yes, sir."

I could hear and see that the police captain was running after me. I could also remember her and she was police captain Duang-gaaw Egprat. I ever met her once. She had been so kind to me. And I didn't want her to know my secret like this now.

I ran through the passageway and found a fire exit.

I ran and I thought. No way, I had to stop her steps before she could get me.

"Stop, now, you girlie."

Okay. I stopped. We were away from the front of bank. Nearby were trees and brushes. I turned and glanced at the BERETTA 9 MM. in her hand, ready to fire.

"Who are you, girlie? Why don't you have to mask?" said the police captain; she looked a bit tired. But she still held the gun firmly and carefully.

I just stared at Duang-gaaw, thinking about what to do.

"Police Captain Duang-gaaw. Sorry for butting in your job. I just wanted to help," I said it to her in Thai like I always did.

"Your Thai is very good, Farang girl," Duang-gaaw praised, smiled but still stared in my chocolate brown eyes. "Get to police station with me, ma'am."

Okay, if it was like that... "So see you again next time, captain" I said that together with turned and snapped her gun with my black cape, winging it back into my another hand. I threw it away into those brushes.

"How the hell can you?" the captain was agape.

I smiled friendly and thrashed her face with my cape, quickly running out together with holding my wound. Bloody. Tired. Painful. Nothing could help it easier than my cape.

I looked backward. No one saw me. I putted off my cape, my gloves and my knuckle-duster. I bandaged my bloody wound with my cape. Get my gloves and knuckle-duster back into backpack, running toward my motorcycle in the wood around 200 meters away from the bank. I turned again, making sure no one would come after me.

I started my motorcycle and roared off in a shower of gravel. I rode my motorcycle back to my home as fast as I could. My blood was flowing but I could handle with pain like one of my friends ever taught me. His name was Kyle Reese. He said: 'Pain can be controlled'.


	3. Chapter 2 : Nano Psycho Chip

~**2**~

**Nano Psycho Chip**

I had pondered about how to tell him. I slowly, lightly and carefully turned my motorcycle into the garage. Then I turned around, Nevlin, Stefan, Sam and Orwell were not around here. No one was around here. I stepped quietly toward the front door, opened the door as slowly as I could that time. I felt my blood loss had stopped. But it still wasn't sure that my shoulder was okay for next mission.

Meanwhile, I carefully closed the door, "Where did you go, Allison?," his voice greeted loudly, more like angrily.

Stefan who was sitting on his wheelchair, entered from the backdoor, through kitchen into hall and at last got into this living room. His look at this time was so fine, he was Thai with his black eyes, true blood of all I ever met or even knew. He was the most handsome for me, he always have.

His gaze roamed down from head through legs, then roamed up and glanced at my wounded shoulder. He stared at it and...

"Allison, get that off."

I wouldn't give in easily. But I still couldn't hide my suspicion carefully as I wished to do. My blood wasn't able to get through its fiber but around the hem of sleeve still had some drops of blood, so he still knew it easily.

"Get that off, Allison. Didn't you hear me, wife?" His voice became louder with little anger showing on his look. But his eyes said to me that he was worrying, not being angry. House-proud.

"Get that cape off now, Allison. Unless you do, you won't definitely see any news later." He accented angrily. It was louder. And also he looked tearful. It was painful in his heart. He completely melted my mind, my sympathy got out after all.

Finally, "Okay. Okay," I gave in him. I slowly and carefully untied black knot of the cape and pulled it out, revealing my scraped wound.

He slowly pumped toward me. His left hand gently touched my wound. "Ow!," I suddenly cried out of pain.

Stefan immediately looked up at my face with sympathy and co-feeling of suffering. "Oh! Did I just hurt you? I'm sorry," he said so, all words have real sorrow beneath his voice. But he smiled without any anger, it's all sympathy and love. He carefully watched and analyzed my wound together with... "It's very good that the bullet just scraped you. It didn't attack your bone. Never mind. I'm gonna bandage you," he explained. Stefan then sighed. "This is why I don't want you to watch the news from TV. Every time you do like that, you always get hurt. I can't endure with this," he looked into my eyes and continued. "I know we were soldiers, it was very common to see each other get hurt after every battlefield."

Stefan slowly and lightly grabbed my hands, held them in his both hands, "...but I don't want that anymore. It makes me conscience-stricken because I can't protect you. And I have seen this enough," he continued with his lower tone voice, but not whisper.

I looked back into both of his eyes, his tears were about to stream out of his lids. They were all from the inside of his mind, I could sense that. They were what I didn't usually see. I felt conscience-stricken. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I won't do this again. I'm so sorry."

Stefan let me go, stretched one of his hands. With the mighty power of his talented telekinesis, a pack of cotton, a small bottle of alcohol and a bandage flied onto his hand. His brain and his soul were still strong, strong enough to do it. Stefan put those down on his lap, started from cleaning my wound by one drop of alcohol on a small piece of cotton as gently as he could, I almost didn't feel pain even a little bit.

"Where're the kids?" I asked as he still continued his job on my wounded shoulder.

"Okay, we have a small problem. Our kids are too clever. A lot cleverer than others," he responded. "They are in the spotlight of people." He slowly bandaged my shoulder and continued ", It won't make them feel safe and freedom as I ever thought or wanted them to be."

"I don't think it's a problem. Is it? They are like their father, like you," I said with a look at his face and a happy smile on my face. Maybe, not every wound hurts us, it may also turns us happy. Not at all. Small happiness between us both.

"I think that sometime they may be happy that their father let them do things as what their talents are for. I never think about what you just told. It's better when we see them grow up and live their lives in all these years of competitions around them," I explained only what I thought that time.

"That's right, Allison. Thank you for your comment", and he smiled after all was done. He turned up, looking into both of my brown eyes. "Allison, are you sure that you really want to help innocent people like that?"

"Yes, I always feel good when I get into risk to help those innocent. It's like you did, like when you helped me, helped my friends, helped my family and my people, our family and our people. This is my gratitude," I explained.

Stefan smiled again, as he had something so special to tell me, it might be very excited. I just nodded. He turned himself with his wheelchair back then moved across the hall toward the outside of Nevlin's room. Wait, it was Glau's, so maybe something was in there, something as special as my black cape.

"What's in Glau's room, Stefan?" I asked him but he didn't answer, he just gave me a small smile. He reached his hand toward the keypad on the safety door of the room, entering the password... 6254879. The door automatically opened, showing us the way into Nevlin's room. Quiet and chemical sensitive, I could smell some kind of scientific power beneath this wall and door. The smell of pulverized cement and mortar filled the room. Chemistry, physics or biology or even computer science, it always would be like one of those. I had never entered this room because I had always thought that Nevlin Glau was our friend and he might want his privacy like our humanity wanted, as what he was supposed to be, what he might wanna be.

"Follow me, Allison," he welcomed me into this leeward secret scientific room of a cyborg. I saw that the whole room was full with all scientific materials and technologies, a lot of them.

He led me through the mini size carbonadium synthesizer, it was quite mini version of its but it was still very big for this room, like the one I had could imagine from what he ever told me during battle of Jeju-do. This chemical synthesizer was for only two points; one was to learn more about Kalibaium and one was to synthesize it by Nevlin himself.

We both walked deeper into the dead end of this room, seeing 4 or maybe 5 microcomputers connecting with a minicomputer, like some kind of a tiny server... and those cords binding, linking and connecting into something that looks a bit like a structure of shield which was made of calcium compound. Inside it was an unknown kind of computer scientific main board for controlling, like it was either a robot or new model computer equipment. And an American male cyborg was sitting and working on his screen and that shield. His name's Nevlin Glau, the cyborg we reprogrammed to serve us during and after the war. Besides we never programmed him to be our slave but he had been doing a lot of things for us without enforcement. For me, he was like my brother, like my feeling with the Reeses.

"What's that?," I asked Nevlin with my curiosity, with normal tone of my voice.

He turned, "This is what will help you, complete your aspiration, Mrs. Pichitchai." ...but I was still confused.

"Allison, my love," Stefan interrupted my thinking, "can you still remember Kalibaium?" This flashed my memories back about that metal with its old name as carbonadium adamantium; it's indestructible, synthesized noble metal: it can't be destroyed with heat or other attack from other kinds of metal. Kalibaium was basically liquid metal, it'll become solid after calcium reaction and turn back to be liquid again after corrosion, such as sulfuric acid.

"I remembered it, Stefan. What? You meant about a shield for me?"

Meanwhile Stefan was gonna respond, he held his head like he was having a quite acute headache and a little bit seconds later, he looked exactly better. But this wasn't the first time, it happened more often.

"What the hell was going on with you?" I asked with worry.

"Never mind about it, Allison. I'm fine," he said that, but I never trusted those words. There must be something he hiding from me. What could I do? Sometimes he was like lying to me but he exactly told me the truth, sometimes he was like telling the truth but he lied to me definitely. Psychics really thought everything so convolutedly. Even when they were gonna die soon or thought to die... I didn't want to see him die. Never.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay. Don't forget that I'm still a psychic, I control my body. There won't be anything bad happen to me if nothing happened to my pineal gland," he looked at me and maybe he knew that I was worrying about him.

"Finish sir," Nevlin's voice interrupted our emotion, we turned to look at him simultaneously. "It's perfect, sir. My computer confirms that every nano psycho chip can work with the main processor chip very well."

"What the hell is nano psycho chip?," I enquired it inquiringly.

"Oh!" Nevlin started, "It's an IO processor chip I invented especially to resemble psychic human brain as much as it can be. This is new version of quantum neural network processor. It's efficient for being an electromagnetic wave transceiver with the same frequency level of general humanity. It can adjust to be suitable for human brains' differs."

I understood that a bit but sometime it was better to ask. And I had never thought that machine could do so like the psychics. "It can read minds?"

Nevlin nodded. "Yes, sir. But not being better than psychics do, it's unlike Warapop Pichitchai and Anongsak Pichitchai. It can detect information but it can't program and access the deep mind behind one's mind. And it's slower, I think. However, humans are still better than machines."

"If it's like that," my mighty psychic husband had to say, "it may have many memory units inside. All systems look more like mind searcher. While so, it's able to produce electromagnetic field like my telekinetic mind power. Easier way to explain, it won't let anyone else wield it up excepting psychics who are stronger than it or the one who it was programmed to serve and that one is you, Allison."

I stared at that shield, looking it clearly. Touched it. Sensed its systems and its weird power source. It was like star network. Connection from tiny cords toward ports of main CPU socket and spider's legs-like locker over socket. "What's this?"

"Oh! That's socket for main power source of this shield. The power sources must be full enough for long life and we've already found our hope."

"Hope what? What don't I still know?" I looked at them, waiting for their answers. I saw that Nevlin'd turned to Stefan like he wanted his authorization.

"Okay, darling," he sighed and answered, "I'm sorry for keeping secret from you. It's the reason we moved here."

He stared into my eyes, he was afraid of my anger and he worried about that much. I was never angry of him about just this. He was the good head of our family. I was never sorry to let him gain force to determine for us all.

I gave him a smile and I was very sure that it might reduce his fear as well.

"You aren't angry of me?"

"Why am I angry?" I thought it had no reason to be angry.

"I've gone back on the promise."

I slowly put down my right hand onto his left hand on arm-rest, holding it. He looked into my eyes, again. I also looked into his eyes, "I love you, Stefan. If I became angry about just this, I wouldn't accept your marriage offer 7 years ago. Am I right?"

"You are always a sharp girl. For me, you are the best girl in this world." Then he slowly and gently lifted my left hand up and kissed on my wedding ring on my left ring finger. After that, he looked up to me with a surprised look, staring deeply through my eyes and nearly accessed my strong heart. "Even whatsoever happens, I'll do everything for you, for our family. I'll do so forever. I won't leave you and our kids poverty-stricken anyway. I'll make all of you happy."

"I'll also do so like you." I promised it like I was spelled to do by mystical magic but it wasn't. Everything I was doing, wasn't just for him but also for the city we were staying in. It also spelled my face to bend down slowly. My eyes slowly closed. Ready to feel sweet love beneath this best man's lips but...

Nevlin coughed out, warning us with sound. It wasn't the right time and place for this. I rolled back. "So you both were gonna kiss here? I think it's not right here."

Stefan's smile that had been given to Nevlin, always looked friendly. I had done so too. We had been a bit bashful. But forget it, it didn't matter to say anymore...

"Hmm!" I remembered about that power source, the thing or somewhat hope he spoke about, "what about the thing you found, Stefan?"

Stefan turned to Nevlin, "Glau!"

"Yes, sir. Follow me, Mrs. Pichitchai" Nevlin led us to another room, toward a metal drawer inside the small un-painted room. Three stories. Look Good. Modern.

We saw him keying his password, getting pass the security password protection. Then Nevlin lightly pulled out the third story of the drawer carefully. From this point, I could see the bright purple light illuminating from the inside of the drawer's third story. It was very very bright and looked powerful.

"This is it, Mrs. Pichitchai. It was...maybe unlimited power."

I slowly walked to look at it closer. Oh! Beautiful, very very beautiful. It was some kind of mineral or element jewel. It was octagon with brilliant purple light. Oh! Amazing! Most beautiful jewel I'd ever seen. But it wasn't naturally found in this world, I was very sure. Small but powerful, why I felt like this, I didn't know it at all. Maybe it was more powerful than any plasma weapons or even other kinds of weapons or even any nuclear nukes in this world. Wow! I felt agog.

"It's beautiful, Allison?"

"Yes, sweetie. Quite beautiful."

"Is it ready, Nevlin?" he asked the cyborg who had stood between us, keeping eyes on that thing.

"It's still able to attract the power from this thing amazingly. My design is quite useful. I'm very sure that my nuclear heart may lose it, sir," Nevlin praised that jewel.

It seemed aflutter...I meant about this power jewel. I knew that it wasn't on Earth from the beginning but something about it, some kind of its sacred words had charmed me to forget anything about its origin. For me at that time, it was quite empyrean.


	4. Chapter 3 : I am Lady Siam

~**3**~

**I am Lady Siam**

"You both alright?," I inquired them, looked at them as they used the combination cutting pliers to tong a purple bright midget globular piece out from the mini power source charger which was connected to power transfer machine. It was bright with purple light like that jewel. I'd felt the heat and mystery power from the mini power storage designed by Glau.

"Okay, now we're ready, sir," Nevlin said together with walked to the shield structure slowly and carefully. Both I and Stefan had to follow for clearer view. Nevlin slowly put it down into the center of power socket in the center of the shield structure which the 4 groins received it. System of this shield automatically worked to take globular piece into its system, to be its power source. Nano Psycho chips then fluorescent bright purple light.

Nevlin quickly sat down before his screen, checking on the weird application I never saw before. I didn't know what that application software was for but it looked pretty useful for these AIs or maybe power source control.

"The power was almost overloaded, sir, good luck, it works."

"Well, Glau. Turn on all processors, can't you?"

"I'll try, sir." Nevlin accepted that and keyed on his keyboard so fast, faster than I could see what he keyed into the system. Finally, he pressed on 'Enter' and turned to look at the shield structure, waiting for its reaction.

First, I saw the shield moving a bit then pausing. All processors and all circuits/networks worked without heat sinks. When my open hand reached just a bit over it, I didn't feel any heat or power out here. These molecules made me taken aback. Mimetic Poly Alloy was like in the future I left, the future we left. All inside the shield seemed perfect for me at all. Superconductors. Temperature control which never changed. Good for me, better and best one.

I could tell that this shield could be better than both Captain America's shield and Thor's Mjonir.

"How, sweetie? Do you like it?" Stefan asked me.

"It's perfect, sweetie. I think it's more perfect than I ever thought it might be." Maybe, because all after I'd seen and touched, the whole shield would be thick enameled by Kalibaium. It would be very strong and heat and attack couldn't destroy this, only acid could.

"But what will I call it?" I hoped that Stefan could give its name very well.

He smiled warmly and responded my question, "Svalinn, sweetie. Svalinn heitir, hann stendr sólu fyrir, skjöldr, skínanda goði; björg ok brim, ek veit, at brenna skulu, ef hann fellr í frá."

I was confused. "What language? I never heard this."

"Norse," he said then... "Svalinn the shield is called, which stands before the sun, the refulgent deity: rocks and ocean must, I ween, be burnt, fell it from its place," he translated.

"This shield will protect you. Kalibaium founded by Juan Lopez can endure with high temperature heat, as high as sun's and its Brinell hardness was more than other metals on Earth. I'm very sure that this thing can protect you from every bad," he continued as he slowly grabbed my hands again. Why he thought so. He spoke like he was gonna go away from me. Oh! Please, Stefan, please don't.

He looked at me, put my left hand over his heart. "Allison," he whispered lightly, "do you feel my heart? The heart I gave you? I don't know when it won't beat anymore."

"Please, Stefan, don't say thing like that," I suddenly interrupted him, "Don't say that again. I'll be with you until the day we die simultaneously. I already promised it."

He shook his head. "No, Allison, my love, whatever will be, will be. This world isn't sure. Relativism, Buddhist teaching taught both you and me and everybody. No one can run from death. I just want you to live happily and peacefully. I just..."

My finger touched on his lips, stopping his words. "Shhh! Shhh! ...there must be nothing. We'll live together until we both die. I don't care how you are, what you are, cripple or common man or quadriplegic. I'll still love you and protect you like you always have done."

Then I knelt down, leaned closer him and after all, I kissed him at his lips. He kissed me back for a moment, but I could tell he wasn't as into it as before. Worrying, always worrying. How different it would be when he didn't need to worry about me anymore. What would he do with all his free time? He'd have to get a new hobby. Maybe he would do what he had to do with me, maybe having sex on this free day.

I could hear Nevlin's steps, he walked toward the shield structure and computers again. He might be gonna continue his work and science experiment.

Stefan continued the kiss as long as I wanted like he'd known or read my mind, but I knew he can't. His tongue and mine were fencing, hugging and playing with each other in our mouth. I felt his breathing fast, hard and hot against my noses. He still did to me like when he did to me 7 years ago. Our relation would never change, I thought.

I had to break the kiss, so I rolled back and stood, looking at him as he looked up at me with a happy smile. Not happy at all, I could see his expression but still happy.

"What alias do you want?" He asked as he stroked my hair, arranging it at the right place on my head.

Siam is an exonym that was used as the name of Thailand before 24 June 1939 and again from 8 September 1945 to 20 July 1949. I thought my alias should have "Siam" in it. Oh! What I thought, Captain America was exactly Captain Rogers. I wasn't a soldier, I just ever, now I was just a veteran. My husband ever was a General in Asian resistance during the war against machines. Ah! I found my new alias now. "How is Lady Siam, sweetie?"

"Oh! It's wonderful," he praised it.

"And let's see which should be the right paint of this shield," Nevlin spoke as he called the Adobe Photoshop CS9 onto the screen. "We're gonna create a new super heroine to Thailand, Mrs. Pichitchai. The idea will be better than Captain America."

We turned and looked at the screen. Nevlin opened the image file of Captain America's shield from the net. I thought I had an idea for my own shield. I was gonna fight for innocent in Thailand, my land. I thought it had to be about Thai or Siam. I was thinking about Flag of Siam which had a white elephant facing to the hoist in the red flag. Called in Thai language "Thong Chang"- the Elephant flag.

"Stefan, I'm Lady Siam. So we should replace the star on Captain America's shield with a white elephant. Then we replace the first red ring and the whole circular area inside it with blue color, changing the whole to mean like the present day national flag of the Kingdom of Thailand."

Stefan considered that. "Hmm! I thought your idea is so good, Allison."

He turned to Nevlin. "What do you think?"

Nevlin nodded. "Good meaning."

I smiled and thought that I was going to become Stefan's valuable wife. I felt so proud to serve his nation. Nevlin worked and modified the picture to be like the one in my idea.

Nevlin turned to us. "What about the design of suit?"

I already had my creative idea. After telling Nevlin all about my idea, I and Stefan got out of the room, leaving Nevlin alone in his world again.

The cloud had come out there and storm got in this land. It rained even it was now in the evening of this cold season.

Our bedroom was mostly dark as Stefan continued to brand me with kisses as we collided with the edge of my bed. He tried to use his telekinesis to control his legs. Miracle, he controlled them as well as other organs. All windows and curtains were closed without touch or other people's help.

I smiled when I noticed that our joined shadows were casting about on the walls of the room. The harsh lighting from the unclosed curtains highlighted our movements making our bodies appear in caricature: our bodies stretched and entwined together sensuously in the veiled light.

Slowly as we sank onto the bed, he leaned down to kiss me and I could see the desire pooling like tiny stars in his beautiful black eyes.

I felt his heart rate being to quicken beneath my fingertips as I steadfastly removed his shirt. I wrestled the black, button-up from his body. The pads of my fingers caress the newly freed skin of his back while Stefan's naked chest was so warm against me. I'm not exactly sure where he'd left his jacket, but I really didn't care right this minute.

The heat from our lips seared us together. He closed his fingers into my hair and I slipped my arms around his neck, allowing the heat from his body to warm my slightly chilled one. He wrapped his arm around my waist, lifted me up hard against him. I felt the heft of his erection pressing insistently into my belly as he deepened the kiss. Our tongues danced and explored with enthusiasm.

"Alis..." he moaned against the shell of my ear as he played my body like a Stradivarius.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around our earlier amorous activities. It had been so passionate, so glorious, and oh, so naughty.

I felt the heat radiating from Stefan's hands as he cleverly removed my clothes, leaving me naked and panting, wanting more and more. Without missing a beat, he removed his pants and then we were naked together and I gasped at the feel of his strong body against mine; his so masculine and hard, mine softly submitted to our passion.

Our hearts beat together as my breath quickened. I slowly ran my fingers through his short steel and brown hair as his firm hands ran down from the small of my back cupping my ass and suggestively pulling my body closer to his, grinding his erection forcefully into the juncture between my legs.

His kisses were scorching. And I was completely enthralled by him. The fire within me was raging and a hunger for this man to be inside me could not be extinguished until he and I became one. His lips touched the hot flesh of my neck and his pulse quickened and his erection twitched impatiently against my wetness.

My knees went a bit weak as his hands moved from the small of my back to the cheeks of my ass, then gripped each hip, probably leaving slight fingerprint bruises. I moaned softly when I felt his hardness pressing slowly, rapturously into me. The throbbing of his cock was matched to the pulsating rhythmic pounding between my legs.

I was so wet with desire.

Stefan devoured my neck with an animal hunger, his thrusts were gentle, yet completely wild and unrestrained.

My breasts were jiggling with our rhythm, as my nipples scraped against his chest, erotically. Stefan's muscles flexed against me and his skin glistened as I watched his handsome face staring down at mine. There were no words, but he found them:

"I love you."

His eyes tightened, then he took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. The past is past and I can't do anything to change it. There's no sense in letting my mood sour this time for you. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy now."

I examined his face suspiciously, and he gave me a serene smile.

"Whatever makes me happy?"

He nodded then kissed me.

...

I woke up again in a few hours later, my body had its new pink long dress with undies and bras beneath it. He'd gone out there. He might put all these on me when I slept.

I didn't open my eyes. I was too happy to change anything, no matter how small. The only sounds were the wind outside, tweets, my heartbeat...

I sat up, walking out of this room.

Very surprised, my son and my daughter, Sam and Orwell in their student uniforms, ran to hug me.

"Mom!" the two kids called me simultaneously. Stefan dressed in his formal suit, sitting on wheelchair, slowly pumped toward us with a serene smile.

I separated from my children toward him. They also looked at us with smiles. Everyone in this house was happy today.

"Any more surprises today, sweetie?" I asked him.

"There'll be more, Allison" He grabbed my hands, raising them up to kiss them, one at a time. "I always have a lot of surprises for my love."

My stomach growled.

"You're hungry," he said quickly. "Maybe another surprise is gonna come."

The children took my hands. Stefan smiled, turned, led us into kitchen and I found our set of Thai dinner. A bowl of Tom Yum Kung, a plate of pork omelet, Thai chili sauce, boiled vegetables on a plate and a bowl of green curry are there.

"Is this a surprise for you?"

"Wow!" That's pretty good for me. Thai foods, oh! Those were what I wanted.

The children let me go and walked to the counter, scooping rice from a cooker into four plates. They were trained to do so, they were trained to be as good as their father. I was so proud with this and... Ah! The rice looked ready. It smelled appetizing, goody-goody.

"Let's get these eaten, Allison."

The kids served the four plates of rice onto table and then we started our dinner together.


	5. Chapter 4 : Creative Suit

~**4**~

**Creative Suit**

We finished our dinner a few hours ago. They were good, very good, maybe better than steaks or any pizza. Spicy, salt, sweet, they were balanced.

I was on a small bed with Sam and Orwell besides me. They'd fallen asleep. Stefan was still on his wheelchair, turning on the air conditioner by remote control.

"At ease, kids" I whispered to my children and gently kissed Sam's and Orwell's forehead. They were half of my heart, another half belonged to Stefan. I was very sure that one person couldn't live with just a half of heart.

I rose and moved toward Stefan.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Stefan looked a bit surprised "I thought tonight you would sleep with them. Tonight is their turn."

"But what's about their father?" I asked back without hesitation.

He smiled, picked my left hand up and kissed on it so gently, "I'll be back. I just got out for something that you may need."

"Tonight is very cold and I think we all should sleep here. Let Glau do what he wants alone." It was a bit selfish, but however I'd already said that.

"Allison, Nevlin needs his assistant. I'll have helped him for an hour or a few hours then I'll be back."

Stefan let me go and smiled again together with looking at me, deeper into my soul. Okay, I gave in him. I sighed.

"Okay, go..." But please come back, I didn't say it. Stefan exited the room with his glad look and two words coming out from his mouth during his leave:

"Thank you so much. I'll be back fast."

He'd pumped out of the room but didn't look back even just a turn. I might think too much about that, maybe, he might have something so surprised. Nothing I wanted to ask, only a smile I gave to no one and closed the door.

I went back to bed, sleeping with the two of my children, my eyes closed and my body relaxed but only my mind still turned into unusual. Where was I?

I found myself in an un-painted cement passageway where seemed ruined by someone else with non-human strength, like a cyborg or more, maybe two cyborgs.

I possessed one shield and one black cape on my worn-out suit with long blue tactical pants, white gloves and a costume that had red arms, blue torso and one big elephant logo on its chest. The costume had black cape in the back. Everything looked ready, a Glock pistol on my right hand, the Svalinn on my left arm and knives. This was my design, I could remember it but I just felt why it had all these cuts and some burns, like I just wore this costume into a fight.

I sighed and I forgot about what I saw, what I'd seen and what I was gonna see, I just walked through this way that brought me into a dim hall, the basement or wherever.

Oh! Please, don't. A man was in the center of the hall, holding Stefan in his hand also rising him up to the air. Blood dripped from Stefan's lips. His arms had been broken. The man turned to me, he was a Dutch or maybe another kind of Caucasian I couldn't explain at all. He had brown hair and his height was about 6'2". He had the black eagle mask and Stefan's neck was in his strong left hand. His evil green eyes looked at me.

"Hello again, Mrs. Pichitchai. I never hope that you are the same with that one who had strong power from sticky rice," the man spoke all in English with American accent, his voice seemed satisfied as he smiled subtly at me.

My anger had been up since I saw him grab Stefan's neck like that. I could feel the dark power from this guy that had frightened me.

"Let him go, if you won't, I'll kill you."

"That's not the way. You're just a little bitch. How can you beat my super-human strength or even my close buddy," he challenged me but Stefan who had looked at me, I saw his faint smile with his tears of pride.

My hand controlled the shield firmly. I thought I knew how to use it as both weapon to destroy and a tool to protect.

"Allison, please get out of here," Stefan said it weakly, so weakly. He couldn't do anything to that man. He tried to say it to me: "I'm sorry, so sorry." Stefan always felt like that every time we reached dead-end. He always wanted to send me out of problem even this time.

I couldn't attack. I didn't dare to do so. My cape and my shield were ready but it was my self who wasn't.

The man laughed softly..."Okay, see you again next time, Lady." ...then he crashed his neck in his strong hand, breaking his larynx and maybe his pharynx and let him fall in front of me.

"STEFANNN!" I screamed loudly with tears as he left.

My mind weakened and my knees dropped. The shield fell from my arm. All my strength lost. Nothing was in this world anymore.

The man walked away and laughed satisfyingly. He'd gone into darkness. He'd gone and Stefan also.

Stefan lied before me. His life was emptied. His eyes still opened even his life had gone. Oh! Where was my power? I couldn't even stand up. I felt his death like real.

I crawled toward his body, looking into his eyes. There was no soul. Nothing I loved in there. He was completely dead.

I cried hard and I almost lost my consciousness, my mind.

I woke up after I'd closed my eyes in my mare. My son and my daughter and my husband all were looking at me. Stefan still lived. But my nightmare still felt so real. I guessed, I just woke them all up.

"What happened, mom?" my son and my daughter murmured sleepily.

I smiled. "Nothing, darling. Sleep, you two have to sleep for yourselves," I embraced them and also started humming the lullaby I'd composed for them when they couldn't sleep at night. They lied down on bed again as I groped their hair, fondling their heads with my love. Their eyes slowly closed. My tears were still streaming down but they hadn't interested, only Stefan had, I guessed, he still kept his eyes on me. The children fell asleep.

I turned to him, a part of me still needed his warm embrace but I guessed I didn't have to hug him. He closed to me, reaching his arms for an embrace. I accepted it.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" his voice was so soft. He let me go and gently wiped my tears off my face with his hands. Next, he cupped my chin in one of his hand. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't want to tell him about his death in my recurring nightmare; yes, it was recurring, it happened like this three times. I was aware of it, I never wanted all this real.

"Judgement Day," he whispered.

He slowly pulled me into his embrace, this time I didn't want, but it was okay, I guessed. I felt him hugging me tighter. "It won't happen anymore, sweetie. No cyborgs can beat you after tonight."

I let him comfort me, feeling a little guilty that he'd misunderstood, or maybe he'd pretended to misunderstand. I didn't know what he thought.

I thought I should tell him.

"Stefan, it's not about J-Day. It's about exactly, your death," I explained and slowly pushed him a bit out of my embrace. "Every time in my dreams, I saw the same man I never know, grabbing your neck. You were always weak, as well as when you lost your mind power. He said the same thing but I can't remember at all, I can know it's the same because it was familiar all mares. I hate him. He, he..." I couldn't say.

He saw the desolation on my face. "What can I do to help?"

I shook it off. "They're just dreams, Stefan."

"Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away."

"I think I don't want it."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Home? No. Where else is my home? This is only my home. I love this peaceful land. I love this city. I love you."

"We can go back Los Angeles if you want, Allison, you don't have to stay here for me unless you want, I can take you back your home," he promised me.

"I love you, Stefan, I always have."

"I always have too." That was like a magic.

So I wrapped my arms around his neck in a chokehold and sobbed into his throat. The picture in my mare had shown in my head.

"Everything's all right, Allison. Take deep breaths," the sound was tense with concern.

"It was so real," I cried. "I never wanted it to be real."

"You were in his hand. I'm sorry, Stefan, I can't" I trailed off, pulling back to look with tear-filled eyes at his anxious angel's face, dim in the darkness. I stared at him broodingly as the unreasonable grief began to ebb.

"And?" he finally prompted.

I blinked the tears out of my eyes, torn. "Oh, Stefan..."

"Tell me more, Allison," he pleaded, eyes wild with worry at the pain in my voice. "You need vent. You can ventilate on me every time. I'm yours."

But I couldn't anymore, really. Instead I clutched my arms around his neck again and locked my mouth with his feverishly. It wasn't desire at all—it was need, acute to the point of pain. His response was instant but quickly followed by his rebuff.

He struggled with me as gently as he could in his surprise, holding me away, grasping my shoulders.

He gently fondled my face. "Okay, it's okay if you really can't."

"I'm s-s-s-orry," I mumbled. I leaned into his chest again, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him as long as I could. I felt myself was a bit like a little girl who never grew but for him, he might never feel so. I didn't care.

"Okay, cry on me and sleep. I should tell you like you told our kids. You have to sleep for yourselves." He gently broke the embrace. And he stroked my hair.

It had been so long for this mollification. Finally, I fell asleep next to Orwell and Sam. I could sense him also lie asleep beside us. The midnight was a bit cool. We slept together, father, daughter, son and mother.

My nightmare had left off.

I opened my eyes again in the morning. The air conditioner was turned off by Stefan who had been sitting on his own wheelchair. The two children were still in my embrace. He turned to find me waking and sitting up, leaving the children sleeping there.

"Hey! You awoke? How is the night? You still have nightmares? Are you okay this morning?" Oh! A lot of questions, I thought I couldn't answer in just one minute.

"I'm fine, sweetie." I smiled.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Good, sweetie, I have surprised things to show you. Please follow me." After he said it, he led me out to the hall and pumped toward the Nevlin's laboratory. We entered it.

"This is what I wanna show you, Allison," he pointed to the model at the corner of room near the mini carbonadium synthesizer, which had same height with me, where THE COSTUME OF MY ALTER EGO WAS PUT ON- It was my LADY SIAM costume, the same in my dream, my design- long blue tactical pants, white gloves and a costume that had red arms, blue torso and one big elephant logo on its chest. The costume had black cape in the back. A mask was made of black shred. The shield, SVALINN, was put beside the model. It was also my design; the star on Captain America's shield was replaced by a white elephant logo, the first red ring and the whole circular area inside it was painted blue color, the whole meant like the present day national flag of the Kingdome of Thailand. Blue, red and white had meaning of each color. Blue meant king, red meant nation and white meant religions.

"Oh! Stefan, is this your surprise?"

I was agape. I slowly stepped toward them. Oh! It was perfect, like in my dream. This was the part of my dream that I really wanted, only Stefan's death that I never wanted.

"Yes, darling," Stefan confessed it. "It's a Kevlar and Nomex blend, shock-absorbing costume. We have not much time to synthesize for those special fibers. This is safe enough. He's tried hard all night. I just helped him for only the shield."

I touched the costume, its hem, its torso, feeling my nation and the pride of myself serving under the flag of Thailand. He seemed proud too. Maybe, I thought, he should have his costume too. I might do it for him someday, I promised this to him with only a happy look I tried to build on my face.

"Thank you, Stefan."

My gaze slowly roamed down to the shield. Well, I guessed that was heavy a look.

I slowly dropped to touch it. "Stefan, I think I mayn't be able to pick it up."

He smiled to me when I looked over my shoulder to him.

"Just try, sweetie. It's not heavy as you thought."

I nodded, slowly reached for the shield. I felt its power beneath the beautiful paint outside. I grabbed its top firmly and controlled my hand to pick it up.

Wow! I was really surprised. Its weight was like a common big plate. It was really special.

"Its weight is very light for you to wield it up. Only you and other psychics can. I can. You can. Our kids can. Nevlin still can't. Immediately, it feels hands, it will analyze mind. If it's you or whom you allowed them, it'll be light."

I put the shield down at its old place and turned toward Stefan at the same time Nevlin entered this room.

"Sir!"

Our attentions were gotten by Nevlin.

"She's come, sir." Nevlin told us. Who was she?

Then followed by the sound of doorbell ringing, Nevlin quickly led us toward the front door. The children exited their room and joined us.

Nevlin opened the door and we met my sister- CAMERON CONNOR from Los Angeles. Today had a lot of surprises.

Cameron gave us a friendly smile. "Hi! It's really hard to find you this morning."

"Hi! Cameron, how was the flight?" I asked her with a smile on my face. It's been very long, long no see.

"Hi! Cameron," he also greeted her.

"Oh! Sis, how are you today?" I asked Cameron, "please come in. I'm very happy to see you here."

Then the two children greeted her too: "Aunt Cameron!" They hugged her legs. Cameron was so kind and she groped their heads.

"Where are they?" asked my son.

Cameron smiled happily, turned to the open door. I turned to look too, also did Stefan.

"Kyla, Kitty, Jake, come in here," Cameron shouted out. Then the three kids of hers got into our house with Thai greetings and "Hello, aunt Allison, uncle Stefan and uncle Glau as well."

My kids were very happy to meet the Connors three. I could remember all their full names; the boy who had John Connor's green eyes, brown hair and he was just 3, the youngest one, his name was Jacob Jake Connor. And the twin girls who had brown hair and brown eyes(same as Cameron's eyes) were Kyla Delta Connor and Elizabeth Kitty Connor and they both were 4.

The kids joined up.

I looked around and then turned to Cameron.

"Where's John?"

"Oh! He's been busy this week, next time he'll follow me here soon. We'll have been here for a few years."

I was really glad to hear that.

"Wow! That sounds good. Be like your home."

"Yeah. I think this is well to our kids." Cameron smiled happily and turned to the kids.

I saw them well with my own kids. I and Cameron and Stefan looked at them playing as close friends. I thought I didn't want this day gone easily, I really wanted to keep it long.

We all felt happiness, we all even our cyborg companion.


	6. BOOK 2

**BOOK 2**

**THIRD-PERSON VIEW**

"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."

-Sir Arthur Charles Clarke (16 December 1917 – 19 March 2008)

* * *

**CONTENTS**

- PREFACE

- WEEK NEWS

- INSEE GANG RETURN

- THE ESCAPE OF LINGLOM AND MR. MAGNUM

- NEW LEADERS OF INSEE GANG

- INVESTIGATION

- THE INSEE'S FACTORY

- CAPTAIN BEFRIEND LADY

- FOLLOW THE TRAIL

- SKELETON IN THE CLOSET

- TAKE A HARD LINE WITH THE LADY

* * *

**Preface**

Night was always good for thugs, they could attack good men or women every seconds they wanted at night. This forest was also dark and quiet enough.

"Help me, help me, please," shouting a woman along the forest near beach somewhere in Si Racha.

The woman was just 20, she was dressed in formal academic uniform of a university in Si Racha. But only her skirt was very short. Two men were running after her, their determinations were to rape the academic woman.

"Help me!"

She ran from them until she stumbled on a branch. The two men were standing right near her now.

"Let me see your breasts, girlie," one of them said that as they breathed for oxygen.

The woman hesitated. She had no way to run. She tried to move away from them slowly on ground and they also stepped closer her slowly.

"I think I love this girl. What do you think, my friend?"

"Just a lust. Buddy, let's penetrate and kill this bitch."

They craved. They had those eagle masks. They touched the woman's hair as she tried hard to move away. Her hands poked around to find anything to help herself.

One of them touched her cheek but she turned her face away from them at the same time she found something to help her, soil or maybe sand in both of her hands.

"Tasted her and we have to go before our leader become angry," the one who had been just 2 meters away from her warned another.

The woman smiled trickily.

"Go to hell, men," the woman shouted at them and threw her sand toward their eyes.

She quickly stood and started running away from them.

They turned around.

"Get her," one of them spoke angrily.

They started running after her. She ran and ran and wouldn't stop her pace easily. She sprinted as fast as she could. They ran after her with more strength and speed, they speeded up their paces right toward her angrily and lustfully.

Good luck, she found the street and the beach.

"Oh! God, good help," the woman hoped and continued her way along the street.

"I think I'm bored with this girl," one of them said to another.

"So be it."

Then he drew his pistol and fired right at the woman's left knee. Immediately after firing, she fell onto the asphalt street near the large beach. Distantly, there was a pier and two bridges connected between two zones of Si Racha city.

The woman now became the hot spot of those thugs without any help from other persons because no one was there.

"Ha ha, dead end, girlie," laughed one of thugs.

"You can't run anymore, whore bitch," another continued.

The woman couldn't run anymore, she held her hands around her new painful bloody wound. Her fear was up when she turned around and saw no one who could help her during this bad situation.

"You will say another, bitch," one of them said as they both slowly and playfully stepped closer her. She had been their games.

"Get ready to be ours tonight, our bitch."

"You don't dare. You don't know who I am. I'm a daughter to Colonel Kraiwut," she explained it fearfully. "My father can hunt both of you easily and the rest of your lives will be in prison."

But they both shared funny looks and laughed at the woman.

"So be it. My father is General Hitler. Don't lie to us. We don't believe you," they continued toward the woman.

She looked tearful and shouted for... "Father, help me. I'm sorry," she screamed loudly. But no one could hear her, except they could.

Those men got closer her. One punched at her belly, choking her with his strong fist. She couldn't scream and shout anymore. All her strength lost. She was holding her belly as they slowly undid their trousers.

"Oh! Please help me, anybody help me," the woman groaned weakly. She couldn't even protect herself. Her legs tried to push her body away from them but one of them locked her arms with his.

She almost had no hope but...

...there was always last hope as the last chance for her.

"So that's what you did to a lady?" The mystery voice asked.

The men quickly turned around to see Allison Pichitchai in her new costume; long blue tactical pants, white gloves and a costume that had red arms, blue torso and one big elephant logo on its chest. The costume had black cape in the back. A mask was made of black shred. The shield, SVALINN, was on her left arm; the star on Captain America's shield was replaced by a white elephant logo, the first red ring and the whole circular area inside it was painted blue color, the whole meant like the present day national flag of the Kingdome of Thailand. Her boots were black ironic ones. The boots didn't look heavy for her, maybe, because of something that caused them to be: only she could wear them. When she looked like this, we would call her LADY SIAM.

"Now, taste the strength of a girl," Lady Siam spoke playfully.

"Who are you, bitch?," questioned a thug.

Lady Siam smiled subtly and... "You shouldn't call me bitch," she responded a bit angrily. "Run if I still let."

"Let's see this, girl."

Immediately, Lady Siam ducked a punch and dropped to the ground, viciously LEGSWEEPED the thug, then TWISTED and PIVOTED around his body RAINING DOWN BLOWS on the overmatched man.

Another one aimed his pistol and fired but Lady Siam shielded herself with her lovely Svalinn on her left arms.

The woman saw the bullets falling from the shield, they warped, losing their shapes. Wow! This was really her dream heroine.

The thug was agape after he emptied all into the thin circular shield but nothing had been useful. Not even one bullet touched Lady Siam's skin.

"I already have said it," Lady Siam accentuated as she slowly lowered her shield.

The thug reloaded the gun and fired at her again, this time she didn't shield, she just SPRINGED up the tree nearby and BACKFLIPED over the thug's head in non-human force and landed...

...at her cape which she whipped into the air and it snapped out, wrapped around the thug's wrist and yanked him forward where he met...

...The Lady Siam's fist. WHAM!

The thug fell his back onto the ground painfully. Another one rose behind Lady Siam.

"Beware your back," the woman warned Lady Siam who suddenly turned and grabbed the hand of that thug with her right hand as he was about to attack her with his switchblade in his hand.

Lady Siam's force couldn't really fight the man but she had her way to win this without any wounds on herself.

So Lady Siam hit the head of the thug with her shield. WHAM! At ease, the thug lost his consciousness and fell onto ground like another one.

"At ease, man."

The woman had watched Lady Siam with her hope, she helped her without any words for benefits. Lady Siam stepped toward the woman, looking at her with friendly smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" Lady Siam inquired the woman politely.

The woman looked at her own leg. It was painful, bloody.

She smiled up at Lady Siam who dropped to help her with a piece of small black shred. Her shield was put on the ground, staying there silently. Lady Siam smiled back while she was bandaging the woman's wound.

"Next time, don't go into the forest alone like this again, girl, you have to think about this before," Lady Siam explained so and her voice seemed to be full with sincerity. "I'll take you to the hospital nearby. Then you call your parents. I'll go."

"My mother is dead," the woman spoke in hush tone, more like sadly tone.

"I'm sorry," Lady Siam responded unceremoniously.

"Thank you for your help."

"Never mind. I just never want to see any weak be harmed by stronger ones." Lady Siam finished bandaging. It was she was ever trained to do, so she could have done it easily.

"Who are you?" The woman inquired cordially. She wanted to return this favor, she really wanted that.

Lady Siam gently supported the woman up to her feet. The bandage was firm enough, it hadn't allow blood to flow out more. Lady Siam still held her arms.

"I asked you. You should answer me. I'm a daughter to Colonel Kraiwut. My father is rich, if you..."

"I never need any money. My husband is rich enough, he doesn't have much money but he has a lot of goodness."

Lady Siam wrapped the woman in her right arm very firmly.

"Let's go."

Lady Siam quickly rose her shield with her right arm then she flied up into the air. She hovered toward the skyline building in the city of Si Racha. The woman wasn't even afraid of this non-human flight.

The wind blew pass both of them as they hovered forward. It wasn't just the woman who felt so proud with this flight but Allison in Lady Siam's costume felt that too.

Just a few minutes, Lady Siam could arrive on a roof of Phayathai Siracha Hospital. Lady Siam let her go and waved to her.

"Now you should get in there alone. I have to go."

The woman quickly turned. "Why? Why don't you just..?"

"I have to go. Bye."

Lady Siam just smiled. Okay, that woman understood it. She nodded. Lady Siam waved her hand good bye.

And as she was about to go...

"I am Wimol. Nickname's Mol. What's your name? Please tell me who you are supposed to be," the woman quickly inquired her.

Lady Siam smiled again.

"I'm Lady Siam. Bye."

Just that, the lady flied up into the air. The wind blew the cape of her wave. She looked so smart in this costume, really like a female knight with long cape and circular shield. She smiled to the girl once again and hovered away to the north.

Mol turned and looked after her. She smiled proudly.

"I won't forget this, my heroine."

Mol walked into the door.


	7. Chapter 5 : Week news

~**5**~

**Week news**

After the heroic assistance for the Police Colonel's daughter, Allison Young-Pichitchai with her costume and her beloved shield flied over the city of Si Racha. During this night, everything looked peaceful. She thought that she should land on somewhere to breathe and get some rest. The moon and the stars shining over her, making her costume to be so smart.

Lady Siam landed on the ground in the alley between two high buildings. No one got attention at her. She'd decided to change here but when she put down her shield, her eyes rolled around and saw a man collided against the wall in the edge of the alley.

"Hey! Man, when will you pay?" another man came into view of Allison's POV that had watched carefully through holes on her black mask under her cover of black cape.

"Tomorrow, I said," the weak man responded with fear. He'd got no way to run.

"But the rich doesn't want to wait," another one with glasses on his face intimidated him.

What the hell was that? Allison thought. And as she was thinking and watching them carefully behind a big bin in the alley, her shield convulsed with something it felt from the men's minds.

"I just wanna know the situation," Lady Siam whispered to her own shield as if it was a living thing. "We'll beat them when they are about to kill the man."

"I say no tomorrow," the big man said.

"Oh! Please. My wife is gonna give birth. I need to use much money. So please don't kill me," the weak man begged those dunners but it seemed useless, they never wanted to hear that.

"So be it. We had to give you a reason."

One of the dunners shoved that weak man too hard and he face-planted across the cement.

"I'm calling the cop..." the man dag in his purse.

The hand was yanked away and the weak man was barged deeper into the alley. "No cop can hurt us."

The dunner picked the weak man up by jaw and punched him at the face. He fell hard to ground. His fear was up and no one could help him even himself. He tried to run but another dunner grabbed the hem of his shirt, dragging him back to them.

"Last chance. Tomorrow or tonight?"

The weak man spitted to one of them. With the strong dunner's anger, he was served a fist at his cheek, spattered cross the darkness of a small alley. Two dunner never stopped, they followed the bounced hurtful man.

One of them grabbed that man up again.

"You chose your choice, man" said the dunner. He hauled off and WHACKED the weak man into a row of trash cans. He pulled a silenced Glock 7 rounds semiautomatic pistol. "Time to play a game of life," the dunner spoke playfully.

The dunner chambered a round as...

...a LIVING SHADOW snapped out of the darkness, SNATCHED the gun from the dunner's hand and flung it 50-feet-away.

The dunner watched the gun go with surprise look. "What the fuck is that?" Two dunners looked very surprised with that mystery attack from someone else they didn't know. The weak man, who had some nosebleed flowing, looked around, finding his savior.

The fire escape shuddered as SOMETHING blurred by at the two story-level when there was a BURST OF SMOKE and...

...another BURST OF SMOKE in the alley. The smoke cleared away from a short FIGURE completely hidden by a LONG COWL or CAPE.

"You want some? You freak piece of..."

The first dunner did a running JUDO KICK and...

_...passed harmlessly through the empty cloak. _The dunner crashed into a set of noisy trash cans. Another one looked around - frantic as...

...LADY SIAM rose up behind him. The weak man saw her very close to that dunner. He quietly crawled back away from them.

The dunner whirled around and met Lady Siam's punch right at his nose. He fell. Another dunner jumped to kick her but she caught his leg and spin, thrashing him on ground. The first one rose behind her and was about to punch her but her shield lifted automatically without control from her arm, collided very hard to his head, causing him to lose consciousness.

"Sorry bad guy, my shield was loyal" Lady Siam smiled confidently and happily.

Another dunner stood, picked up the gun and spin to aim at Lady Siam but she moved very fast, grabbed his hand, twisted it to let the gun fall from his hand. The guy used another hand to fist but Lady Siam kicked him away from her.

"Next time if I see you hurt anyone again, I won't let you easily like this," Lady Siam explained very calmly. "Go!," and shouted driving him away.

The man still watched at his savior. She is just a short girl, her shield is so amazing, he thought. "I should requite her next time," he wondered that. His eyes expressed thank-you words.

"Next time, you have to fight," Lady Siam spoke to the weak man quietly as she picked up a fallen purse, "If you don't, they will be able to hurt you at any time."

She handed the purse back to the man.

"Thank you," he thanked her politely.

"You are welcome." Lady Siam grabbed her cape and put it on.

"At least, can you tell me your name or alias?"

Lady Siam gave him a friendly. "I am Lady Siam."

Lady Siam lifted her shield and soared up onto wind. The man looked after her with very surprised look, he had never seen this real before. The short girl heroine hovered in the air like Norse God, the mighty Thor and her shield looked very smart.

...

"How was your night, Ali?," Stefan, the husband of Lady Siam who had been sitting on a carbon fiber wheelchair near the back door, asked as she slowly and carefully landed on the grassy ground of their backyard garden where had been full with vegetables and fruits they had grown together.

Only thing he saw as an answer was her big proud smile on her cute face. Stefan wheeled over to her and smiled very proudly.

"You seem happy, how was this night?"

"I think," remembered the whole heroic night, "I...I think it was very fun. I helped two good persons, one was a daughter of police colonel Chaiwut or something, another was a man who was pressed the claim by two dunners. I and Svalinn played with those thugs. It was very fun. They all feared us."

"I think you should take a bath," he touched her bathed hair and eye brows, "see yourself, Alise, you are bathed with sweat."

Lady Siam put off her mask and pushed cowl of black cape away, revealed her full look of Allison Young-Pichitchai.

"Allison, believe me you should go to take a bath right now."

"Stefan, I'd like to go again. I think I'm happy every time I protected other good persons from thugs."

"Pride of doing a good thing, I understand how human mind works. You are feeling very pride in your heart. Sam and Orwell have been waiting for our stories as well."

"Where's Cameron?"

"She is a guess, I don't like letting her do those things instead. You should go to bathe. I'll launder this costume for you. Put it off."

"That's sweet."

Allison smiled as she put off the cape and handed it to Stefan. She pulled up her Lady Siam suit over her shoulder and handed it to Stefan. She walked away and opened the back door. I must forget something, she wondered. She realized and quickly rushed to Stefan, giving him a quick kiss on his right cheek.

"Thank you for all these, Stefan," she whispered into his ear with her very low cute voice before she entered the house.

He laughed at that very proudly, looking down to the costume on his laps. He pumped his wheelchair backward and headed to the washer-dryer in the corner of the awning of their house.

Allison walked through hallway to meet Cameron and her children with Sam and Orwell in Allison's kid room where bad been redecorated with a new sheet in the center of room for Cameron and her children.

"Hi, Cam," Allison greeted friendly.

Cameron and the children turned and gave her small smiles. Cameron said, "Hey! Alise, where had you been?"

"Thank you for your attention on my children and sorry for this delay," Allison said and turned to both Sam and Orwell who played dolls with Cameron's twin daughters and son, "Orwell, Sam, I'm sorry for delay."

The two kids smiled, forgiving.

"It's alright, mom," said Sam.

"I'll take a bath first and come back for your bedtime stories."

"Thank you, mom," both kids replied gladly.

Allison stepped off the room and closed the door. Cameron was still inside, playing with the kids.

"Alise, do you want anything else from me?," Stefan asked as he pushed his chair from the end of hallway to her. She turned and looked down at him with a smile, "Alise you may need me to."

"Not tonight, Stefan."

Stefan smirked happily and gladly. "And I already pushed you away from our nights when were always full with sexual intercourse, didn't I?"

"Yeah," she thought for more words but she cut them all, "I think so but...but I still love you anyway."

"I know and you are still my Allison anyway. I should be very proud that you really want to help my people even if you aren't one of Thais."

"I'm a Thai, Stefan," Allison disputed, "I have been a Thai since I accepted your offer to marriage. You and I, we were the couple generals protecting the whole Asian lands from Skynet machines."

"Allison, I got a question," he said, avoiding his look from her eyes, looking down to himself.

Allison knelt down before him, her hands clutched the arm-rests of the wheelchair, pulling it with him closer to her. "What is it? You can always ask me."

"What if I disappointed you? Will you still spend your time for my people? Will you still protect them?"

"Hopefully, that day won't happen. I trust you and..." she cupped his face up and leant closer, "...I love you," whispered from her deep feeling into his ears and placed her lips against his, kissing him just a moment before he kissed her back, his mind still worried about his question and this caused the kiss not to be good enough. She slowly broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, exclaimed beneath her expression, eyes rolled around, gaze roamed to his look. "What's wrong, Stefan?"

"Allison, I just...I still worry about that. What if someday I disappointed you, what would happen, do you still love my country as always?"

"I got married with the best Thai I know, I trust in what you ever and always say to me, the care for your country isn't from our relation but from what I have faced when I have lived along with my love, I always found generousness, beautiful and attractive smiles, friendship and very good cultures here. I have seen peace and I know someday this country won't be different to United State. This country still has more green areas than USA by percentage of most areas in countries. It's you who took me here to see a wonderful place but it's not you who gave me a new look of Thailand. I still love this country as much as I love USA and I love you and our children more than everything or anyone on Earth. I can sacrifice everything of my life for you trio."

Stefan had looked more happily after he had heard those words from Allison, fulfilling his all questions and the great doubtfulness in his mind. He didn't have to worry these anymore.

"Thank you for loving my country as your own," couple tears of pride streamed down the face of his most pleasure.

"No. Not your country. It's ours," with this, she ended up with a kiss, giving to him. She never feared and hated him. What would happen if she knew the truth? He couldn't worry that tonight. They still deepened their kiss of love as she seized him up from his wheelchair, ignoring what she just had said about sexual intercourse and banding him with her embrace. She made the way with her trained stamina and strength, taking them both into bathroom and door closed afterward. After all, what nothing could hear from bathroom were their groaned crying, funny giggles and sounds of water from shower head to shallow bath.

Lady Siam wasn't just an alias, it was Allison's alter-ego. She kept with her all time, even when she got to work in a 7-11. Her shield lived in her backpack a few meters away from her feet while she was standing at the counter, keying on calculator over her counter. It wasn't usual anymore- Every time her eyes were away from the customers, they were always controlled to look at the backpack. Her life had been changed along the week.

No one could understand her and see her as always. Her adrenaline rose up meanwhile her mind was gotten by the Svalinn. Many mates tried to open the backpack but she always kept it away from them.

On TV above her, the news was shown every day, every week. She tried to work as fast as she could. She raced with time as news usually reported more and more about her alter-ego-

-Unknown girl in the night save the life of the Pol. Col.'s daughter with a shield and cape, wearing weird suit.

-Knowing name of heroine now, she be Lady Siam.

-Lady Siam helped a girl from being raped by groups of unknown gang wearing eagle masks.

-Lady Siam moved on the list of praiseworthy heroine.

-Police still want Lady Siam showing her reality.

-Lady Siam hits a rich man who tries to buy a club dancer.

Full shot of shield with elephant logo on the television screen. Few photograph of Lady Siam along the week news.

The time changed, season changed, every day and every night- All time Stefan picked up newspaper, the first page he saw was the pictures about Svalinn, Lady Siam, girl in black cape and mystery threat to gangs. He smiled proudly as he read every column, every title, every scoop, every shot, every sentence and every word, as deep as he could, he imagined about how she did, what she did and why she did...

"Lady Siam broke into a bank and threw two robbers out before escaped from police yesterday," a man who had stood behind Stefan's wheelchair, read it silently. Stefan quickly turned his face back to see his boss, looking very smart in uniform of Jamsai press. Stefan smiled gently and friendly to his boss...

"That seems to be very interesting?"

"Not much, sir. But I like how she helped people out there," Stefan admired Lady Siam who exactly was his own wife.

"Oh! I like that too but if the copy of Challenge Lovers isn't finished today, you know what will happen?"

Through the words, every grammar isn't a joke. Stefan closed his newspaper and turned back to his computer which he used to work with a novel format fiction titled "Challenge Lovers" in Thai, he edited some wrong grammars and increased fun words to this romantic novel. He worked on other's fiction but he imagined about his life with Allison...his emotionality...his own imagination...his love and his power, all increased the work to be very perfect.

The time for job ended, both he and Allison got back home together along the same way, same when, lives as always...a part time job in a 7-11 making her bored sometimes but she still hadn't had anything for other job. For him, being a copyreader was too bad, but it sometimes wasn't right for him.

Not at all of this they worry, Allison wheeled him with a happy look after she got the Lady Siam suit from him and Nevlin Glau, the brother in vow.

"Stefan, what do you want to eat tonight?"

"What? You going to cook for me?"

Allison giggled. "Why? I always missed our dinner?"

"Never, Alise. You are also a good housewife sometimes."

"Why just sometimes, Stefan?" she inquired.

Stefan laughed, and the sound was all silver, a wind chime. "Of course, but I really prefer to see you as a housewife just sometimes. I want to see you living your life, not serving my life like other do their husbands."

Allison's smile tightened into a hard line.

"Stefan, I'm serious. I don't like being your princess."

"'Cause I love you very much," he mumbled.

"Stefan, I love you too. I can speak this every day and every night. This long month is very fun for me."

Stefan thought of Lady Siam, and he nodded, understood it now. "I still hope that someday the police will let you protect other like a heroine, not a vigilante or whatsoever they are thinking you are. I don't like how they count you as the same with another man who wears eagle mask and kills corrupt politicians."

"They are welcome. I don't care what they think, they can understand what we have done together."

"However, there are still some praising your alter-ego." With his words, they both laughed happily and she wheeled him to another curve of ways.


	8. Chapter 6 : Insee Gang Return

~**6**~

**Insee Gang Return**

It was dark- flat black, unknown where exactly it was, not knowing exactly real location: not in Thailand or in Thailand...basically conference room in peace of darkness where not even a fly could hover in...

...On wall in forth, it was a logo of one canine in circular red line with drop of blood on its hem, there's a water mark of a face of fierce tiger on center of logo.

...On opposite wall, it was a logo of black large strong eagle. It looked powerful but not as much as the tiger water mark.

FOOTSTEPS from both shoes and metal feet rang out. A chair in the center of the darkness was under a light. A computer terminal plus scanner was positioned close in front but to the side.

A man wearing black eagle mask led two bodyguards. The two bodyguards who wore the same kind of masks stood out of lighted area. Smoothly, the man passed his wrist- the one that had a faded barcode across it just under the palm- over the scanner and stood in front of the terminal and chair.

Someone out of lighted area started talking to him:

"Confirm your I.D."

"Three-seven-four-four-six-seven-eight-nine-four-seven-six-four."

The man stood patiently.

"Good, I have read all your reports. I had two good men in the jail of Chonburi. Get them all out and they will lead your gang to the thing I want."

"Sir, I don't think we are ready to communicate with our ally. The point of us is to make the whole city chaos but there's a girl we can't really beat. How can two men who can't even break the jail help us?"

"Your words are all wrong. Go and do after my command. At this point, your gang is still under Tiger's Canine, so you are but a word. Help them and promote them. It's time for three groups to revenge Thailand."

The man bent his head down, louting at a figure in the darkness. His fear was up. He gained his bravery to tilt up again. "I will accept what you command for, I will always."

"Good. Go now why I still allow you to go," the man in the darkness said coldly. His voice seemed very frightful. "The Insee Gang musts return after it has disappeared from this world for many years."

The man slowly turned away from the chair and terminal with fear. He quickly walked off the room, leaving two bodyguards inside.

He stopped outside of room, hearing the two bodyguards screaming in pain and scare. Also heard the sounds of tiger or something else eating and ripping its victims apart, the man could no longer stood here for a long time.

He left the red door.

Inside the room now, the two bodyguards became dead, their eyes had gone wide, their skins were pale white even they had been Asians, their skins should be yellow. It was like their blood was just sucked by someone who always drank blood as food.

Standing near these two dead people in lighted area now was a man looked very handsome with his cold Grey eyes, black hair, half between Japanese and American, of about 40s. He seemed very strong, looked muscular. The edges of his mouth had been soaked with blood that he just drank in, through his throat to his stomach. He wore very formal suit.

"Thank you for your blood, weak men," he despised, his voice was the one's whose the voice had talked to the eagle masked man. His gaze seemed very cold, as cold as machine's fake eyes.

He grinned, showing two sides of big canine teeth which looked more like fangs of a beast. With lightning fast speed, he violently disappeared from lighted area, staying behind darkness.

...

In the afternoon, along the sidewalk together, Allison wheeled her handsome husband on his carbon fiber with smile and happy look. She seemed pleased with his speech.

"That's more like it and I think you should get back home very soon. I really like that and maybe, Cameron, her kids and our kids may also like it too," Stefan talked as Allison wheeled him through many townhouse in their way.

"I will try all my best but you all must wait for me."

"I swear, Allison, I will."

"You should tell them too."

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah. I should. I will."

She smiled back. "Thank you," and she said it softly.

Allison wheeled him across the street carefully, being alert from cars and motorcycle. Allison sighed, relieved, when she successfully wheeled him across through zebra cross. They visited a park where there were many big trees for alameda, each tree could overshadow every kid who was playing with each other behind where Allison wheeled Stefan to. She locked brake and sat down on a bench nearby him.

She sighed again, tiredly. "Huh! How far from home is it?"

"Not too far, Allison. You look tired. I think we can get some rest here for an hour. I'll go and buy you water."

But Allison shook her head. "No, Stefan. Just stay here. I'll go and buy it myself."

"But you..."

"Let me do that, Stefan," Allison flexed her power. "Look, Stefan, I'm very strong." Okay, she was really stronger than him but she wasn't that muscular and her lungs still worked like other human. Definitely, for her, she could be a man with girl body parts. He stared at her and laughed at her non-muscular strength and stamina. She couldn't tolerate her feeling to laugh.

"What does matter? Or don't you believe me I'm really strong?"

Don't want to exhaust her spirit, Stefan answered that very carefully: "I think...okay...go and quickly get back. I'll miss you so much when you go so long."

"Thank you for trust me," Allison mumbled. She suddenly bent down and gave him quick kisses on both of his cheek. He smiled as she walked away. Embarrassment appeared on his look, he smiled more and more bashfully as he saw her jogging like a childish girl toward a Coca-Cola stand in the park.

Stefan looked at Allison who smiled to the vendor so friendly, she bought two bottles of water- every of her expression is always a smile. The vendor, the old man smiled and looked at her like his own daughter. She was really cute, it was true that she was really childish, youthful; completely vigorous and fresh. The vendor looked after her as she walked/jumped/jogged back.

With childish smile, Allison handed Stefan one bottle of water. She opened her bottle and began drinking water. Stefan just stared at her for a moment before he did the same.

Allison lowered her bottle and turned to Stefan.

"What about tomorrow? Do you still want me to take you back home like this again?," her voice was a bit tired.

Stefan lowered his bottle and shook his head. "No. Not anymore. I...I just want sometime together with you."

"But why today?"

"As I said, I want sometime with you, especially today. Tomorrow, I'll get back home late. I don't want you to wait me there. You should stay at home. It's safer."

Allison sipped water. "Stefan, whatever happens to you, if you can't come home, please come here. I'll always know where you can be. I will be able to find you."

Allison rose her little finger up.

Stefan smiled. "I will." He hooked his little finger with hers and they both smirked. Her look was really like a girl. Stefan stared deeply through her eyes into her mind, trying to hypnotize her mind and emotion but he really couldn't do that, not only because he couldn't access into her mind, but also he couldn't use his mind power as much as he ever could before.

Allison might be able to read his mind even if she really couldn't, she could see how he expressed his look. Thoughts of what they did last night flash through Stefan's head, and he smiled at her. Allison looked away embarrassed as she also recalled what they did. She played with her hair nervously, as Stefan continued to smile at her. Stefan thought she looked very very lovely this afternoon, possibly even glowing, and he just couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Stefan, you're staring at me. You are embarrassing me," she whispered, taking his mind back.

"Oh! Sorry." He thought again that what they would do together here before they would go to take their kids at school.

"Stefan, what will we do here?"

Surprise! She thought about the same thing.

"Allison, I think you are so beautiful today," he said with a smile. His hand reached for her hair, running his fingers through her brown locks of hair on her head. "You are always the most beautiful girl for me."

Allison gently touched his cheek, pinching both of his cheeks and played with his smile like a girl did to a man. "You...are...also a handsome man for me."

Allison giggled when she released her hands from both his cheeks. Stefan apologized her teasing when he saw her smiling and giggling satisfyingly and happily.

"Allison, can I sleep on your lap?"

"You can. It's okay."

Allison slid away from his side, giving him an area for his motion. Stefan carefully moved from his wheelchair onto the bench with his hands which he used them to move his disabled legs onto bench. Next, he pushed himself from wheelchair, moved his ass carefully onto the bench. Then he pushed his legs down with his hands, and slowly laid his head down on to her lap. Finally, he pulled his legs up and laid them on bench.

He looked up to her, seeing some locks of her brown hair laying on her shoulder and some being blown away by wind. Under the sun light that passed through leaves down to her, making her angelic. Her smile which she had sent to him, was still the same. He would always remember this moment all the rest of his life.

"I can see an angel through this view, Allison."

Allison chuckled comically. "Okay, Stefan, then how does this angel look like?"

"Yeah, she is the most beautiful. She had brown eumelanin, higher levels of eumelanin and lower levels of pheomelanin. Her look is very cute, more like a teenage girl. She's the most valuable thing in my life and I will never leave her to other."

"So will I. I say and swear in the name of that angel," she whispered, looking directly down to his eyes. Their eyes locked together with love as the hardest fast knot.

He reached up to grab her soft cheek in his fingers, every touch and every sense is all gentle. Allison, sometimes, tried to be his match, tried be his equal, she wanted to protect him as well as he ever protected her many years ago, but he always surrendered to her. She didn't have to fight him, she didn't have to attack him because he would kneel down in front of her as she wished him to do.

"My heart was yours, Allison."

She chortled. Stefan cracked up.

"Why, Allison? Or was it too pornographic?"

She chortled again and gazed into his eyes, thinking about an answer in a split second while stroking his hair.

"No. Never. For me, that was very real. Words were all from your heart and belief," she mumbled.

"Allison, I wish to lie on your lap forever. I felt comfortable every time I lie on it. Your lap is like my mom's," his tears were flowing while he said. Something in his mind was hurting him, something he was always afraid to tell her. She couldn't sense it but she, even so, still worried about him. Also when she ran her fingers through his short hair, it recalled her to the day, maybe four weeks...

"Stefan, four weeks ago, I saw you cut your hair. Why did you do it? I really don't like that."

Stefan lamented, carefully thought about the way he could tell her but if he told her whatsoever had been happening to him, she might be uneasy and unhappy. He always wanted to see her happy, he always liked to see her smiles.

"I...I just wanted to cut it. I thought my hair was too long. I just tried to train something in my head, Allison. You know from me that only ability which is the most dangerous way for a psychic is teleportation."

"Yeah, I know. You told me once."

"I had to cut my hair and tried to get more concentration but I dropped it all when you called me."

"My apologize, sweetie."

"Never mind." He closed his eyes, his attention was gotten to the smell of her hair which flew into his nose through wind. Her fragrance reminded him of dreams.

He had been crying for this loss. He was going to lose her anyway. She was going to go away. The only fence between them was death. She tried not to make him unhappy by asking him what he had been feeling and worrying about.

"Stefan, tomorrow, it's my day. Can you come for me?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Allison. I really can't," he declined, but whatever he told her was just a lie. He didn't want to tell her the truth, but however she still believed him and trusted him.

"I understand."

She only stroked his hair very slowly and gently. Her light touch carefully calmed his mind down to a space of life where he found himself in a warm embrace of his beloved angel.

"Stefan. Wake up, Stefan. It's the time."

Allison's voice sedately woke him, calling his name as the blur of life inserted into his eyes when he opened them. He couldn't see her as much as he ever could. He reached to her cheek, tried to focus. At least, his body parts slowly requited his attempt.

"Stefan, we have to go."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two hour, it's time to take our kids back."

Stefan smiled faintly and slowly sat up, letting her go to his wheelchair. She unlocked the brake and wheeled it close to him. With her help, he could push himself onto it easily. She managed his legs, laying them down at their places then she started wheeling him forward.

"They may be happy that their mom is going to cook for them. What do you think, Stefan?"

"Like you."

Allison chortled. "Okay."

They both crossed the zebra cross, moving along two blocks together. They headed to the north, went to 1 kilometer away where they arrived the front door of Si Racha Primary School, taking their kids and going back home together. Hands in hands, happy looks and smiles formed on the father's, the mother's, the son's and the daughter's faces.

They continued their lives as usual but didn't know much about the new threat that was going to destroy Thailand and other countries of A.S.E.A.N before it would go to global destruction.

Si Racha City was the first place in the cold gray eyes of its leader; Insee Gang had just returned...


	9. C7: The Escape of Linglom and Mr Magnum

**~7~**

**The Escape of Linglom and Mr. Magnum**

Despite Colonel Amnart was dead, died by lightning strike while he had been charging his power of metal amulet- the mystery metal amulet said to melt at candle temperature and gave the power of indestructible to its user...now it became nothing...Amnart died during the fight. Only the fate of two best men who had served under his command, were now still alive, deeply of deeply under the basement of redesigned story of Chonburi Central Prison.

Location- deep under the central prison- Address: 135/5 moo 2, Prayasujja Road, Tambol Bansuan, Amphoe Muang, Chonburi Province.

These two men both looked strong and very muscular, one was a Thai, no one knew his real name but his friends called him as "Linglom"- the Thai name of a small monkey who was faster than other monkeys in its nature; in English this alias could be translated to be loris, another man was a 1.89 meter tall Dutch Caucasian...this looked stronger than another...his eyes were with fire of vengeance, his name was called only name as Mr. Magnum. Both still sat on their each alone cell where were created from hard and high heat resistance metal. The door were the blast doors, couldn't be exploded to get free, down the door there was only small space for food and drink.

They lived under dim light, wearing worn-out prison suits. Day by day, night by night, hadn't seen the sun light for many years.

In cell of Mr. Magnum who looked so bored, he sat and thought of his past...

"You, weak Sticky Rice Fighter, taste this," Mr. Magnum said to a man who wore black suit with black mask which was agglutinated with red black scratches scarf, black trousers with belt and black gloves, as he spin back, drew his fists at ready...like all his strength and stamina and power flew to his fists.

"We'll see, Mr. Magnum." The Sticky Rice Fighter mirrored the same thing, but this technique was originally Fighter's.

"Buffalo punch!," they shouted simultaneously.

They spin forward at the same time, spinning jumped until their right fists crashed each other. With the super human strength, Mr. Magnum's initial shock wave from the punch barged the fighter away against a tree.

The Sticky Rice fighter recovered as fast as he could while Mr. Magnum was collecting the power for his punch again.

Sticky Rice Fighter moved toward him, dropped the way of Mr. Magnum's attack with his punch then he jumped to give a jump knee strike at Mr. Magnum's chest.

Mr. Magnum recovered in time before the next punch, he grabbed fighter's fist and spin-threw him down the ground where he lifted one of his feet up and was about to trample at fighter's head but fight thrashed his own foot over to the head of Mr. Magnum who lost balancing act.

"This time I won't lose you again, Magnum."

The fighter rushed to Magnum and served him a punch at chest then uppercut and followed Magnum's reverse for mid-air elbow strike and flying knee which sent Magnum flying backward to collide with a tree that suddenly fell backward from the effect of hard banging. The fighter dropped, slowly stepped back for three long steps, pulled up and raised his knee up at chest level. His fists were at ready in defensive position.

Mr. Magnum painfully stood. His madness rose wildly as his teeth gnashed, his mind went crazy. His anger controlled his body to move forward. He screamed painfully in his manliness and ran to the Sticky Rice fighter without fear, more like a crazy man.

"Fire knee strike!"

The Sticky Rice fighter slowly reversed to form his new stratagem, he spin-moved forward, his breath bursting his right knee into flame- it was an incredible strike- it had been called FIRE KNEE STRIKE... The Sticky Rice fighter jumped into air and served the strike force of flame at crazy Magnum's chest.

Magnum's chest was being burnt by the flame from that knee strike. Its damage and its heat almost killed his heart but it didn't. Magnum screamed very loudly while it was burning his chest. Magnum tried hard to extinguish a fire, wallowing on the ground, languishing of scorching flame on his chest.

He wriggled on ground and suffered so much pain. He screamed louder and louder and...

...woke up in the new morning of day. He breathed hard and fast, his body soaked with sweat while his hands were checking around his chest. It wasn't burning but it just was burned in the past.

Then a door knocking occurred and a tray of food was slid into the cell through space under heavy door. Magnum looked to his food. It wasn't good, all was garbage: moldy bread, fruit mixed jam which mixed with more unknown thing, expired milk and leftovers fishbone; all these were all Allison Young from Palmdale ever ate. The difference was Allison suffered all these but never attacked good humans, unlike this man.

The next door, Linglom was served with same food. He bent down and smelled the effluvium of real junk food. He tried to eat it. He plugged his noses and slowly ate it for his life but meanwhile he was eating moldy bread, he bit on something hard. He seemed a bit surprised with that. He spitted it out and saw that it was a key which was for his escape.

Mr. Magnum in another cell, fisted his hands with wrath. Magnum held the plate of bread and threw it to the ironic wall where he punched at, making a distorted hole in shape of his punch. BLAM!

Mr. Magnum threw the whole tray to the wall backward and he continued hitting the unbreakable wall with anger.

The door was knocked from outside by a warder.

"HEY! HEY! I don't want to ask for an engineer," blared the warder. Magnum turned to the door and pounded on it...

"Go away!"

The warder had gone.

Magnum turned away from door and when he glanced down to floor, seeing something tattered inside the bread. Magnum dropped to look at it closer with his surprise. He picked the bread up and squeezed it in his hand, kneading. He found the key for his cell.

Magnum smiled hopefully.

Both Magnum and Linglom exited from their cells. The two warders carrying assault rifle came and saw them:

"Hey! Why could you both escape?" one of them said.

They both exchanged their looks.

"Let me get them, Mr. Magnum, they must be taught a few lessons," Linglom talked to Mr. Magnum in hush tone as one of warders drove them back into cells, "Get back into cells! Now!"

Magnum got back into his cell, he left a subtle gaze to Linglom who looked straight to those warders.

"Hey! Monkey, get back to your cell or we'll kill you!"

"You can't."

"Let's see this." A warder opened fire. Bullets raked to where Linglom had been, but attacked to nothing. In a flash, Linglom moved zigzag to those warders. With lightning fast, Linglom grabbed their guns and threw guns away from their hands with non-human strength. The two warders looked stunned as Linglom in no time at all, ran around them. They found themselves were being bound with a fetters. The weight of fetters fell them to ground.

"How exciting is this," Linglom looked down upon them both.

Magnum walked off from his cell to join Linglom.

"Your speed never decreases, does it?"

That sounded a bit like appreciation. Linglom seemed proud with that, he posed at best act of his characteristic. They both turned to another long passage way when they heard the alarm alerted. The light flashed red around the prison. Gunfire could be heard from here. The Insee Gang were trespassing the prison with full heavy guns, raking on the story over Linglom and Magnum's head.

They exchanged a backslapping gaze.

Along the way in prison, the men wearing eagle masks, armed with AK-47s were walking calmly.

"Hey!" The voice of a warder called as he opened fire to the gang who raked their guns back, killing him without mercy.

The Insee Gang walked along their ways and fired at every warder they saw in their way while some of them unlocked the door of cells for other prisoners. Those prisoners ran out as the Insee advanced, firing and hunting warders along all passageways.

All the whole area around the entrance, was now controlled by Insee. Gunfire and explosions occurred around the whole prison.

Fires burned in the cells. Shotguns and screams echoed in the emergency lighting.

The main entrance was the heavy big ironic gate. There was a door nearby this large door. It had been open and the prisoners were running out through this way where two Insee gangsters were guarding with AK-47s.

"Get out, friends. Go away."

There were four pick-up trucks waiting out there. Only assumption was that they belonged to the INSEE GANG. Some prisoners got onto the trucks but didn't drive them away while some ran out, didn't even look back to the central prison. Was the sweet freedom easy like this? Why they could get free like this?

One of Insee guards noticed something or someone over many meters high mid-air, it was a white blue red human figure with black cape flying pass this gate directly into the prison in less than no time. "What the hell was that?" he exclaimed.

"What?" The other looked to the air. Nothing could be seen because that thing already passed them.

"What did you see?"

"I don't know. Maybe I saw an illusion."

"I think you played too much with the drug."

Without any senses, they both turned back, looking directly forward and continuing their jobs on this entrance.

A few seconds later, four Insee agents led the way for Magnum and Linglom to their truck. Two trucks drove off. Some other Insee were still here to make a chaos in the central prison.

The figure, now Lady Siam landed on the prison yard where she could see four Insee fighters moving to her. They were at ready-to-fight position and ran to her without a word. Lady Siam moved fast, grabbed one's hand with cape and threw him away to an ironic fence where shocked him with lightning. Lady Siam threw her shield to other and it turned back into her hand like a boomerang. Lady Siam snatched one's hand with hem of cape which yanked him forward to meet her shield. WHAM! He fell, lost consciousness. Lady Siam turned to the last one and moved to him who was out of breath, and flipped him with her thighs.

She continued her way into the prison through door where she rose her shield and commanded it in her thought to let it rush toward and pierced through the heavy door with all its power. Lady Siam turned right and saw two Insee aiming their guns at her.

"What a surprise!" Lady Siam shielded herself as they opened fire at her. All their bullets couldn't attack any parts of Lady, they all fell to ground and lost their shape, like they just collided with something they couldn't really pierce through. The shield had more hardness than those bullets.

"What the hell was that?"

The Insee gangsters lowered their guns at the same time Lady Siam slowly lowered her shield.

"Now, my turn, gentlemen."

Lady Siam threw her shield to one of them who flied backward from the attack of this shield. Another suddenly rose his gun but too late, Lady Siam flung her cape to snap the gun, pulling and snatching it black into her gloved hand.

"Oh! No." The Insee guy looked stunned.

Lady Siam discarded the gun instead. She walked over to him and hit at the back of his head, easily. He fell and lost consciousness. Lady Siam walked into the hole on wall where the Insee agent and her shield had pierced through...

The Insee agent had been trying hard to lift the shield which overlaid him. It wasn't overweight but this guy couldn't wield up because he wasn't the right wielder of it. Only Allison/Lady Siam could do it.

"Argghhh!," the Insee agent cried out, grabbed the shield in his both hands and tried all his strength to lift it off.

He tried as his eyes gazed to Lady Siam with fear when she slowly moved to him.

"Why can't I lift this off?"

"I'll help you but tell me first which ones you want from here."

Lady Siam stood over him. His beads flew along his face. His teeth gnashed in pain. He breathed hard and still kept trying to lift it off. He screamed as the weight was increased by the gravity addition technology inside the shield.

"Tell me. If you don't, this shield will kill you easily," Lady Siam intimidated the guy but he seemed not to surrender her easily. He still kept trying as hard as he could but nothing was useful, the shield seemed to be weightier.

The Insee agent screamed. "OKAY! OKAY! I tell you! I tell you."

"Just this."

"They want just two important prisoners. They might go already," the guy talked nineteen as his heart rate rose. "They are stronger than everyone else. They're our last hope against you, Lady Siam, they want to kill you."

Lady Siam smiled thankfully. "Thank you very much." Make him sleep, Lady Siam thought to her shield like that. Slowly, the guy closed his eyes and slowed down his breathing until he already fell asleep in the psychic power of Svalinn.

Lady Siam reached her hand to the shield which had been on the guy's chest, it rapidly got about and quickly hovered onto Lady Siam's hand which armed it on other arm. She continued her way through long corridor, seeing many cells had already been open.

Lady Siam stood in front of a locked door. She kicked it open, revealing six warders tied with desks, mouths were shut with shreds. Their eyes looked to her for help.

Lady Siam quickly moved to them and untied them all.

"You have to go from here, Lady. There are many C4s around here," said this by a warder in English with Thai accent.

"Next time, I would be better to hear Thai," Lady Siam responded.

"You have to go. You can help many men," they said in Thai.

"Not without you all," Lady Siam disputed. "I can stop those C4s. Where are they?"

"We don't know but one still under that desk," one of them indicated to a desk near the door where one C4 was on it.

Lady Siam saw its timer running now at . "You all had to go now. I'll go and help the rest." The five minutes time wasn't so fast but not slow. "I can't leave people dying like this. Go!"

The warders suddenly did after her command, running away.

Lady Siam rose her shield. "Bring me to the survivors. Go!" Lady Siam threw her shield to a wall where it collided and reflected to other way. She suddenly followed it.

The time had been counting down. Lady Siam ran after her shield pass room by room and went to see a large group of officers tied with a big pillar. Beside them were two C4s.

Her shield cleared all rest Insee agents out of the way, letting Lady Siam untying them.

"Separate to help your friends in a minute. Then go. Go!"

Almost all officers suddenly went without question, one of them paid respect to Lady Siam who did the same back. "Thank you, sir." He went to other way.

Lady Siam nodded to her shield just before it hovered, leading her to other way. They ran in long corridor together and reached at a locked door.

Lady Siam launched herself against it and helped a man out. "You should go now!"

"Thank you." Then he ran out.

The shield led her to the rest, helping people and warders, all in all rooms in this very big central prison.

Lady ran onto a second floor where she met an Insee agent installing bomb. "Stop that now!" He looked and smiled ay her just before he jumped through glass. Lady Siam suddenly walked to see...he ran through forest near the prison, disappeared in darkness of the night. Lady heard something very dangerous. "Oh! That's not cool." Lady Siam saw a C4 in a bathroom, it had been counting and timer showed that it was now. "Damn it!" Lady Siam recalled her shield back into her hand and suddenly jumped out and flied off at the same time the whole prison exploded. She could save many men and couldn't stop all C4s.


	10. Chapter 8 : New Leaders of Insee Gang

~**8**~

**New Leaders of Insee Gang**

The smell of pulverized cement and mortar filled the cold night air as the band of Insee gangsters moved through the decimated remains of unfinished building somewhere in Chonburi. Breath fogged before the Insee gangsters as they scampered up a thick slab of concrete, the remains of the roof, their last hurdle before they made their way back out under the stars.

"Vesker," A Thai woman wearing mask called out with just enough volume to be heard. She waited for the leader of their unit to turn back and acknowledge her. The others slowed as well, wondering if she'd called out for help or in warning. A woman pointed to Duke, a German shepherd that never left her side. "A little help?" she drawled and saw another man form the barest of grins at Vesker's answering grumble.

Vesker motioned to her with his hand and scrambled back down the concrete, kicking up dirt and gravel as he went, reaching out as the woman boosted Duke up into his arms. They exchanged a smile as the dog started licking Vesker's stubble covered chin. He started to offer his hand to the woman but she waved him away.

"Hold on to Duke," she instructed him before reaching out to slap Vesker playfully on the leg. As he moved away, the woman planted one boot in a crevice and maneuvered herself up, only to find another hand held out to her when she glanced up to judge the remaining distance. It was the fast and furious Linglom who didn't wear mask. He was stranger for her. She slipped her hand into his and let him leverage her up. "Thanks," she said with a hesitant smile.

"Linglom Lukpayafai" he said slowly, seeming reluctant to let go of her hand, he kissed down on it. She suddenly pulled her hand out and was about to attack him but...

"Stop that by now!" the voice of new comer stopped her action. Linglom smiled proud with this. They all looked at the new coming man who was the same one talking to the vampire in dark room. Beside him were prisoners from the Chonburi Central Prison including Mr. Magnum. "You don't have authorization to attack this guy," he explained it carefully.

"Why?!"

"Because he is going to be our new leader. This one is Linglom Lukpayafai. I don't know his real name but our boss commanded us to admire him as a leader and..." He turned to Magnum and continued the introduction. "This one is Mr. Magnum, co-leader."

The woman looked to Linglom who glanced at her with a gaze of gratification. His eyes echoed the full of his sexual need on her. His gaze roamed down her suit, looking directly to her chest. She looked a bit pungent but she had to lower her head and said it carefully "Sorry, sir".

"Never mind," he spoke fluently and laughed.

"Vesker!" the introducer called out. Vesker suddenly moved to him, getting all attention at his words. "You cleaned hall already?" Vesker nodded. "Good. Then lead us."

Vesker nodded again and led everyone to a big elevator in the center of this ruined building. They all moved down to the big hall where they all got attention to the stage that Vesker, introducer, Magnum and Linglom stepped on.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the introducer started. "It's been very long time we have hidden in shadow and served under Tiger Canine. Now they saved us and gave us the true saviors who we can trust and who will lead us against our real enemy out there."

Vesker stepped forward and showed the full 1 meter tall picture of Lady Siam with the shield Savlinn.

"This woman is our most dangerous threat now," he continued. "She is Lady Siam. All along these two months, we have found her everywhere we step upon. She's number 1 threat who surely will block our true mission. I reported this to our big boss two weeks ago and four hours ago, we successfully helped these hopes from the central prison."

The Insee gangsters clapped their hands. Their attentions were gotten at the two super humans on stage.

"Now brothers and sisters, we don't have to be afraid of this lady that much. We will advance every man down to Si Racha City tomorrow. We will get on our own ship and continue our search for whatever our masters want," the introducer announced all this proudly as all Insee agents never lost attentions from them. "No one can stop our Insee Gang as before."

All Insee gangsters rose their hands and cheered their new leaders. Everyone on stage looked very proud.

...

A folder of paper was thrown down the circular wooden table inside the room, there were many pictures from surveillance videos in the Central Prison. Some were pictures of Lady Siam running, attacking Insee gangsters, and helping warders. Some were the escape of Magnum and Linglom. "These are all I can recover, sir," a man said quietly.

Police Lieutenant Colonel Wichai Kraiwutt, male, age 38, who looked so smart with his uniform and rank and had sat on a chair opposite to that man who stepped back to stand still, picked the pictures from folder up to look, one by one.

"Lady Siam again, she tried to help but she can't," he murmured as he looked at each picture. "We should thank her after all. They got those two dangerous men."

"Sir, I don't think Lady Siam is the one we should thank. She gets into scenes all night and attacks and lets the gangsters go before we can get there," explained Police Captain Duang-gaaw Egprat who had sat left side of Police Colonel. "She's another dangerous and threat to all our crime scenes."

"She saved my daughter many weeks ago and I think she tried to help us. If we let her help us, we can get a new expert serving like our lead."

"Sir, I don't think so."

"Look at these pictures," the colonel tossed the pictures to Duang-gaaw's side. She grabbed them up and quickly glanced each of them, one by one. "Maybe this can change your mind."

"And what about the two prisoners, sir?"

"Try to find them. Do everything to get them back into jail. Capture dead if you really have to. They are too dangerous to both our land and our world and..." the colonel looked to the outside of room where a man wearing sun glasses had been waiting for his welcome gesture. "...I think you need a help from professional agent."

That man walked into the room and put his sun glasses off. Duang-gaaw turned to look at the man. He was a Thai/American hybrid, his eyes were a bit small, his bows weren't dark, he had black hair and tall. His full name was...

"This is Agent Sattra Prasobchoke of T.A.F.F.E."

"What? I saw you in news. You are dead?" That's confusion, Duang-gaaw wondered how he could arrive; he saved Bangkok from the bomb which was installed with tube of zombie virus in his battle against Insee Gang almost seven years ago. Duang-gaaw saw it in the news, she couldn't believe that.

Sattra smiled friendly. "I'm still alive, ma'am. I have seen the truth and value of life. I'm here under the command of General Anongsak Pichitchai."

"General Pichitchai and Marshal Chaiwutt told me that they know what the Insee Gang want," Colonel Kraiwutt explained. "So they send one of their best agents to help for hunting down the two prisoners. We are now authorized to capture dead."

"Don't worry, ma'am, I am not alone. Other best agents will come to help us very soon," said Sattra confidently.

"I think it's okay if you are assertive," Duang-gaaw replied.

"I think this is very late night and we may be all tired. So let's go home. Dismiss." The Police Colonel ended the meeting, grabbed the folder.

Both Duang-gaaw and Sattra reached their hands for the folder at the same time.

"Ma'am, I should get that. You really want to know who Lady Siam exactly is? I think you should give it to me. Maybe I can put that mask off to reveal who is behind it."

Duang-gaaw withdrew her hand. "Okay."

The police colonel handed it to Sattra who kept it inside his backpack and walked off.

They left the room, getting back home. Sattra walked along the road into a park where was very dark in this full moon night; a black limo car had parked there. Sattra looked around while he was walking calmly to that car. The door was opened by someone inside it, welcomed Sattra into it.

"Sir, we get the pictures. My A.I. has been deleting everything about her in their database," he reported to a middle-aged General of Royal Thai Army. Noticing his look, this was Stefan's father who truly was in this timeline; he was General Anongsak Pichitchai. "Sir, are you sure that they will join us?"

"They have to trust us after all, Dan. If the police knew who Lady Siam was, they would be a big problem."

"Sir, I accessed into system for data of Warayutt Pichitchai. He has stage 3 brain cancer on his telencephalon around upper part brain over his pineal glands. He's special case under care of Dr. Manirat Sawangsang in Phyathai Sriracha Hospital."

Pichitchai looked serious with that, even if this was another Stefan who came back from another future, but he was also his son; Stefan had sacrificed for everyone else. Pichitchai took this millstone into his thought though, he sighed again and again. Sattra seemed to understand him very much.

"Sir, why do you seem serious like this?"

"He's still my son anyway, Dan. That cancer hasn't just given him weird headache but at this point, it may outshine his mind."

"Pineal gland?"

"Yes. Only our vulnerability is that part and any parts around it. If it's like what you have said, now I think he can't even control his mind to do a lot of thing as before."

"I still don't understand. Naturally, this can be cured with mind therapy. The size can be decreased by both mediation and chemotherapy. If he is really the best of mind power, he should be able to clean it."

"Not that easy. It's hard to say. Only one way we can cure him is we have to remove those tumors out."

Pichitchai sighed again. Sattra looked at him with another question. "Sir, should we tell this to?"

"No. Not yet." Pichitchai interrupted. "We'll work on this slowly. I think now Stefan is having chemotherapy. That's not our duty to intervene. We have only one mission on Insee and I wanna see how Lady Siam will manage her own problems. This time, Stefan might be teaching her the most important lesson. I know because I know how my son thinks."

"As your wish, sir."

"You can go now. Thank you for information."

Sattra opened the door and exited. Pichitchai looked to the driver. "Go. I have a date with Pookey. I shouldn't be late."

"Yes, sir," the driver replied and drove the car off this park, leaving Sattra alone here.

...

Everyone in the house paid their attention to Allison who served them some kind of worms in blood; vermicelli with something looked a bit like tomato sauce but its color was brown. Cameron seemed to be very interesting in the food but only its smell that touched her nose explained that it might be not good, like something had been stinking beneath the weird sauce.

"All my abilities. You all must eat," Allison playfully threatened them all. "If anyone's dish had even a line of vermicelli, I wouldn't cook for you all again."

Supposing it could be, Cameron and her children seemed like they might want toilet near them for sure. The food on plate in front of them seemed to be like the serial killers that were about to cut their stomach apart. Should they eat that thing? Cameron's gaze looked up to see Allison smiling to them. Cameron looked away from Allison to her three children and whispered. "Eat it all, who can eat it all tonight, I'll give a new toy."

"Good. Let's have dinner." Allison started the great dinner. She walked over to sit beside where Stefan on his wheelchair was. Stefan and their children began their eating.

Even if the smell of the food almost killed their respiratory system, Stefan ate the first small bite of food with feeling of gentleness, deliciousness, saltiness, sweetness; every taste of sauce and soft vermicelli mixed ideally in Stefan's mouth. He bit for a while before he swallowed it down and turned to his wife nearby him. His expression showed like he just ate ambrosia- the food of angelic goddess in reality, not mythology.

"How is it, Stefan?" Allison stared in his eyes, waiting for his words and hoping that he wouldn't lie.

"Oh! Allison, this is very toothsome," he praised her sincerely.

Cameron saw his look, so she tried it one small bite. As well as Stefan, Cameron's eyes widely opened as it melted in her mouth. It was she never ate before. Its smell was just outlook that wasn't the truth inside the success of this new recipe of food. Cameron's expression changed from fear to be great, better and better every time she ate it.

"What is this, Allison? I never ate this thing before. I can't really explain how delicious this sauce is because...because it's so tasty," Cameron stated surprisingly.

"Thank you, Cam," said Allison, tried to keep her smile within her own mind. "That sauce was made out of pickled fish mixed with cheese and tomato sauce. It's compost between northeastern Thai and Italian food."

"Interesting," Cameron exclaimed as she continued another bite.

The children started eating it. They all felt this so good like their parents. Everyone in kitchen ate all of it with delight and happiness. Some moments, Allison gently spoon-fed Stefan, some Cameron spoon-fed this to each of her kids. Allison smiled proudly that everyone could eat it as well. She could see Stefan begging for another and other.

When it ended, everyone too enjoyed it to even lick each of their plates deliciously.

"Cameron, tomorrow it was a great day of me. Please go with me. I'm going to take a degree."

"What? You are going to become postgraduate?" Cameron looked very surprised with that. Allison nodded confirmation.

"Yeah, it's bachelor of Business Administration Program in Managerial Accounting; 148 cumulative credits, Kasetsart University Si Racha Campus," Allison bragged. "At first, they didn't like to let me through but Stefan confirmed them that I am completely a Thai."

"Why?"

"Kasetsart University Si Racha Campus would only let Thais through for education. Now they have changed. Naturalized can apply for almost every field."

Allison turned to Stefan who had been quiet since she talked to Cameron about her tomorrow graduation. "Stefan, what's wrong?" He turned and smiled faintly.

"Nothing, Allison."

"Don't lie to me, Stefan," Allison affirmed her old question via these words with low voice.

"I'm really sorry, Alise. Tomorrow is your day but I can't really even go to congratulate you. It's very busy," Stefan replied uncertainly, he was still afraid that Allison might be angry of him or whatsoever. "I'm so sorry."

Allison smiled, no stress. "That's alright. I understand you, Stefan. You have worked hard for years. If you didn't, I know tomorrow wouldn't happen. You can come back as fast as you can and congratulate me later."

Stefan smiled again but this time, his smile was warmer.

"Sir, I have found something very interesting," Nevlin's voice called them from his own lab. All their attentions were gotten.

Nevlin had stood in front of the lab. He looked very serious. This could be very big problem or whatsoever...


	11. Chapter 9 : Investigation

~**9**~

**Investigation**

The flood of code flowing across Sattra's screen, paused and then blinked out, a single image taking its place. It was a headline and news article from the paper Dan read every day when he was just a dangerous fugitive with his two friends who tried all the way to survive from Insee Gang but the police understood them as the threats to everyone as they ran into the code of hell with an intelligent GOFAI platform which they ever used to hack into a system for secret about Insee project.

What would they do again? This question echoed in Sattra's mind as he tried hard to think about what to do. He looked to the digital watch which he just divided into each part. It had many small circuits and mini processors beneath the mask of a small digital touch screen watch. He invented it for what, for why. He upgraded it for what and why. His mind looked very serious as his miss to all dead friends increased.

Jack, Jiew, Gaan, everyone left him with the same goal to destroy everything of this gang but it was gonna happen again. Actually now, he became a great agent of T.A.F.F.E but he seemed unsure about this attack, how he could win it again.

He didn't dare to win this alone.

He would have remembered seeing his name under a headline that read, "Mr. Sattra Prasobchoke sacrifice his life under water, die yesterday from putting tubes of virus from a C4." He would have died many years ago but he didn't.

He once met the God of Death, who gave his mission for the life fruit, and Meka who surprisingly told him that he was the founder of Insee Gang. Sattra never feared anything about his death but only wish he begged the God for was to end the Insee Gang. Meka asked the God of the Underworld for permission to go back to Earth and finish what he started. Dan's time was limited because he had to go back to the Underworld after he defeated Thun Devil, the recent leader of Insee Gang at that time. Both he and Meka were back on Earth to stop Thun Devil. Meka killed Thun Devil and both he and Dan returned to the Underworld. Because he did some great things at the end, the God of the Underworld decided to give Dan his life back so Dan returned to Earth later, the God moved his mind to override the data in a clone body the Insee cloned from his own cell to defeat him earlier. Of course, Dan ended up with Airin...

But now it would destroy the world again.

The Insee always tried to find him. "It won't end just this," Dan remembered the last word of Thun Devil who he and Meka already defeated. Dan rocked back in his chair in surprise and took a paranoid glance around. He might do this much on his own computer, the only face he could imagine was Thun Devil appearing in the depth of his mind.

Shaking, Dan's fingers typed quickly on the keyboard; the system of IDE warned him about more wrong syntax occurred in his code now. It became worse. He tried to relax, got all his concentration on the code again.

"Calm your mind, Dan, Devil is dead, calm your mind now," Dan spoke to himself, warned himself as he slowly and glanced on the screen to find out how these mistakes happened.

Dan tried hard to get his mind pure- kept his breathing as normal as he could, he mediated his mind even when his eyes were still open. His fingers stopped multiple sclerosis. He exhaled to leave all his problems into air, letting it blow from his mind with a cold wind of the late night.

He looked down to the right side of his screen to see the current time; it was now 21:08.

Dan recovered himself on his upgrade for his portable hacking/cracking tool.

Carefully, Dan tried every line of code. Dan deleted two more errors in a few seconds before he slid his cursor down to see other function and ingeniously wrote some more decision making parts and some other loops into one of primary method of the digital watch programming code which the whole code had been writing in D programming language.

Dan thought about how a computer could recognize and search for other computer. He thought of how human mind could work, why he could sense that someone had been watching at him from behind sometime. It was like that human mind could link to other via the special frequency signal of electromagnetic wave as radio wave and microwave.

"What about this, Danny?," Dan questioned with himself as he replaced a function with some lines of code. At first, this made him a few lines of string on his exception list but he made his way to main function and changed some values in some global valuables which exactly every function could use values from these valuables.

The code seemed to be very okay. Dan just edited some functions to be more intelligent when it worked.

Dan tried hard to think about each function with the pair of his piercing eyes and his sensitivity through its logic. Runtime errors were now what he was worrying about because in reality, if these errors happened, it might be the way his enemy would kill him easily and he kissed good bye to his life and sure, the God of Death might have to send him to the land of unknown fate.

He tried all his best, scanning all the many lines of code with his own eyes, alone without help from other humans. He started to feel tired and the door was opened. He suddenly turned his gun toward the new comer. What a surprise! It was Airin, his beloved wife with their 3 years-old child- MOSS on her embrace and backpack behind her back closing the door carefully.

"Airin."

"Dan, why don't you just drop your work for a while?"

Dan turned back to his screen, thought of words in a sec as his hand controlled the mouse to click at 'save' button on the IDE. He turned back to his wife as his hand slowly folded the screen of his laptop down.

He gave her a small happy smile. "How is he?"

"Asleep now." Airin made her way to a cradle and walked over to Dan who still sat on his chair.

"I think you need a rest. Computer isn't good to your health. In BBC news in the past, the European Respiratory Journal reports the case of a young man from New Zealand who nearly died after developing deep vein thrombosis following long periods of physical inactivity in front of his computer," Airin explained. "The man, the first recorded victim of a condition which has been dubbed e-thrombosis, spent up to 18 hours a day using his computer. He developed a massive blood clot that formed in his leg veins, broke off and travelled to his lungs."

"I remembered that. Thank you very much, Airin," Dan replied with all smiles on his face. Computer was his closest friend but he never let it be the most important thing in his life.

Airin continued, "Researchers, led by Dr. Richard Beasley, of the Medical Research Institute of New Zealand, warn the widespread use of computers in so many aspects of modern life may put many people at risk of developing DVT. Dr. Beasley said: "It may be similar to the situation with the risk of blood clots with long distance air travel - it was not until there was publicity with individual cases that the real extent of the problem was recognized." The researchers say anybody who uses a computer for prolonged periods should undertake frequent leg and foot exercises, and take regular breaks away from the screen."

"Seemed interesting. Okay. I think I should get some rest," Dan scoots his chair out of his desk, leaning his head backward. "Oh! Ai, my neck is a bit worn out."

Airin flashed a smile and massaged the back of his neck carefully. The truth that she was a good doctor never left her skill on a body, she knew almost every organ of humanity as well. He closed his eyes, feeling this very comfortable.

"Ai, I really care about our future. Insee Gang's return was just freaking me out," he mumbled softly as she massaged him unanimously. "I worry about this much. I fear...I fear that they may hurt my family. I can't stop this."

Airin thought about it. She never wanted to be hurt by Insee but she also worried about her husband. For only reason to love him, this was why she swore in the church that she would always be along his side. "Dan, I think...you should get some rest. Maybe let's exercise for the good of yourself."

"Exercise?"

"Yes, you should move your body parts. Your legs, your hands and your arms and also your hips should be moved more frequently. I have found another way," Airin said that with some parts of her calling him back as her husband, not only a man trying hard to protect his land and his family. "You can continue your work tomorrow. Besides, Moss is asleep now. We have this time free."

"Insee gangsters don't have to kill me if I kill myself," he said as he slowly revolved to meet her. "So, it's okay for living the moment together."

He brought his hands up to his face as he closed his eyes. For a moment, he remembered the past together with her. Dan felt something light and soft fall at his feet. Dan dropped his hands and opened his eyes. Lying on his feet was what looked suspiciously like Airin's dress. Dan looked up at the woman standing before him. Yep, it was her dress alright, and she tossed her bra down the floor before him. She smiled and blinked at him. "Let's see how exercise is this."

She stood before him wearing only a pair of light green panties. He looked over her body, taking in her long slim legs, toned stomach, and of course, her breasts. They were small but perky, each capped with a hard pink nipple surrounded by a slightly lighter areola. As he looked at her chest Dan felt his dick become even harder, if that was possible.

Dan gently put off his shirt, stood up together with slid down his pants down along his legs. Their eyes were kept to lock at each other as he thought about what he would do to her. Then their lips met as they kissed. After a few moments one of Airin's hands slid around Dan's neck and down his smooth chest, over his abdomen, and finally to his cock. Wrapping her hand around his length she began to leisurely jerk him off. Dan gasped, and Airin used the opportunity to deepen their kiss, her tongue sliding its way into his mouth. Dan's hands came up to grasp the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair.

In a minute later, both fell onto their bed in their room. Airin moved to the center of the mattress, her head resting against the pillows, legs spread wide. Dan's eyes traveled over her exquisite body, lingering on her glistening sex, pink folds slightly parted and waiting to envelop him. After a moment he joined her on the bed, his body hovering over hers. They kissed as Dan slid an arm under her neck. His other hand went to her chest, caressing each of her breasts. Then he moved lower, gliding over her stomach until his hand was poised at the top of her slit.

Airin placed her hand on top of Dan's. They looked at each other for a moment, then Airin moved his hand lower, guiding his fingers through her slick nether lips. She slowly moved his fingers up and down the length of her pussy, allowing him to catalog every detail of her sex. Finally she positioned his index finger so that it was at the entrance to the womanhood. Then she gently pushed it in.

Dan felt her vagina surround his finger with moisture and scalding heat. He felt her muscles flex around his digit, squeezing him gently. He curled his finger, pressing it against her walls, and she let out a low moan.

As his finger continued to move within her, Airin would let out the occasional gasp or moan. Finally he removed his hand from her sex and moved it up to cup her face.

"You ready?" He asked. Airin nodded. "Right," His hand went down to her side, holding her ribs as he lowered his body to hers, his dick pressing against her crotch, her pussy hot and wet against his sex. Airin raised her legs, her thighs pressing against his hips. She wrapped her arms around his torso, her hands running up and down his back. Dan repositioned himself, his cock and balls sliding against her folds, then raised his pelvis up just enough to move his hand from her stomach to his member, maneuvering his penis so that its tip sat at the entrance to her vagina. He moved his hand back up to her side and they just looked at each other for a long moment. Then Dan pushed down and forward, sheathing himself inside her.

They each gasped as Dan filled her. On instinct Dan pulled part way out again, only to thrust back into her.

Airin grabbed Dan's shoulder with one hand, her other went down to clutch his ass. She rocked her hips in time with his thrusts, letting out a low grunt every time he bottomed out inside her. Dan kissed her, their tongues sliding against each other. He moved the arm beneath her, holding her chest against his, felling her breasts press against him. His other hand moved to grasp her thigh, steadying her pelvis as he increased the power and speed of his thrusts. Their kiss ended and Dan buried his face in the crook of her neck, her hand on his shoulder coming up to hold his head. He felt as if an electric current was passing through his body, gathering in his balls and cock. He thrust into her one last time before going over the edge, filling her womb with his seed. Dan laid on her, both their bodies drenched in sweet, gasping as his body seemed to hum with the afterglow of their copulation. After a few moments, Dan moved off of her, lying on his back to her right. Airin rolled onto her side and looked at him, her head propped up on his hand.

"Relaxed?" She asked with very low voice as she breathed hard.

"Yeah, I guess," Dan looked to her. She smiled as if the pain he just gave her was just nothing. Dan smiled back.

Airin moved her other hand to his abdomen, her fingers slowly tracing random patterns on his stomach. "I told you. This is the way to lull you, isn't it?"

He couldn't control his heart beat at all.

Airin moved closer him and moved his arm to embrace her. She snuggled in his embrace, trying to get his mind only on her and getting him away from work to relieve his stress. Dan played with her hair as he thought about what he should do, lie here with her or continue his work.

He breathed hard. Embracing her with both arms, he determined to relax himself from work tonight and enjoyed the moment with Airin. They both slowly fell asleep, enchanted.

...

Many surveillance pictures showing across screen in a dim room, four persons were watching these on Nevlin's computer inside his secret lab of the house.

"Sir, this is what you should see," Nevlin hit a couple of key. Immediately, they all saw an Insee agent in one big surveillance camera where it was in a supermarket. "This is from a surveillance video in a supermarket you got to yesterday, Mrs. Pichitchai. When you fought against that guy, you would never see this. On that man's shoulder," Nevlin stopped the video and zoomed in until they saw a logo on the jacket of that Insee agent, it's a logo of a company or something, "it's a logo on a new designed jacket of Zeltic Jacket Industry. Not only this man using this jacket."

Nevlin keyed on keyboards so fast. "I found this."

Comparing with all Insee agents in all surveillance video, everyone had worn the same kind of jacket. That didn't make sense for Stefan. "What? It was very usual that they could buy jackets from the same company."

"Yes, sir. Very usual, but I hacked into the company; these jackets haven't been released from the company yet. These aren't for personal use. No pre-order from military unit. Not even one in stock of this company in list. Everything already dropped. How could they get these?"

"It's just jacket," Cameron said.

"Not just jacket. The fiber which is used to create this thing isn't common, it's more like Kevlar but looks so great with its smaller and thinner size," Nevlin explained. "It's good for infiltration and also it is only a project for navy bulletproof jacket but it was already dropped. It is too expensive."

"So, you are saying that this company is producing these jackets without authorization," Allison summarized.

"Yes, sir. You all know what I am, I can recognize this thing as well. And last night, when Mrs. Pichitchai got back from the central prison, I checked the remnant of cloth with all Mrs. Pichitchai always got from every fight against this gang. It was from this kind of fiber."

"I have fought with all these people but still don't know anything about them," Allison crossed her arms over her chest as she said.

Nevlin opened a page of newspaper which was the news almost 30 years ago. The Insee Gang flusters the whole city of Chiangmai, police being serious.

"Insee Gang?"

Nevlin opened another page, showing the news of the end of Insee Gang 27 years ago.

"The Insee Gang leader was killed. All seemed end but twenty years later, the Insee Gang returned and caused the one stroke of zombie rain which changed everyone in Bangkok to be zombies," Nevlin explained as he slid to another news and other. "It ended again. And now it's going to happen again."

"So be it, if you are really sure that the Zeltic is behind all this, I'll go there," Allison spoke impatiently. "Who with me?"

"I will," Stefan first but Allison turned to him and shook her head. "Why, Allison?"

"Someone has to be here to take care of our kids. I think you preserve for this duty. I will go with Cameron. At first, I may have to see captain."


	12. Chapter 10 : Insee's factory

**~10~**

**The Insee's factory**

It was the middle of the night when Vesker entered the long room in the basement of the Zeltic facility, but the clacking of keys greeted him, as he knew they would. He was deep in the heart of the cyber-security wing, buried–bunker style–in the sub-basement of the factory.

He made his way through the tables of the bullpen, the faint blue light of monitors the only source of illumination in the cave-like room. He caught flashes of code and light reflecting off of cans of energy drinks and Japanese canned coffee as he walked through the room toward the back offices.

A man was in a small office stacked with computers, server racks, and technical debris, leaving only a cluttered path around the desk. There were no chairs for guests, and Vesker frowned as he cleared his throat. A man didn't stir from where he was hunched over a keyboard, his head bobbing up and down to the faint bass that Vesker could hear leaking out of his headphones. Vesker knocked on the doorframe, loudly, before finally walking around the desk to wave a hand in front of the man's face.

"Oh, hey, man, didn't see you," said the man as he pulled the earbuds out of his ears and leaned back in his chair. This close, Vesker could smell the stale sweat that seeped out of his pores. Glazed eyes stared up at him through thick, horn-rimmed glasses. "What'd ya need?"

"Vesker. The leaders sent me here. He said that we should pack everything in here and got out. Shut down all your equipment."

"Why, sir?" The man seemed confused. He could be in front of his screen and desk all night; no one or nothing aimed to come in this factory.

"It's their command. Please don't question me. They want everything out in an hour."

The man couldn't get it. "What? An hour is too short."

"Do the best. No police get anything." Vesker impressed the command to the man who sighed and nodded.

...

Living her life as a citizen of Thailand very usual in the night, Duang-gaaw wasn't just a good police. She lived in a townhouse in the big city of Si Racha. Her life with her family wasn't much different to Allison's, only she and her husband had one son.

Without knowing anyone watching her life, Police Captain lived her life very normally. Her husband was trying to get their TWO-YEAR OLD son to eat rice. She kissed his forehead, picked up the black bag of trash.

Duang-gaaw stick the lid on the trash can in front of her small house near her gate. She sensed something nearby, on top of her second floor balcony. Without a word, she suddenly drew and aimed her pistol to...

...LADY SIAM hiding near colonnade, was crouched.

"Easy, easy, Captain," Lady Siam dissuaded her politely. Duang-gaaw flashed a turn to her husband and her son inside the house. They didn't notice that and she didn't want them to be frightened by gunfire in house. Captain slowly closed the door, but still kept eyes and gun aiming to Lady Siam.

Carefully, she lowered her gun and talked to Lady Siam with lowest voice she could do: "What do you want from me?"

"You're a good cop," Lady Siam praised her coldly.

"Then why are you here? I really want to get you to police station very much."

"Like I said, you're a good cop. I can trust you in this mission. Si Racha and the whole province are being in danger."

"I think you are the most dangerous thing around here."

Lady Siam shook her head. "No. Not me. I mean about the two prisoners. I and my friends have accessed into the net and found a lot of old news about gangsters wearing eagle masks. They all are unlike the one in Bangkok. I don't know what they want but we have found something leading us to the Insee's factory." Lady Siam tossed a small remnant of cloth from Insee jacket to Duang-gaaw who caught it and looked. "That's what I have always gotten during the fight against those gangsters."

"It's just a shred," Duang-gaaw didn't think about it much.

"So, put on silencer and fire at it."

Duang-gaaw still didn't trust Lady Siam as she did as asked. Lady Siam didn't want to go away, she hadn't; this time she had to try to get help from Duang-gaaw who had always tried to hunt her down. Duang-gaaw put the shred down on a flake and fired at it only one shot. The fiber that seemed only normal, could stop the force of gunfire and the bullet from her pistol couldn't even cut the shred apart. The flake was like it ever was before, no wounds and burns on it. That surprised Duang-gaaw very much but she didn't care much, she looked up and didn't see Lady Siam again.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Duang-gaaw, thinking that Lady Siam might have already gone but not yet...

"You saw that," Lady Siam said softly, she was already a meter away behind Duang-gaaw. "It's a bulletproof. This thing is unauthorized and already was canceled in military use."

"Why about this thing?" Duang-gaaw looked at Lady Siam

"Outside of it looks commonly like just a shred but its fiber is extra power absorption, sticky and durable, a bit like my black cape. The point is that all Insee agents are wearing them when they are harming people. These things belong to Zeltic industry."

"Okay. I will report this to colonel tomorrow morning."

"No. We should go right now," but Lady Siam insisted. "Tomorrow, they all may move these things away."

"But I don't have a search warrant. It's illegal."

Lady Siam shook her head and tried handing her a black shred mask which looked like her own. "Wearing this, you go there with me."

Duang-gaaw hesitated. From what she ever knew from her life experience and her job, everyone couldn't be trusted even if it was her own family. She looked at the shred then looked to Lady Siam's face. "Why should I trust you?"

"I can kill you very easily. If I really wanted that or whatsoever, you wouldn't have stood here for these long minutes."

Duang-gaaw still hesitated.

"We have not much time. Now go or not?" Lady Siam still needed her help. Duang-gaaw thought about that, if Lady Siam lied to her, she could kill her easily but if it was true, she would, maybe get promoted and also successfully did the job she had learned and trained to do. Her hand slowly picked the shred from Lady Siam's hand and shouted into house...

"Darling, can I go outside for a few hours?"

"Sure, you can. Please come back fast," shouted her husband from inside the house. Duang-gaaw sighed and wore the mask.

"Let's go," Duang-gaaw said to Lady Siam very quietly.

...

Wearing shred mask and gloves, Cameron was an only one here who wasn't one of Insee agents, looking over to the transportation for all jackets in secret stock in a wooden warehouse/factory where legally belonged to Zeltic Industry. Each one is working hard to move boxes onto four pick-up trucks.

Cameron seemed impatient as she hid behind a large wooden box. No one noticed her. The night was dark enough to not to shine moon light at her to reflex her shadow into the view of those Insee agents. Cameron looked down, still hiding.

Quietly, Cameron rechecked her favorite Glock.

As Cameron finished her pistol, she heard steps sounds of two persons behind her. So she turned around and aimed her gun, pointing to Lady Siam and Duang-gaaw who carefully joined her.

"Tin Miss, lower your gun," Lady Siam whispered.

Cameron sighed and slowly lowered her gun. They carefully moved, watching to the transportation very carefully. Cameron pointed to a surveillance camera in front of the factory at the right side of its entrance. "Look there." Both got attention to the camera.

"Is that a problem to both of you?" Duang-gaaw replied quietly and hoped that she would get an answer from these two persons who exchanged a suspicious look before her.

"Just look what we can do, Captain."

"There are many surveillance cameras around this factory. Lady Siam, I think you should send out your shield," Cameron advised Lady Siam on that.

"No. They can see," Duang-gaaw contradicted, grabbing Lady Siam's hand which held her shield.

Lady Siam smiled pleasantly. "I don't think so. My shield is capable to hide itself from every eye."

"Go and destroy all cameras," Lady Siam whispered to her shield. "Oh! Please don't forget to camouflage yourself." Then Lady Siam threw the shield out to the side and it hovered in the air to the first camera. SMASH! Every Insee agent turned to see...the camera was broken but they couldn't see anything else.

In the office of the hacker where he was with Vesker sitting nearby him, looking on screens and seeing that the cameras were being cut down, one by one, they both alerted their minds.

"Hey! Guys. Look to all wires. There must be something wrong," the man shouted command into his small radio. "Cameras shut down. Very carefully."

"Roger that," a voice answered from radio. They just waited for a while until the radio man called back: "Sir, do you copy?"

"Yes," the man acknowledged.

"No wires cut, sir. But the cameras have crashed by something I don't know. Agghh!" Then the voice disappeared from radio.

"Hello! Hello."

No respond.

The man turned to Vesker who suddenly pushed the alarm button. The light flashed alarming around the whole warehouse/factory.

All Insee looked around as alarm alerted. "What the hell?!" They couldn't find out where the threats were but their guns were at ready, they didn't even see Svalinn which hovered from the factory to where the trio was.

"We can go now," Lady Siam talked to Duang-gaaw and Cameron.

"What about the exhibit?"

Cameron almost forgot it. After she had heard that, she suddenly picked a small spy camera with brooch. "This is yours." Cameron handed it to Duang-gaaw who brooch it with her shirt. "Everything it sees will belong to you. Let's go."

Lady Siam led them to face the Insee Gang.

"Come on guys, drop everything you have been doing, put down your weapons and raise your hands over your head," Duang-gaaw shouted to those terrorists automatically as she aimed her gun for intimidation, like it was a part of programming in her mind.

Those Insee agents laughed at them all who just smiled subtly in front of them.

Lady Siam flange her shield toward one of them; the attack was clear, the shield hit him wildly to send him backward in many meters away from group, just before the shield bounced back into Lady Siam's hand again.

With the first open fight, all Insee stopped laughing and suddenly opened fire with their all guns.

Lady Siam raised her shield, so incredibly, the initial shockwave in shape of dome covered them and exploded to smash them all away from the trio. "Get our job done," Lady Siam said her words with gesture which told both Cameron and Duang-gaaw to part to their ways as plan they never told each other.

Duang-gaaw turned to the right. Cameron turned to the left. Lady Siam just moved forward without fear. The Insee gang advanced, defensing themselves from the intruders.

Lady Siam launched her shield against one who flied backward to collide with a big basketwork, and she spin-hit other.

With skills as trained policewoman, Duang-gaaw moved to her way and fired at the legs or hands or arms of thugs instead of killing them. Her gloved hands snatched two pistols which didn't belong to her, and used them against those enemies on veranda. Duang-gaaw dropped as a guy was firing at her with his Glock, she rolled to her right side, aimed up and fired at that guy, killing him necessarily.

Alone along the way in production plant, Cameron rushed to punch a man who fell to ground and lost consciousness with the force which was caused from the Kalibaium endoskeleton beneath her human organic skin. Another Insee guy showed up behind a production machine which still pumped producing jacket into production lines, he fired at her for about 4 or 5 shots but it didn't seem to be harmful for Cameron who just felt a bit painful but didn't die. Angrily, Cameron threw a panel to the man. The panel was still live with cords so when it was thrown to this man, it shocked him and knocked him down the floor. All production machines and some light bulbs immediately turned off, the reserved power was begun working in low state of power.

Lady Siam in her way fighting Insee agents carefully, she flange her cape to snap around one's wrist and pulled him toward her fist which she punched directly at his nose. Other two agents raked their guns at Lady Siam who suddenly shielded herself. All bullets damaged with the indestructible shield and fell to ground without any aftereffect on Lady Siam who then suddenly threw the shield at one of them and continued hand-to-hand fighting with another one who came from behind her meanwhile the shield crashed the side of that one's neck and reflexed to another's before it reflexed away to the man's chest who was running to attack Lady Siam who turned back and got her shield which flied from that man's chest. She spun and thrashed her shield with another one.

Lady Siam made her way to the dark gallery where was filled with WHIRRING, CLANKING SHAPES, SHATTERING CONVEYER BELTS and improbable mechanisms lashing mindlessly. She walked along this way stealthily, her shield with her.

Cameron now rounded a corner into another side of monstrous machinery maze. The heat was tremendous. The air shivered with a pounding roar. A man showed up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waists but she could resist with her force easily and uppercut him, sending him up to the air where he met with a big fan on ceiling. Cameron turned as another one moved to her, she smashed his nose with her elbow just before she kicked him away from her feet.

Duang-gaaw with her guns, walked carefully and stealthily along a narrow alley on the porch where there were many rooms and boxes. Their targets were same- to protect people and destroy Insee.


	13. Chapter 11 : Captain befriend Lady

**~11~**

**Captain befriend Lady**

In the mid-night, Vesker and the man who had sensed something bad happening out there were now quickly collecting everything they could get into their backpacks meanwhile up from the basement, their men had been fighting against the intruders; even it was really a tough furrow to plough, they still tried to do all their best for the Insee Gang.

Lady Siam had been moving through the machines in the dark gallery, alone, without fear. She moved in a crouch through the treacherous tangle of pipes and machinery.

A black circular shield which had same size and shape of Lady Siam's Svalinn but didn't belong to her collided against a pipe near her and reflexed to attack her but Lady Siam avoided it when it bounced pass her to the wall of gallery and bounced back to the same way with calculable motions then got back into a hand of a black dressed female ninja who had stood on a higher pipe in the right side of Lady Siam. Lady Siam grinned aesthetically. "That looks a bit like my shield," Lady Siam gestured the shield.

Without a word, the ninja threw it again as she leaped off to attack Lady Siam with her sharp sword she drew from her sheath behind her back. Lady Siam avoided the cut and jumped as the ninja's shield hovered to her from the backlash behind her. The ninja kicked the shield to the right side where it met the wall and collided backward to Lady Siam who used her cape to spin it away from her.

Now Lady fought with the ninja who moved fast, maybe faster than her. The ninja moved as Lady Siam tried to attack her with Svalinn, she thrashed the sharp edge of sword to Lady's back but her sword couldn't cut through even her cape, so Lady turned a spinning kick at the neck of the ninja who quickly moved along with that kick, summersaulting to avoid the damage from that kick, so Lady Siam felt like she didn't kick anything or anyone.

The ninja grabbed her shield and threw to Lady Siam who quickly fell back avoiding, letting the shield to crash a pipe behind her but the ninja turned her sword and tried to stab it into Lady's chest as she wasn't at ready but Lady Siam suddenly summersaulted back and kicked the sword from the ninja's hand into the air with the tip of her boot.

Both stared at the falling sword. Lady Siam jumped backward onto a pipe behind her and pulled out the ninja's shield; there was also white cold smoke rushing from the crack. The ninja took the sword firmly in her hand and started moving. Lady Siam jumped.

The ninja's sword and the new shield of Lady Siam bumping against each other, they continued fighting. Even the ninja could move fast but Allison who was Lady Siam once ever was trained to learn how to fight a ninja during the war in the future she left. The result of this fight couldn't be the victory of that ninja easily as she thought.

In another way, Cameron was in aisle, it was a maze of monstrous machinery. The heat was tremendous. The air shivered with a pounding roar. Cameron turned back and saw the SILHOUETTE closing on her through the smoky gleam. It disappeared so fast. Cameron didn't care much but she knew that someone was trying to find a vulnerability to attack her.

Then there was a quick wind ruffled her hair through hot air in this factory as she looked passively straight ahead. LASH! Something so sharp cut on her right arm, Cameron suddenly dropped down and held her arm, astonishing. Impatient, Cameron turned around, trying to find her enemy meanwhile her bloody wound was healing itself faster than common human.

When Cameron stood up slowly... LASH! Now it happened at her left thigh, she dropped again, wincing at her new bloody wound. Cameron looked around, seeing no one in her vision. "Come on, guy. Show up if you are manly enough," Cameron shouted out a bit angrily. Her eyes still swayed around, searching for enemy. "Hey! Where are you? Want a game?"

Someone so fast laughed at her.

Cameron slowly stood up and tried to focus her enemy. She grinned playfully as she found the secret and thrashed her arm at the left side at the same time wind blew at her face, a ninja got attack and fell to ground.

Cameron turned to look at the ninja contemptuously. "How is this, shitty ninja?"

The ninja still lied on ground, had felt like he was just hit at his chest by a very hard steel bar.

Entering an office, Duag-gaaw scanned around and saw computers and shelves of folders inside. As she started to find any important files which could really be an exhibit for her crime scene here, glasses shattered like something or someone just pierced through glass windows into the office. She suddenly spun and aimed her pistols around to find her enemy.

Incredible, a heap of smoke formed on desk behind her. She suddenly turned and fired, missing someone. Then another heap of smoke exploded behind her again, so she turned and fired again. There was a sound of wind blowing against something very hard, she suddenly realized the unusual thing; she dropped avoiding an array of knives and sharp, star-shaped discs which went through over her head to the wall in front of her.

Duang-gaaw suddenly turned and tried to search for her enemy. She heard something and suddenly slid to the right side, another array of ninja's weapons flied to her and only one knife just ricocheted at her left brachium. She saw her target now, it was a red suited ninja who held a small capsule in his hand and threw it to ground where it exploded into a BURST OF SMOKE.

Duang-gaaw aimed her gun but still slower than the ninja who disappeared from her view. Duang-gaaw suddenly jumped to the side when the ninga appeared behind the desk and threw a knife at her. She spun and moved to the ninja who tried to trick her with the same way again. She punched him and kicked him to wall. She kicked him again but he caught her leg and spun around, throwing her onto the desk and drawing his blade.

Duang-gaaw suddenly rolled down the desk, getting her pistol from floor and rolling to aim at the ninja's leg. K-POW! One shot was fired directly to the ninja while he was throwing down another smoke capsule. The ninja fell, wrapped his hands around his wounded leg and cried out of pain. The capsule fell and exploded but the ninja didn't disappear.

Duang-gaaw stood up and still aimed her gun at the ninja. "Now, you lose. Put every weapon you have on floor and raise your hands over your head."

The ninja gnashed his teeth as his hand slowly slid on floor to grab his blade. Duang-gaaw suddenly fired but the ninja used his blade to protect himself from the shot. As he spin-slashed at Duang-gaaw, she suddenly leaped backward, getting away from the sharp edge of blade.

"Not bad," Duang-gaaw handed it to the ninja's ability. One of the ninja's legs was injured. That was really bad to almost every ninja, the point and gimmick were to move so fast with unnatural agility but this had slowed down his ability to move.

They both continued fighting with each other.

Down to the production floor, another ninja and Lady Siam had been fighting tooth and nail. Lady Siam threw the black shield toward the ninja who suddenly knocked it down the floor with her sharp sword. With this chance, Lady Siam and Svalinn immediately launched against the ninja who flied backward and collided with a wall behind her. "How is this, ninja?" Lady Siam inquired.

The ninja slowly stood up and threw a star at Lady Siam who shielded herself with Svalinn. The distorted star fell to ground. The ninja looked confused with that. "That's made out of steel," she commented her own star.

"My shield is indestructible," Lady Siam revealed. "If you wanna go, I will let you. Go!"

That seemed disdainful for this ninja; she fisted her hands, gnashed her teeth and stared hard at Lady Siam very angrily. She grabbed her sword and screamed out with pain in her mind as she started to move forward-

No more mercy, Lady Siam called the shots; she twisted her waist a bit, slid her left leg to left side and drew her shield. Finally, she threw out her friendly Svalinn which went straightly to the ninja who thrashed her sword down. The shield and the sword attacked each other with little lightning effect from metal skin friction, almost incredible to explain: Svalinn the indestructible shield could cut and pierce through the sword to bump at the ninja's chest; not just that, the reencounter also broke the sternum and some ribs near her heart, those broken pieces stabbing all her heart and her lungs. The ninja who had collided against the wall behind her from impact load of Svalinn, fell to ground and lied still there meanwhile the shield bounced back into Lady Siam's hand.

Lady Siam rushed to the ninja who hadn't stood up again, checking her breathing and her heart rate; nothing could help her alive, she was already dead. Conscience-stricken and complimentary, Lady Siam opened the ninja's mask to reveal the real Japanese face of the ninja who was as young as her. "You fought with your last strength. Thank you for this. You are a skillful one," Lady Siam whispered to the dead ninja aesthetically, closing the ninja's eyes and letting her die peacefully.

Lady Siam stood again and climbed out onto a catwalk between the two huge mechanisms, finding the fight between the male ninja and Duang-gaaw who now was overpowered through glass to collide against a banister. "Captain!"

As the ninja was at ready to kill, Lady Siam suddenly threw out her shield which launched itself against the belly of that ninja, flying him away from Duang-gaaw who slowly stood up.

"You okay?" Lady Siam inquired anxiously.

"Unless you came, I might die already. Thank you very much. I think you can really be my good friend," Duang-gaaw quickly acknowledged Lady Siam who always replied...

"That's alright." They both looked to the ninja who couldn't have stood up and been trying to throw out the shield which had overlaid him on his chest. "Don't try," said Lady Siam. "You can't move it with all your strength."

Knowing this as well, Duang-gaaw just looked over to the male ninja, breathing calmly. "Tell me where the rest of your men are. We won't have to kill you or arrest you if you tell me. I will detain you as witness and will protect you," Duang-gaaw said what the cops usually said to lost thug.

They both walked over to him. The ninja stared hard to them. Like he had been being overlaid by a very fat wrestler, the ninja couldn't even move to his weapons at his belt.

From another way of catwalk, Cameron ran to join them.

"Tin Miss, what's wrong?" Lady Siam asked.

"You may gotta see this," Cameron hinted. "This place has way to its basement."

"What about this guy?" Duang-gaaw indicated the tired male ninja.

"You called the police already?" The twin sister looked to Duang-gaaw who nodded.

"They may be in hurry. They should arrive in...," before Duang-gaaw could speak all, her attention was gotten to sounds of police cars out of this factory. "Yeah. They have come."

The police got out from their cars, some looked sleepy. They all seemed backslapping when they saw Insee gangsters lying unconsciously on ground inside the factory, so they suddenly handcuffed them and took them into police wagons.

The trio still stood on the catwalk, determining what to do to the unmovable ninja in among them.

"What should we do to him?" Duang-gaaw made her first topic.

"Let him lying here. We'll be back and take the shield. He should be in jail. If he agrees with you, let him say," Lady Siam explained to Duang-gaaw who sighed.

"That's okay. Let's go."

Cameron led them along the catwalk, down to the dark way where they entered the elevator bank and stairs. They chose stairs, going down to the basement.

They saw Vesker and the man running out from a room with backpacks to other way in darkness. At first, they wanted to follow but it seemed adverse. They preferred to enter the room where they found it as the chamber of that man. Every hard disk and some folders weren't at their places.

"Where is this?"

No one answered the question of Duang-gaaw. The twin sisters looked down and saw a C4 lying at a desk near them. The timer had been counting down since Vesker and the man were gone.

"We have to move out of this place in three minutes," Lady Siam mumbled as she still stared hard at the bomb.

"Why?" Duang-gaaw asked. Her confusion was clear when the two gestured her to look at the bomb.

Lady Siam and Tin Miss- the two super heroines now grabbed the hand of Duang-gaaw. "Why are they so friendly to me," Captain Duang-gaaw wondered that. The two brought her on a run out of this place.

"RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN NOW! A C4 UNDER BASEMENT!" The trio shouted and warned all police who just started the investigation for some more exhibits in their crime scene.

Lady Siam called Svalinn onto her hand, letting two polices to arrest the male ninja.

They all suddenly ran out of this place.

BOOM! The explosion destroyed the whole factory into a fiery ruined warehouse. Everyone felt alarmed. What would happen if they couldn't run out in time? They would be alive if the trio hadn't warned them.

Saying thank you, every police including Captain Duang-gaaw Egprat who had always tried to find out and hunt down Lady Siam; this time, pride ran across her vein. She was smiling friendly while Lady Siam was using Svalinn in one hand to fly, another hand to hold Cameron or who Captain Egprat only knew as Tin Miss.

For Duang-gaaw, this one night could change her mind about Lady Siam and gave her a chance to look at this super heroine unlike a threat but a friend. She thought and imagined that someday later, there would be some time she could help them both back.

All separated to their homes and police station without caution. Someone with tattoo on arms in the wood nearby had been looking directly at them, especially at the super heroines. He moved so fast to where the heroines went. With his lightning fast, no one could see or even notice anything. Racing through town, this one, Linglom had wished to know where the two were going to.

Both Cameron and Allison didn't even beware of their threat after this heroic crime scene, flying to their home with observation of the one who could attack them easily after all.


	14. Chapter 12 : Follow the Trail

**~12~**

**Follow the Trail**

Next day, Allison, the alter-ego of Lady Siam completely graduated from one of Universities in Thailand with bachelor's degree of Business Administration Program in Managerial Accounting; a field which truly concerned with the provisions and use of accounting information to managers within organizations, to provide them with the basis to make informed business decisions that will allow them to be better equipped in their management and control functions.

Allison didn't care that how she could graduate or even how she could matriculate into the Kasetsart University Si Racha Campus, she knew about her fake graduations for all kindergarten, primary school, lower secondary school and high school from US. Back to six years ago, her naturalization seemed very easy and she could get pass every test with help from Stefan, her beloved husband.

Allison's life seemed to be very normal while behind her childish friendly look, she had another name and identity as a new super heroine of Thailand some night. Among other common people even she once came from the previous future of previous timeline, her identity for her should be nothing but she was still proud of it even...even Allison was a few years older than every mate.

She hadn't known that now she was followed the trail by two different groups, one wanted to know who she was and killed her and maybe everyone she knew as another wanted her to join up with them for their great battlefield in the near future.

From two far points meanwhile Allison standing with her mates for photography, one of Insee leaders and one of best agents belonged TAFFE, were still keeping eyes on her life. Both didn't know and notice each other. Linglom left from a tree he had hid behind as well as Dan who turned to a limo car behind him.

Allison smiled as the photographer took another photo of her and her mates. "Okay. Good," the photographer praised them and went to other group.

Some of her mates separated to each of their ways. Some were still there, meeting their friends, family and cousins. What about her now, she was alone. She held her degree on her left hand, this was her pride and she really wanted her beloved Stefan here very much but he was busy; yeah, that was what he said: he was busy today. It was credulous to be sad or angry of him. Allison sat down on a stair. She seemed sad but she kept it in her mind. At this moment, Stefan should be here and kissed her or even hugged her but he wasn't.

Allison turned around to see many of her mates having conversation with some their friends, their families and their cousins. It was very normal that Allison could be a bit jealous.

"Hey! You look alone. Can I help you?" a familiar voice asked her so friendly. She was one of her mates. The color of hoods was same. And she sat down near Allison who turned to face her. She was absolutely her mate from same field and Allison could remember her face. They both were friends. As Lady Siam, it was her honor to see this girl; she was the first one Lady Siam helped from Insee gangster in the night many months ago...

"Mol," Allison mumbled sadly. She didn't tear but her voice seemed faintly enough to know that she was sad now. "How are you? Where's your dad?"

Wimol Kraiwutt- daughter to the police colonel Kraiwutt, smiled also as faintly as Allison did. "Where's your husband?"

Both frowned to the floor, thinking and imagine the same answer: "Busy," they replied simultaneously. They smiled to each other, understanding each other with same feeling right now. Both were like forsaken here but Allison found really good friend here.

"Being Colonel, did this mean to forget the day of his daughter?" Wimol looked to Allison, worrying about the question she just asked sarcastically. Allison could see her tears flowing.

"My husband too, he goes to work today," Allison understood that. "I think they both are really busy."

Wimol looked a bit angry with that. "Why? Is busy a word males always say to their daughters or their wives when they don't care about us?"

That made Allison thought for Stefan's case in her mind. She thought she understood him but some moment she thought it deeper, why he didn't go with her and saw her taking this degree. He had been her power to do many things for him and herself and her kids but what the point was now, he chose work. Allison recalled her mind about her relation with him. Why he was so mean to her like this, making her success but going away when she wanted him to praise her success.

"He may be really busy. He's been working for us," Allison muttered understandingly but Wimol didn't think so about her dad.

"But he always works hard," Wimol's word echoed in Allison's mind. The police colonel and Stefan weren't the same person but this could gain bad trust into Allison's head. "He don't care about his daughter. I have tried many years for him to see my success but why he just said that today there's an important meeting in office."

That was a bit like Allison's story. Allison should think carefully; what would happen if she turned against her own husband with this illogical reason. Allison cared about him very much, she couldn't, she didn't want to do so with him but every word of Wimol was right; was busy a word males always say to their daughters or their wives when they don't care about us?

For almost twelve years in relation with Stefan, sometimes pique got through the dark side of her mind to be displayed but marriage life would be long when both husband and wife lived with reason to each other, using tolerance to cross many problems together like when they held each other's hand to walk forward.

Both Wimol and Allison looked quite sad among many people living happily around them. What made their lives different? Being a heroine and being a daughter to important ranking in police office or other things else...

They had sat together for a few minutes before Wimol walked away from Allison and went to big canteen. Allison was alone now.

"Ali, have you waited for long?" Another familiar voice asked her but this time it was male's. "We're sorry for this delay."

Allison turned to see the Connor family; Cameron and new coming John Connor who just talked to her, Jacob Jake Connor, Elizabeth Kitty Connor and Kyla Connor, standing behind her (only Cameron and John with nosegays) and wearing very formal suit. Allison seemed a bit surprised that John had come from L.A. to congratulate her graduation here but that was just a bit. She also saw Nevlin Glau standing behind them with a very big inflorescence but no her son and daughter and also her beloved husband; she understood them all, her son and her daughter couldn't drop from school today and her husband had hard and busy work to do, however she still felt a bit hurtful.

"John, how is your flight?" Allison questioned him coldly. They all could sense her emotionless look, it was like her emotion was just sucked out by a weird mind sucker.

"It's fine. Thank you, Allison. I came here to congratulate you, Alise," John said with friendly smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for this delay but the taxi driver drove too slowly," Cameron apologized but still knew as well that Allison didn't want that. "Take our flowers, please."

Allison thought and smiled happily before she took the nosegays from both Cameron and John. "Thank you." Allison was really appreciative but she preferred to take these from Stefan.

"Where's Stefan?" asked John, looking around to find his friend. It wasn't the right time for that.

Cameron angrily pinched John's arm. "Sometimes whatsoever bad to say, please don't say it, Mr. Connor," she whispered and gestured him to look at Allison's dead look right now.

"I'm sorry," said John mourningly.

"That's alright," but Allison replied so friendly.

Nevlin thought about his turn for this big inflorescence in his hand. "Allison," he called her softly. She turned to Nevlin who she had brushed away.

"Nevlin Glau. It's good you have come."

The Connors looked Allison and Nevlin exchanged a warm hug like close siblings. "What happened? Allison got married with him?" John whispered amusingly to Cameron who stared at him with anger. John looked down, calmed his mind; he really said what he shouldn't say.

Nevlin and Allison parted. "Congratulation!" Nevlin leant out the big inflorescence to Allison. "And this is for you." Finally, Allison took it and flashed a sisterly kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for this, brother."

Allison looked down to her inflorescence and found a note on it. She grabbed it up to read:

...How is this bouquet, darling? I am so sorry that I can't really go to congratulate you, so I should send this through Nevlin to you. I know this is implacable mistake but I still wanna beg for forgiveness anyway. Hopefully, you will forgive me. Tonight, I'll come back home with a surprise. Please wait for me. I love you, Allison. I always have. -Stefan…

"It is so beautiful, Stefan," Allison kissed on a petal and smelled it. "Thank you very much," Allison smiled happily with some tears of happiness flew from her eyes through her soft cheek. Allison smelled every flower in this inflorescence with love. Absolutely, Stefan had never disappointed her since they got married under the shadow of hell future war.

The Connors walked over to her, seeing her better look. Everyone smiled as Allison embraced that inflorescence as closely as she was embracing Stefan now.

"Wow! How can this inflorescence make you so happy like this?" Cameron wondered it. Allison wouldn't answer it, she just smelled fragrance from gillyflower of love crazily. She handed a note from Stefan to the Connors.

"How is this bouquet, darling? I am so sorry that I can't really go to congratulate you, so I should send this through Nevlin to you. I know this is implacable mistake but I still wanna beg for forgiveness anyway. Hopefully, you will forgive me. Tonight, I'll come back home with a surprise. Please wait for me. I love you, Allison. I always have. Stefan," Cameron read the note and looked to Allison who hugged those flowers in her arms. "Yeah! I know now why you are so happy like that."

Cameron let John looking to it more clearly. John smiled and giggled before he looked to Cameron and gave her a small smile. "I guess I can do this to you many times, Cameron."

"So, is it tonight you are gonna start, John?"

John chuckled bashfully. "I will, Mrs. Connor."

After all, for real celebration, they went to a Chinese restaurant near the University. This restaurant was very big, decorated with Chinese red lamps and other Chinese style furniture around the hall.

They went to a table. A waiter came with small clipboard and gave them three books of menu.

"Fujian thick soup, Dim sum, 6 bowls of rice, roasted fish, Jinling salted dried duck , crystal meat, steamed stuff buns and...err...just all these," Nevlin ordered. "Oh! And water."

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked Nevlin who smiled as response.

"Very delicious," Nevlin confirmed. "I ever tried when I infiltrated for more equipment in my lap."

"You don't have to eat," John commented.

"No, sir. Please don't call it 'eating', it's just tasting and learning, sir. This is another way to learn how to cook," Nevlin said with an assuming smile on his face.

Everyone looked to Allison who still held Stefan's nosegay firmly in her hands; she was like charmed. She didn't care anybody around her.

"Aunt Allison, what happened to you?" Jake asked dubiously.

"Oh! I think Allison was already full," Cameron commented Allison's happy look. They all smirked and then laughed. "What the hell is that?" Cameron exclaimed as her eyes rolled to see a table away from them to a corner of the restaurant where she saw Stefan sitting on his wheelchair and having lunch there with a Thai woman who dressed in polite white doctor gown. That suddenly turned everyone's attention to look at the same where with Cameron. All looked suddenly stunned, no one could say anything with that; it was incredible but it already happened right now; Stefan having lunch with other woman with smiles and happy looks. They never expected to see this.

The nosegays in Allison's embrace fell to ground. She was stunned when she saw her husband on a date with another woman; she had been sure that man was Stefan, not a man who had alike look.

Stefan didn't even notice what and who else had been watching this mistake thing. He still talked to that woman with very close manner, unlike when he talked to a friend like John, like Cameron, like Emma or like other persons Allison ever knew. That woman and Stefan both stared at the last piece of steamed stuff bun on a plate in front. They looked to each other subtly.

"It's mine," the woman said.

They both didn't surrender each other, ready their chopsticks. Stefan slammed the table and sent the bowl of dumplings airborne. Back and forth, the woman and Stefan spared, vying for the last piece of bun. But the woman skillfully managed to best Stefan for the final bun. At last, they sat down on table. Many people at tables nearby stood up and clapped their hands for admiration. This made Stefan unable to see Allison, Nevlin and the Connors.

Allison seemed berserk; her fists formed, her eyes opened widely, her mind went crazy as some tears flew from her eyes and she couldn't stop it. Both anger and sadness now were trying to take over the whole of her good mind. These tears were for her life, Stefan, what you were doing, the only question asked in her mind. He ever saved your life. He ever tried to make you comfortable. He loved you. He always had. All these subjects made a chaos in her mind and memories. Allison stood up angrily. "I wanna go home. Sorry about this but the celebration is over," Allison said forcefully, squeezed the inflorescence hard in her hand and breathed hard.

"Stefan, I hate you," She gnashed her teeth, played fast and loose with pain from both thorns of roses and Stefan's infidelity. She threw the flowers down the floor, walked away from their table and exited the restaurant.

With worry, Cameron glanced after Allison as she walked away. Allison just walked away from the restaurant, blood flowing across her whole left hand.

"John, you can get food back?" Cameron asked John as she stood. John nodded. "Good. I'll go for Allison. You get food and Nevlin will lead you home."

John nodded again. Cameron hurriedly followed Allison. John called the waiter for the order. "Hey! I need you to pack all foods we order. We're getting back home."

"Yes, sir." The waiter walked away.

"I will follow Cameron and Allison. You all come back with uncle Nevlin, okay?" John talked to his three children.

"Okay, dad." They responded simultaneously.

At night, after all I had done and the day passed with sadness, anger and jealousy instead of love, happiness and pride. On a small banquette near front door Cameron sat beside Allison who had been crying for almost all day and maybe all this night. Her head leant on Cameron's shoulder. Allison's hand was already bandaged but the wonderful thing was that even Stefan just cheated her, she still kept the ring on her finger. Her children- Sam and Orwell could only look to their hurtful mother, unable to help. They couldn't read her mind but they could acknowledge her feeling right now. They breathed out and got in their room when the Connor children came and took them. John and Nevlin just watched them from kitchen.

"I can't understand why he did that," Allison muttered disconsolately as she blubbered. "Why, Cameron? Am I not beautiful? Am I a bad girl? Why can he do that?"

"No, you are very beautiful and a good girl," Cameron tried to soothe her but it didn't seem to be effective.

Stefan just disappointed her for this infidelity. Allison saw him with another woman during the lunch time, all her power and all her spirit were now nothing. She had done many things for him and her family, she had done whatever would make him proud of her but what just happened at noon. Some parts of Allison wanted an explanation from him but some other wanted divorcement or disconnection to their line of long relation.

In Thailand, law about the great divide wasn't a kind of hard thing to do. The couple just had to sign their names on paper, easily, without any expenses. All were now up to both of their decisions.

Allison could live to this point because of him. Love and hate had been fighting in her mind meanwhile Stefan was getting home hurriedly on his wheelchair with a pink clean big teddy bear. He pumped so quickly when he heard a thunder, the natural air-raid warning of incoming rain. He stopped in pathway before his house, looking to the teddy bear on his laps. The sky thundered again but he still looked to it happily and thought that Allison might like it very much, without special acknowledgement of his sixth sense for Allison's sadness and disappointment.

He seemed proud and tried to consider for words he could say to her when he gave her this doll. He smirked and giggled to himself before he opened the gate.

Both Allison and Cameron could hear the sounds of gate opening and also the sounds of Stefan's wheelchair rolling on wheelchair across in front of their house.

Another thunder roared!

Allison wiped her tears away and nodded to Cameron who worried much about the couple's relation. "I decided, Cam," Allison talked in hush tone when she stepped to the front door, opening it to see Stefan on his wheelchair and pretty bear in front.

"Allison, you have waited for me?" Stefan asked foolishly and smiled so warmly to Allison who looked at him coldly. "Alise, why are you looking at me like that? I'm sorry. I already have said. You read the note?" Allison still stared at him with her cold brown eyes, emotionlessly. "Oh! Allison, okay. I know you love doll. This is my surprise. I buy you this," Stefan tried handing the teddy bear to Allison but...

...she pushed it away from his hands. Stefan looked at what he had intended to give her, what he had tried to do for her all this day, now falling to the ground in front of the house. Allison pushed it away unfeelingly. That surprised him much.

He turned to look at Allison. More surprise, almost incredible but this was already the first time...first time this happened...one bare hand of Allison slapped his face forcefully.

That was astonishing for him, he turned to look at angry Allison who stood in front of him. Was this his Allison or Allison he ever knew? She just attacked him designedly. He wasn't angry but just surprised.

"You lied to me," Allison shouted at Stefan noisily. "You lied to me, Stefan," she repeated her words and some tears streamed down her cheeks. Stefan looked surprised but he thought he was really wrong. She might know that already. "You said you were busy today but that was just nothing. In the morning, I endured seeing my mates having their family, friends and loves come to congratulate them but I didn't. I don't care that but the thing happened this lunch time have been making me cry. I saw you and a doctor in Chinese restaurant. I saw you there."

"I'm sorry, Allison," he apologized from the bottom of his heart. "I really went to see the doctor."

"It's too much for me, Stefan. It's too much. Go and won't come back again," Allison shouted angrily with tears. She had never felt much sadness like this. Today was really too much for her. She barged him away from the front door, causing him and his chair to fall in front of the house and closed her door, locking it without listening for Stefan's explanation.


	15. Chapter 13 : Skeleton in the Closet

**~13~**

**Skeleton in the Closet**

Still staying outside of house when it rained, Stefan never surrendered to his pain and was trying hard to call...

"ALLISON! ALISE! Alise! Please open the door and talk to me. I'm sorry about that lie. I just don't want you to be worried too much about me," he shouted to the house weakly. No one cared much to take him into the house. John and Cameron just watched from the hall window, the kids were crying, seeing their father lying in front of the house but he couldn't even stand. Suffering pain he never expected someday it might happen to his life, Stefan tried hard to crawl for a teddy bear instead of his own wheelchair. His feeling mixed between hope and love and apology and sadness. He lost to his force and pain, lying on ground again. No one helped him, no one cared him.

"Please, Allison," he begged very faintly, his voice couldn't be heard by anyone in the house.

Stefan still kept trying all the way or even tried his telekinesis but he considered how it didn't work. He had been suffering both most physical and mental pain in his life. His heart rate low down and his muscles became weak.

Flashing him back to the past, he lied still for some thought.

"Will you marry me, Allison Young?" The man in the past- Stefan said and looked into Allison's eyes, still kneeling on the floor of a worn-out room under Zeira basement in the previous future war against machines, the shadow of hell in the previous timeline of the year 2027.

Allison looked down at Stefan's eyes and gently put her right arm on his left cheek. His heart beat became faster and faster every second. She was going to kill him that time, she had been torturing him with all slow reaction and response...

"I love you, Stefan. I will marry you," until now, the words Stefan had waited very long came to his audition, ringing right into his brain. His heart almost came to the point no one would reach easily even if that one had high blood pressure. Stefan stood up, put the box on the bed and his left hand took the smaller ring from the box. With his right hand, he took Allison's left hand and gently put the ring just above her finger. He was ready to put it at her finger. He looked up and sees in her eyes, feeling her desire and love for him. For him, she wouldn't be just wife but all the rest of his life, he would try many ways to make her happy since she decided to belong to him.

"Allison, do you take me, Stefan to be your husband?" After these gentle words came from Stefan's mouth, she couldn't bear blushing. Very proud to be a wife to a psychic but more than that something beneath her sexual need and desire to save her people, it was both her sympathy and her real feelings she had for him, at least, she smiled from ear to ear then nodded to accept his most worthy offer.

"I do," said it so short, Allison seeing him gently put the ring at her finger and hands another ring to Allison who took it. She then took Stefan's left hand with her right hand, put the ring just above the finger and looked in his eyes. She giggled for a moment before she asked the question she never expected she would ask someone under the dark shadow of battlefield of the war.

"Stefan, do you take me, Allison to be your wife?"

After the rare sentence from Allison who Stefan loved as much as his own life, he flashed a smile as he flushed. "I do."

And Allison gently put the ring at the finger, they both looked each other in the eyes as they both still flushed.

"Now we are spouse. I can kiss my wife," Stefan took her hand in cross finger, kissed on it, then looked up to face her, got closer and kissed her at the mouth. She gave him control of the kiss as their lips slid and sucked at each other, the tip of her tongue fencing with his until she granted it to her mouth where they wrestled in a sensuous massage. His arms wrapped tightly around her back. One of her hands still wrapped around his head, touching his short hair, as another hand slid through his back to the hem of his trousers, sliding from the back to the front, and putting into his trousers trying to excite his eroticism. He immediately broke their kiss and stopped her hand then she looked in his eyes with a suspicion as he gave her a head shake, he wasn't ready to bond her with him at all. He just wanted to keep the moment between her and him so long. He knew he might die someday and she would cry for him. He never wanted her to be too close to him but some seconds he almost lost his control on her.

"Why, Stefan?" moaned her, asking why he dropped what she was going to do to respond and give him the happiness he would never forget it easily.

"I can't hurt you, not now" he said with another sentence he didn't say but still kept it in his mind to block himself from doing the worst thing- because I don't want to hurt you, that's all. You are still my Lady anyway. He smiled again. "Not yet."

Return to present, the happy moment and memories still danced in his hurtful mind right now. He didn't know why she cut him off, why she threw him off the house like she threw all her villains.

Stefan moved his hands forward, pushing himself forward. His attempt didn't loosen, the target was the doll ten meters away from him near a bush of flower in front of their house. Without telekinesis, he never lost his destiny to love her and buy everything she liked for her. The doll he economized and cut the budget from his own daily expenses to buy for her. It was soaked with rain water. It didn't look as pretty as he ever expected to be when he gave it to Allison who controlled possibility of his life. During his attempt for the doll, memories in darkness echoed in his mind, flashing him back to...

The code of his soul lying across dead body and the machine called Myalo after his first death, Stefan's psychic power and natural programming data was moved into a new hardware of human brain which had similar status- DNA, RNA, chromosomes, genetic code, shape, wisdom, size and everything which were different from his own body. He didn't feel difference. He had heard only Allison while he was accustoming himself to new platform of life.

"Stefan, please fight with them. Control them. They all are your body parts. You must be the master of them. Mind must be master of the body. You taught me. Why you forget what you said to me, what you taught me," Allison muttered to his unconscious body, her tears had been falling and she had cried. "Please resurrect for me. I can't live without you. You gave me the hope. You promised me. 'I will come back' you said it yourself."

Allison bent down and cried on Stefan's abdomen. No one could help but only his free soul could take over his new body in time. He had also heard voice of his aunt from nowhere else: "Stefan, open your head and you will resurrect."

Stefan could understand all words. The only confusion this time was how he could take over the whole which originally belonged to him only for biological theory. Okay, he controlled his mind before some of his memories started to disappear from his mind.

He slowly reached his feeling at his fingers.

"I need you. Everybody needs you," Allison cried and she had no other way to help him. He controlled over every part, he couldn't let her cry much.

"I need you too," Stefan talked with low voice which turned her to look up to face him. Her cry stopped and saw Stefan sitting up and smiling to her. She suddenly smiled and wiped all her tears by her hand.

"Stefan." Allison quickly got to him and gave him an amorous hug. "Do you know how long I have felt sad?" Stefan slowly raised his hands up and hugged her back.

"I know it's very long. I know." Stefan hugged her firmly in his embrace; he gently kissed on her hair. "I'm sorry. We won't leave each other anymore, Allison. If you die, I'll die after you."

Allison gently pulled out of his embrace, a tear fell from her eye as she warmly smiled to Stefan who gently raised his finger up to touch her tear trickling down her cheek. As he opened his mouth to talk something, she silenced him by her finger. "Please don't say anymore. It's my turn." Allison lowered her finger down, closed her eyes when she slowly leant closer him. "If you die, I'll die after you too."

Their eyes completely closed as they leant and kissed each other. There was real love here. They kissed harder and more passionately.

These memories didn't just tell him that he was beholden with Allison but also told him that he wouldn't be able to leave her.

"He's not dead," Stefan commented injured Jack Van Meter.

They turned. Stefan thought in a split second, what would happen if he let Allison was shot, he wouldn't see her again. That was what he really couldn't let it happen. Jack Van Meter aimed his gun right at Allison. Stefan quickly spun with the weak strength he had that time, rolled Allison and took the bullets. He knew and recognized the pain at his back but it wouldn't be so painful as if he let Allison was shot. Jack fired again and again without mercy for only three shots. Allison was agape, her heart was sore as he let out low cries of pain after every shot.

"Stupid as I thought, Stefany," Jack Van Meter despised as they both fell to ground, Stefan overlaid Allison. Allison's eyes widely opened with fear, she feared that he would die. She resurrected him but now she was going to see him die again.

"Are you okay, Allison?" Stefan asked faintly to Allison who worried more about his life.

Allison also remembered this so painful. After that day, Stefan became cripple because of her. Now she looked out from window to see Stefan crawling out there, but her emotion couldn't forgive his infidelity. She loved him much, was that what he responded her love all along almost 7 years? She saw him crawling painfully to the doll he bought for her. Her sympathy tried to knock out her bad feelings.

Her tears of disappointment flew every time she remembered the moment he was with that unknown woman. He just abandoned her for that woman, that increased her anger and she closed draw curtain, trying not to see him.

She fell onto her bed and threw Stefan's pillow away from her.

Stefan out there still tried hard until he reached the doll, holding it into his embrace. He still felt cold when rain soaked his body and clothes. His feeling mixed with his pique. He loved her very much but this time he was cut off. He understood that lying to women might make them so angry but he didn't know what other reason was, he just lied to her but why she barged him away like she hated him so much.

The long hours got pass, the rain stopped and Stefan lost his strength. His cancer killed his mental strength. That could be handled but Allison bombed it and he lied down on grassy ground in front of the house.

"Allison, I love you," Stefan muttered with his very weak voice before his eyes blurred and killed his vision. He fell unconscious, lying still there with tears and rain water streaming across his face like blood.

Stopping tears, Allison lied on her bed, she just completely cut him off like she cut her hair.

And as she was gonna close her eyes to sleep...

"ALLISON!" Cameron called out as she opened the door of Allison/Stefan's room. Allison suddenly sat up and looked to her. "Apologize for this, Allison, but you gotta see this."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know but just you have to come," Cameron insisted.

"Okay," Allison sighed and moved from her bed to join Cameron who led her along the hallway to living room where they found John, Nevlin, Sam and Orwell standing around a sofa where unconscious Stefan was laying on. Both kids knelt down near their father and cried. John just stood there, he had no idea with this. Nevlin checked Stefan's vital sign; he was still alive. "What the hell is this? Who took this guy into my house?"

Everyone looked confused with that word from Allison. The two kids were still crying there, didn't even interest in what Allison just shouted at them.

"Allison, we found him unconscious in front of the house. We're sorry to take him in here," Cameron explained softly.

"He lost weight. About ten percent from 6 months ago," Nevlin examined Stefan, he continued his hands to Stefan's forehead. "I think this can be harmful."

"What?" Allison inquired. At least, she moved to Stefan and touched his forehead. It had no fever. She looked around him with both sympathy and worry. She couldn't cut him off at all. "What happened to you, Stefan?"

"He has always had headaches and sickness sometimes. I assumed brain cancer," Nevlin considered the symptoms he had seen all months.

Suddenly, Stefan started shaking violently.

"Anyone call the hospital!" Nevlin shouted out. Cameron quickly ran off this room to where she could find a phone and called for an ambulance.

Allison started to tear again. It wasn't kidding now. This completely made her forget about his infidelity, her love for him got through every shield of discordance. "What was happening with you, Stefan?" Allison tried to stop him, worried.

"Spoon! Spoon!" John bore about until he found a spoon and tossed to Allison who quickly wrapped its handle with gauze and inserted between upper and lower teeth, her other hand quickly massaged around his legs. Two kids helped their mom massaging their father as well, they were intelligent enough to learn and not to be too excited. Nevlin helped unbuttoning his shirt.

"Stefan, please don't die," Allison said it without hesitation, she couldn't absolutely left him. She hadn't stopped massaging until the seizure slowly calmed and stopped.

Cameron came to join them. "There're many urgent out there. They recommend us to take him there. Don't wait."

"Sam, Orwell, you both stay here with aunt Cameron and uncle John. Don't go out anyway without them. Okay?"

The two kids nodded agreed. Nevlin and Allison took Stefan into their truck. Nevlin was an only one who wasn't excited with this situation because he didn't have to act, he just had to do it quickly. Nevlin got onto driver seat as Allison got onto the back of truck, sitting beside unconscious Stefan.

Nevlin started the car and they all moved to the closest hospital- Phyathai Sriracha Hospital in Si Racha City.

**At the hospital...**

Unconscious body of Stefan was rolled to diagnostic room of hospital immediately when they arrived. Allison and Nevlin stood in front of the room.

Confused, Allison saw the woman she saw with Stefan entering the room so fast. That doctor was working here. It was easy for Allison to teach some reasons to this one but some parts of her was telling her that it might be as she ever had thought.

Many minutes later, that doctor went out and looked directly to Allison who stared hard at her, thinking.

"Mrs. Pichitchai?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then..." the doctor looked on her clipboard. "I am Dr. Manirat Sawangsang, he's my case. Only for a few checks today at noon, his tumors slowly reduced the size. But I don't understand why they regrow again." She looked up to Allison who looked confused with that. What the hell has been happening to her husband? "Ma'am, does he get any nerves?"

All questions she ever wanted to ask all lost behind those words. Allison never knew about his cancer. Dr. Manirat looked to Allison with surprise.

"What? Ma'am, didn't you know anything about his cancer?"

Allison nodded at sea.

"Oh! Stefan, you lied to me about this. I already warned you," she muttered and looked to Allison. "Okay. Ma'am, follow me. It's in my office. I'll show you."

Nevlin still stood in front of the room as Dr. Manirat led Allison to an office twenty meters away from this room.

After all darkness getting pass his vision, everything still seemed unclear, dead or not, Stefan's mind was in somewhere he never knew where it was. Everywhere was darkness.

"You lied to me," one familiar cute voice complained him. It was Allison's voice. Stefan looked around, trying to find where the voice came from.

"Allison, where are you?"

"You lied to me," the voice came from another way in darkness. Stefan turned around and around as he heard many voices like Allison complained him with same sentence again and again, around and around.

Stefan started to close his ears with that voice as the words echoed around him, repeating and loudening again and again in the darkness...

"I'm sorry, Allison, I'm sorry. You kill me. Please kill me. I love you with all my life," Stefan cried out painfully as he slowly dropped to his knees. The voices never stopped. Stefan screamed out loud and then he passed into the timeless place where there were only green gardens, hills, waterfall and some animals. It looked exactly peaceful.

Stefan tried hard to understand all this but a voice called him. He felt it so real and close. "Stefan. Stefan. Stefan," Allison's voice called him. He closed his eyes and tried to focus.

"Am I dead?" Stefan asked to his own mind.

He wakened and found himself in a small recovery room of the hospital. Atmosphere didn't seem much congested. Window opened to outside world, it was in the morning now. He felt something soft near his hands, so he looked down to it, seeing Allison's hand holding his, her face had dropped to the edge of his bed, sleeping right there.

"Allison?" He relaxed his mind when he saw her still worried about him. "Allison?" He called her again with his weak voice.

Allison sleepily wakened and looked at him. "Stefan. How are you? Are you okay?" Her voice seemed worried.

"I am sorry for lying to you, Allison. I just don't you to be worried about me," he said softly.

Allison shook her head and some tears dropped from her eyes. "No, Stefan. I should apologize. I didn't even want to hear you and let me jealousy taking over the whole of my mind. I'm sorry."

"What? Your jealousy?" Stefan inquired doubtfully.

"I was jealous. I saw you with the doctor in the restaurant. I thought you cheated me," Allison explained. "I saw you and her playing very fun."

"Oh! Allison," Stefan smiled waggishly. "Just that. I thought you were angry of me because I didn't tell you about my brain tumors." Stefan giggled, making sense and understanding the cause of this big misconception. "Oh! It's just this."

"Yeah. I was very very angry of you because of the untrue infidelity," Allison chuckled compassionately at herself but another thing she might be angry of him was... "But Stefan, now I'm being a bit angry of you. Why did you keep the secret about your cancer from me?"

"Manirat might tell you already." Stefan sighed. "I just don't want you to worry much about me. You were going to graduate. You had been doing thesis, that was a problem to you. I didn't want to add you more problems and also I thought it was just brain cancer, chemotherapy and mind therapy might be able to cure it before you knew but it didn't. My maintenance was almost too late, Allison. That made me sure that I shouldn't tell you."

"But we're husband and wife, Stefan. Next time, please don't keep this dangerous problem backstairs. We are supposed to get pass every problem together," Allison warned him. She already forgave him for his lie.

"I won't again, Allison," Stefan responded proudly as he held her hand in his more firmly. He smiled and promised her with all his life, he wouldn't say it but she understood what he wanted to say. She leant and gently kissed on his forehead.

"No more secrets." Allison whispered to Stefan's ear.

"Thank you, Allison," he whispered back and then flashed a kiss on her soft cheek. She rolled back and smiled down to him very warmly. He laughed at one sentence she said already. "And I'm so proud that you were jealous, Allison. It meant that you still love me as well."

"Yeah, I love you, Stefan. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Allison."


	16. C14 : Take a hard line with the Lady

**~14~**

**Take a hard line with the Lady**

It was nearly noon when Allison finally eased into Stefan's recovery room in this big hospital.

Slipping through the door and closing it behind her, Allison could no longer pretend that it had been only fear of herself, and what she might do, keeping her away. The room smelled like death was waiting just under the floorboards, ready to pounce at the first opportunity. Stefan was still there, lying on bed as usual but it just made her feel the death, maybe because of the atmosphere inside this recovery room. She saw him in manner that he had been talking to someone. Brain cancer wasn't that kind of the most dangerous diseases in this world, she wasn't stupid and she still had some knowledge about it.

Stage 1 brain cancer was less serious and easily treatable. When a patient was diagnosed with stage 1 brain cancer, the growth was slow. Some cells still resembled normal cells within the brain. In this early stage of brain cancer, the cells had not invaded the surrounding tissue. Surgery was done and in most cases, the whole tumor could be removed. Sometimes chemotherapy or radiation was given to make sure all the cancer cells were eradicated.

During stage 2, the tumor was bigger. Most likely it had spread to the surrounding tissue. Even at this stage, it could be treated with surgery. As with stage 1 and depending on where the tumor had spread, the tumor could be removed. In stage 2, the tumor had the potential to develop into a higher stage or become aggressive.

Patients who were diagnosed with stage 3 cancer had a more aggressive tumor. Growth of the tumor was apparent. Cancer cells were in the brain or now distinctive. They looked different from normal cells. Often, surrounding tissue had become affected. Treatment was given in form of chemotherapy. If the tumor was big and surgery couldn't be performed right away, chemotherapy was used to reduce the size. The surgeon could then go in after the tumor had shrunken and remove it.

In stage 4, the tumor had grown aggressively. This stage of brain cancer could be difficult to treat, but not impossible. The size, location and if it had spread to other parts of the brain determine the kind of treatment necessary.

All this knowledge was what she had heard from Dr. Manirat and also from internet, it all was in her memories like all these day and night she just memorized it. Even if it was in level 4, it was still capable to be cured, so it didn't seem frightful as many other people ever thought it would be. The words which said...cancer wasn't that kind of frightful things if we could understand and live with it...could be used in this situation to understand what Stefan was facing. In the case of Stefan, the cause of his cancer was from neural debasement many years ago. Surely, Allison understood how it happened.

"Good bye," Stefan whispered to someone Allison couldn't even notice or even see but after the words were finished. There was a wind from inside pierced through the draw curtain near the open window supernaturally. Immediately, the feeling and atmosphere of death- sweat and vomit and the faintly sweet smell of gangrene that Allison had sensed now it all faded out.

Stefan smiled proud, unlike Allison who still stood near the door. Allison breathed, moving toward him. "Who were you talking to, Stefan?"

Stefan turned to look at her and gave her a small smile. "Who did you think I was talking to?" The question seemed a bit flash but it was possible he could talk to someone other humans couldn't see and sense at all.

Allison began chuckling. "Yeah, I know what you can do."

"Where have you bee-" A coughing fit interrupted him, and Allison slid an arm around his shoulders, holding him steady until it passed.

"I sent our kids to school. You know what? At first, they wouldn't like to go but when I told them that you have been okay, they suddenly ran to school frenetically."

Stefan chuckled. "Yeah, no one can really stop curiosity of psychics as well." He reached with a hand for the glass of water on his side table, and Allison finished the motion for him, bringing the cup to his lips and supporting Stefan while he drank. After a few sips, Stefan pushed it away again and Allison returned it to the table. "And I also felt my pride that they also love me as you do."

"Stefan, I don't like this. We have a moment together but it was always when you or I was ill," she said softly but along with her words, hesitation and thought to cut her sentence to shorten it still echoed in her mind, however she grabbed his hand and held it in hers, continuing all words. "I really want some time together with you. Some other moments I would never see you so weak like this."

Stefan stared into Allison's gaze, he felt the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes, spilling over when she held his hand firmly with love and worry. "Allison, I love you. I have since I found you, since I protected you for the first time. It hasn't been a kind of arduousness to protect and care for you forever. I know what you are thinking about, I don't have to read even I can't but I can know from your look." Stefan reached his hand as his eyes detected a tear falling from her left eye, wiping it with his finger. "I don't like to see you cry, Allison, it's like I'm failing to take care of you, like I'm failing my life." His hand slid down along her cheek and caressed it so gently. "I love you with all my heart and I never cheat you, not ever think."

Tears falling proudly, Allison grasped his wrist, pulling his hand down and holding it in hers. "I know that." Allison picked his hand up, leant and placed a gentle kiss on it. "I'm so proud to be an only wife of the strongest psychic."

He chuckled at that word. "Strongest psychic?"

Allison nodded, very sure of her answer. He was really the strongest psychic in this world, yeah, it was like that but when his body wasn't in trouble like this, when his mind power wasn't blocked or distracted by nature attack. When he was perfect, he was very perfect. Allison remembered his story in the chapter that he could destroy indestructible Skynet by using his telekinesis very professionally to divide all molecules of Skynet's Kalibaium endoskeleton and Skynet's liquid metal skin.

Allison felt very proud when she recalled her mind of those events, getting every fragment of her memories about the fighting moment between Skynet and Stefan...

Everything looked chaotic after all battle had started since the resistance broke into the Kaliba building. Stefan aka E. Boykins still stands there like a statue, looking into collapsed core of Skynet. Skynet rises through cloud of smoke and steps forward.

"What are you trying to do?" Skynet said warily.

"I have two choices for you as well. Die or scan the network and delete all virus you released to the world computer servers," E. Boykins intimidated a machine who he knew as well that it would do whatever he wanted it to do, it wouldn't surrender to him and it wouldn't let him go easily. But the phoenix force he just unlocked after he had reached at the peak level of his anger, would kill this metal thing easily with his bare hands and his super mental power.

"I'd like to play a game," Skynet challenged E. Boykins even if he already knew that he wouldn't win but he really wanted to learn and also by his knowledge, his endoskeleton and his chip were now indestructible. How this psychic could beat an indestructible creature, complete immortal.

Skynet drew his hacksaw and rushed to E. Boykins. He attacked to image. The false E. Boykins dissipated into nothingness. Just then, the REAL E. BOYKINS materialized behind him.

"Pathetic," E. Boykins commented Skynet's attack contemptuously. Skynet turned but E. Boykins disappeared. Now there were only laughers around Skynet.

"What the hell is this?" Skynet asked out, wondering this amazing super psychic abilities.

"At this point, I am mighty enough to play some electromagnetic waves with you like you did to us," E. Boykins explained with laughers as Skynet looked around and searched, "My old trick is to insert the code into human brain, causing them to see me as either others or nothing. But you are a robot, you don't have a human brain."

"What is this?" Skynet started to feel this thing. His system tried to search for Stefan but electromagnetic waves Stefan had been manipulating already made it hard. No one, both human and machine couldn't find him.

"You can't find me. I change frequency of electromagnetic wave of light a bit to make your sensor blind. You like your searching way. I think you can't find me. Everything around you is all electromagnet. Voices, sounds, pictures," E. Boykins' voice explained around the hall. Yes, in this point, the means that voice and sound were electromagnetic waves might be because E. Boykins could manipulate the waves to build mechanical waves and tricked Skynet.

"Where are you?!"

"I'm here."

Skynet turned and saw E. Boykins on a left catwalk, walking.

"No. No. I'm here," E. Boykins' voice said from other way.

Skynet turned back, seeing another E. Boykins on a right catwalk.

"No. I'm here. I'm here..."

Skynet looked around and found E. Boykinses around him. Which is which? Who's the real? Skynet drew his hacksaws on both hands and swung them around to one and another, they passed through. Instantly, another E. Boykins appeared next to him, Skynet swung his hacksaws, but that too was an illusion. E. Boykins after E. Boykins appeared, Skynet futilely swinging at each one, never making contact. Skynet fell back to his knees. The E. Boykinses grinned as they raised their fists, encircling him.

"Sometimes humans are cleverer than you."

"Yet still not clever enough." With that, Skynet quickly stood, his MPA skins around his torso was peeled from his endoskeleton by himself, automatically summons lightning shock. A massive bolt stroke his endo, then channels outwards, splitting up, striking each one of the E. Boykinses. All of them dissipated into nothingness, save one – the (maybe) real E. Boykins - who was sent flying back across the way. "What now, my friend?"

Skynet walked over to E. Boykins and hammered his punch down, but passed through E. Boykins to punch the catwalk. It was illusion again. Skynet looked confused and heard E. Boykins' laugh.

"Okay. I'd like to play a game too." Skynet glanced to unconscious Allison. "You can make unlimited illusion. I can't kill you but it doesn't mean I can't kill the one I can see."

Skynet headed toward Allison, rushing to the unconscious girl. E. Boykins appeared in front, didn't play again. He pushed Skynet away from Allison. Skynet fell onto the center of chamber. At a split second after that, the psychic telepathized to John and friends to exit from this place so fast.

Skynet rose with onboard plasma cannons. The time bombs around here started counting down. "So you die." Skynet fired blasts which go to E. Boykins who reached his hand and his power reflexed the blast to Skynet. Skynet shrugged. "This is nothing. What about this?" Skynet reached through his skin and took out a hypodermic syringe which is full of green liquid. "Medium Seboneta Medicamento."

"That's nothing too."

Skynet suddenly jumped to E. Boykins and injected the psychic hunter into his vein on his throat. E. Boykins didn't even resist or attack, just that. Behind all, E. Boykins manipulated his mind power to build defense to block that drug, so it couldn't kill his neural system and his power now. Skynet threw the hype away after he had finished it.

"How does it feel like?" asked Skynet.

"Hmm! Taste like cola."

"Why? No, no. This isn't right. This can't be right!"

"My turn." E. Boykins stretched both hands to Skynet. Skynet's mimetic poly alloy was peeled from his endoskeleton into molecular level. The area they had stood become like a meteoritic hole. The tiles broke into several very small pieces of molecule.

"No, this isn't right. I must win."

Finally Skynet couldn't fight E. Boykins. Yes, Skynet was indestructible but however, every matter in the universe had molecules and also atoms, so E. Boykins could separate every molecule from every bond.

Allison could remember all this his heroic victory, he saved her life; he was still her hero even if he now was just a cripple who had brain tumors of stage 3 brain cancer. She thought she belonged to him with both her body and soul. She didn't want him to love someone else sometimes, she knew that was a jealousy and it wasn't fair enough. When she was Nick's girlfriend, she sometimes kissed with Nick but he still forgave her.

Sleeping Stefan before her on bed, Allison leant and kissed on his forehead. "Thank you," Allison whispered into his ears and smiled contentedly, "my love."

Allison stood up and looked to the clock near his bed, still keeping holding his hand in hers for a moment before she let it go. The clock told her that it was now at noon. She turned to stare at Stefan who was still deep. She wanted to keep looking at this man so long but a door knocking got her attention.

"Come in," Allison shouted out.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the nurse said politely as she entered the room with a rolling cart loaded with food.

Allison suddenly walked over to her. "He just fell asleep. Give me this. You can go now. Thank you."

The nurse smiled to her and left. Allison turned back with the cart which she rolled it to the table. Stefan woke up and looked to Allison. "Oh! Stefan, did I just wake you up?" Allison asked, her eyes were filled with sympathy.

"No. You didn't." Stefan smiled and gave a shy smile. "My hunger woke me, not you."

"I'll feed you more than just these foods, Stefan." Allison blinked at him.

After Allison finally filled his stomach with food on cart, she wrapped her arms around him, seized him up with her strong force and took him into the bathroom.

Feeling heat among cool water flooding across bathroom, they both were on floor, naked and were in the middle of their sexual intercourse. The shower was off but on the floor was flood. This time Allison seemed to be his guide, she had been on him and his length was deep inside of her when she sat down on him.

She sat up and down on him quickly as she was pounding him. Her hands were on flood floor, prop up as she rocked against him, allowing his hot cock sliding inside her entrance at a stretch. Her cry never softened but loudened in every time she rocked herself against him. She thought that this was the pain she should suffer as a punishment but for him, he just wanted to make her feel that this pain would be fun for her too, not only a punishment. She looked down and saw his sympathy in his eyes, she stroked his face, giving him his control over herself.

It was not a long time before she grabbed both of his hands and locked them on the floor, she leant, sobbed and fell on him as they both cried out and reached at one last time of sexual penetration with the need of climax and releasing the liquid. They exchanged their hungry kiss before she stood up and looked down at him. Eyes looking up with beg, he reached his hand up. Allison didn't know what he wanted but she took his hand, suddenly he pulled her down to overlay him again. Allison giggled cheerfully as he and she locked eyes to each other.

"Would you like another?"

Allison could manage her feeling but he made it crazy again. She kissed his lips hungrily as an answer. Stefan kissed her back.

All day passed with love of this couple in this recovery room. Stefan's heart was filled with love from Allison. Allison seemed very happy but in the depth of her mind, she was still sad with what she had done to him when she misunderstood him.

Meanwhile their lives were being relaxed, Insee gangsters never stopped their jobs to cause hell in the city of Si Racha and to search for Lady Siam's real one.

No one noticed the speed of Linglom as he ran from the hospital for many kilometers to a warehouse, getting deeper through dark passageway into a conference room where Magnum stood before kneeling the man and Vesker who seemed depressed.

"You failed!"

Without mercy and countenance, Magnum raised his fist at ready but Linglom moved in the twinkling of an eye to hold his hand, stopping him. "Cool it! Let them go. I have a plan to take a hard line with that elephant costume girl."

Magnum breathed in and out until his heart beat became normal. "Go!" Magnum shouted to them and let them go out of the room.

"What's the plan, monkey?" Magnum asked quietly and calmly.

"I had seen what no one would expect to see. I know now who they are. It's time to take a hard line with the lady," Linglom smiled subtly to Magnum who got attention at his plan.

Could Allison know all this? It was almost two days she didn't get attention at the Insee Gang. The destiny of Lady Siam now was going to see the hard point in her life.

Both Linglom and Magnum looked at each other for a few seconds. Linglom seemed very sure to explain his plan now...


	17. BOOK 3

**BOOK 3**

**THIRD PERSON VIEW**

"It has become appallingly obvious that our technology has exceeded our humanity."

-Albert Einstein

**CONTENTS**

- PREFACE

- THE PORT OF INSEE

- THE HOSTAGE

- SERUM OF ANNIHILATION

- LOVE WIN EVERYTHING

- REAL POWER OF LADY SIAM

- LADY SIAM THE SUPERHEROINE

- EPILOGUE

* * *

**Preface**

Stefan wakened and was momentarily surprised by Allison's presence in his bed. He had forgotten in his sleep of what they did hours previously. He was not certain how long he'd been asleep, or even what time it was, but something told him that it had to be after evening.

Allison laid beside and slightly on top of him. Her head resting on his shoulder and one hand laying above his heart. Stefan reached up and casually ran his fingers through her brown locks of hair on her head.

He didn't want to go away or even let her go. He felt the softness of her body touching him. He was completely full with love and happiness. He felt his power slowly re-healing beneath the depth of his brain. It worked completely well.

The door knocking from someone out there freaked his feeling out.

"Come on in," he shouted out but his hands put over her ears, didn't want to wake her up.

Dr. Manirat Sawangsang quietly entered the room, seeing the couple lying on bed. She smiled so friendly. "Stefan, how are you? Have any headaches?"

Stefan shook his head and smiled back very friendly. "No. Not for hours. How are you today, doctor?"

"I'm fine. I'm just here for a few basic checks on you," the doctor said softly. The doctor noticed how Stefan looked down to Allison who was still asleep, his fingers naughtily played with her hair. "Hmm! I think she has helped you much better."

"Yeah. She's my pretty girl, always have been." Stefan kissed gently on her hair, cuddling her more firmly in his warm embrace. "She's my heart."

The doctor stepped to Stefan and looked to sleeping Allison. "I think she's really beautiful. This musts be why you always love her and don't change your mind from her."

"Not because she is so beautiful, doctor, but she is so kind, childish, good and lovely, she's so valuable to me," Stefan commented Allison proudly, "I and she, we have gotten pass many things. She's always with me even I am just a cripple. I...I admire her spirit."

"Thank you for training. You are a good psychic. If...if I were her, I would love you so much."

"Doctor, no one is perfect. Look at me, when my mind power is weak, I can't even control my legs to walk much," he explained as he glanced at his disabled legs, "my neural cells were damaged. Only one way to walk is telekinesis."

"In these days, you know exoskeleton and neural stem cells?"

Stefan nodded.

"You can get your legs back to control with some stem cells and physical therapy. I think you will be able to walk soon," Dr. Manirat continued her explanation, "there's the way."

"I don't have much money for that. Brain tumors took most of mine and besides, I don't want to use my money for that, I have planned to make Allison happy with all I do to her not only to myself. Thank you for your advice," Stefan said softly but he didn't know that Allison was already awake and heard his words, "I just want to see her smile every day. The way to use much money for my legs, I don't like it."

"But you know I can accommodate you," the doctor tried to persuade, "and I think Allison will prefer to see you walkable without telekinesis. You can work more for more money when you are able to walk."

Stefan smiled thankfully. "Thank you, doctor."

"Think about it, Stefan. I should go now," Dr. Manirat said.

Dr. Manirat walked over to the door, turned back for more words, "Think about it carefully, my friend." Then she opened the door and left them.

Stefan looked back to Allison, continued kissing along her forehead and her hair. His left hand slid up to fondle her hair. While he was kissing her hair again, Allison looked to Stefan. He looked a bit surprised that she was already awake. "Allison."

"Stefan, why did you say like that?"

"It was stupid. I know."

Allison sat up but still looked down to him. "You sacrifice for me enough, Stefan. I want to make you happy, I want to be your wife who makes you happy. I want to reciprocate."

Stefan reached his hand and stroked her cheek. "Allison, you already reciprocated me. You have been you for me, that's it."

"But it's just..."

"No. It's enough for me," saying it softly, Stefan pushed himself to sit beside her and kissed her. Another door knocking interrupted them. Their children and the Connors came to visit.

"Dad!" The children shouted out as they run hurriedly to their father who was very surprised with their visit. They leaped onto bed with their telekinetic abilities and hugged their father.

"Dad, I miss you so much. I feared that you might die," Sam spoke on and on with some tears flowing down his cheek. "So do I, daddy," Orwell said as she hugged him more and more firmly. Allison seemed very proud with their children's action. Cameron and John put a basket on table.

"I miss both of you too," he whispered to them and kissed them on the forehead one by one.

The happy moment helped Stefan a lot with this relation from his family. Nothing else could be his power so well as love from his own family, at this time, he couldn't even fight against common persons but he would become stronger and stronger when everyone tried to make him happy.

The Connors left them for their time together as a mother, a father, a son and a daughter. The four people lived together in a small recovery room happily. Stefan smiled when two kids played with him. For Allison, she almost forgot her big responsibility as Lady Siam now. When she remembered her other self as Lady Siam and the Svalinn, she always tried to freak herself out from them. Eyes looking at quiet Allison and knowing her thought without mind reading, Stefan noticed Allison's uneasiness.

He took her into his embrace and whispered into her ears, "It doesn't matter anymore, Allison. You can go whenever you need to go for other people out there."

"No, Stefan. Nothing is more important than family."

Stefan smiled happily but shook his head. "No, Allison. You have to go when it's the time. Family, yes, it's important but many lives out there still need your help. Remember, you now are not old Allison who is just a common girl, now you are a heroine. I like when you want to stay here for me but I'm not so selfish. I can't let you stay here and know that people out there are in risky troubles." He stroked her hair, gently fondled along her cheek. "You must go when it's time to go."

Allison looked to her kids, Sam opened his own backpack and picked up the Lady Siam suit. "Mom, think about it carefully," Sam advised his mother, being a worthy sharp psychic boy of Stefan and Allison.

"Mom, think more about it," Orwell said, being another worthy kid as her hand picking up the black cape.

Allison thought about it carefully and knock on door turned herself to look, two kids kept the suit back in their backpacks.

"Come on in," Allison shouted out. Immediately, Nevlin Glau got into the room with his laptop. He closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Sir, I got their location now," Nevlin reported without hesitation like it was what he had been programmed to do.

Allison felt her great responsibility which came with Nevlin's coming. Allison looked to her kids.

"Orwell, Sam, you give me my suit and come back home with uncle Nevlin. Tomorrow, you have to go to school. I'll come home very lately. Okay?"


	18. Chapter 15 : Port of Insee

**~15~**

**The Port of Insee**

It was almost an hour Captain Duang-gaaw Swangsang had been waiting guardedly under the shadow of tree and inside the darkness of a brush near the large quiet worn-out facility. There wasn't any guards, not even sounds of any other large living creatures around here, only just fireflies that flied around with some fruit flies made their noises near the Captain. She had worn in common casual suit and sun glasses. She still sat there, behind the brush, didn't even make a big move to make a low sound, being careful like a spy.

Apparently this wasn't totally new for Duang-gaaw as she waited patiently beside a brush.

And waited.

She checked her watch again. "Damn it! Buddy, why haven't you come yet?"

"I'm here," suddenly a hush tone voice answered from behind her. Duang-gaaw suddenly turned around with her gun aiming at the level for one head shot but she suddenly lowered her gun when she could see who it was.

Both Lady Siam and Cameron aka Tin Miss appeared under shadow of night and trees near her very quietly. "Sorry for this delay but my kids worried about me too much," Tin Miss apologized silently.

"How's the situation here, Captain?" Lady Siam acquired, keeping her voice as low as she could.

"No one has made sounds. Are you sure they are here?"

"Yeah. I know. My friend is good at tracking. We can move into that place and no one can see us but please don't say. Your voice is still mechanic, only powerful psychic can manipulate the true electromagnetic wave beneath it. My shield can only camouflage us for a while," Lady Siam explained it ingeniously as she threw her shield to the road in front of the facility. It still hovered in the air instead of crashing with the door of facility, it slowly soared up in the air and still orbited around itself like a planet. Lady Siam turned back to her friends with a smile. "Let's go," she persuaded in hush tone.

Captain and Tin Miss nodded and followed Lady Siam who led them toward the wall.

"Captain, when will the police be ready?" Tin Miss asked.

"They are already. They just wait to my command," Captain answered quietly as Lady Siam looked around the wall. "When they hear a gunfire here, they will come."

"Good," Tin Miss responded, "Hopefully, we can clear the most powerful villains before they arrive."

"The two fugitive prisoners," Captain remembered both Linglom and Mr. Magnum.

Lady Siam reached out her hand, thought about how the Svalinn would fly onto her hand; with this, it commanded the devoted psychic shield to fly onto her hand without hesitation. Lady Siam armed her shield on her left arm and held it firmly.

"Let's go," Lady Siam bleated and led them through a disordered way in the right side of a warehouse just before an Insee agent came from the left side way.

They walked very slowly through brushes and grass and short trees until they found another entrance where there were many guards around with AK-47. This way was connected to a road where directly went to an ironic gate which blocked off between the countryseat-like facility and a road that went to a small village in a purlieu of Si Racha City. The gate had a logo of Royal Thai Navy but it was so faded and dirty. A guard near entrance wore like a Royal Thai Navy officer.

The trio ambushed in a big brush near the large door of the heavy facility where many people wearing navy uniforms and some Insee agents guarded, as the large ironic gate opened and a juggernaut ran from the road into the facility carefully. They kept watching silently and carefully as the Insee agents opened the cover of juggernaut cap, revealing many locked wooden boxes. An Insee gangster put one of them on the floor a few meters in front of the trio. No one noticed or even could see them there, the shield had been using its mind camouflage abilities; like...like their minds had been blocked from getting the three women's images from their eyes.

The gangster opened it to reveal weapons inside it. There might be someone else supporting this group. The trio never expected all those before; M-79s, AK-47s, M-16s, Glocks, USPs and grenades, all these were dangerous to everybody out there.

Duang-gaaw almost couldn't bear this but Tin Miss suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her back. The gangsters immediately turned to them after they heard the sounds of leaves jouncing like someone was behind the brush.

"Beware and bear it," Tin Miss whispered so carefully into Duang-gaaw's left ear.

"What the hell, man?" One of them asked the one who was closest to the trio as he looked around where the trio were, but he found no one.

He sighed. "No one, sir. Maybe just a small rat or something," he guessed at random.

Then they continued their works as usual. Lady Siam looked around, turned back and nodded. They all stood up but no one still couldn't see them. They walked through the door. When they were careless, Duang-gaaw also picked up an M-16 with silencer and a Glock from a box. They continued their ways into a big warehouse full with some weapons and computer equipment and they also found that this place was connected to an old navy yard where some of them had been moving equipment and weapons onto a Royal Thai Navy AAV-7A1 amphibious assault vehicles that they used to drive to a big ship which was already in the sea. That ship looked usually like Multipurpose Vessel cargo-ship but it looked a bit older and bigger.

The trio were agape when they watched the ship from the catwalk near lines of ironic caskets.

"What do you think? Are we going to be in a one hell night battlefield of the war?" Duang-gaaw accounted to other two who didn't seem as fearful as her. At least, this just made it a challenge for both Tin Miss and Lady Siam, alter-egos of Cameron and Allison who already saw the real hell in the previous future when humans had to fight against machines in order to protect the world.

"This seems interesting, doesn't it," Tin Miss praised it all.

"Not easy to take this down with only police. Where are the two prisoners?" Lady Siam enquired to them, she didn't expect that they knew the answer or not.

"We have to destroy all this carefully," Lady Siam said as she looked around them. There were almost one hundred gangsters and fake Royal Thai navy officers working around this place.

"Divide to three ways. I go there, you there and you there," Lady Siam commanded, pointing to the deeper zone in facility for herself, pointing to other way for Tin Miss and pointing to the right way for Captain Duang-gaaw. "Remember, when you two are away from me, they can see you, so you must protect yourself with all you have," Lady Siam explained and both Tin Miss and Duang-gaaw nodded. "Captain, you have to go to the front door through your way to guide the police in," Lady Siam continued. "Understand?"

Duang-gaaw nodded. "Okay."

"Let's go."

After Lady Siam's words, the trio separated to each of their ways as plan.

Along to her way, Tin Miss moved stealthily through an alley of metal boxes in lines. A man who had stood there, turned to see her but it was too late, Tin Miss rushed to him and spin-broke his neck. "I'm sorry for this," Tin Miss apologized to the dead man who dropped to ground lightly. Tin Miss continued her way carefully to other man who was close to her, did the same and slowly laid his body down the floor.

Lady Siam was now in a corridor where no one could see her but when she walked close to two men who walked straight toward a door where Lady Siam had come from, she suddenly got out of camouflage mode. The two guys saw her but it was too late for them to fight, Lady Siam was already at them; spun the shield around to hit them both at the backs of their heads. They lost unconscious and dropped. Lady Siam looked toward her way. A big man ran to her with a punch which he served her directly at her face but she shielded herself. WHAM! The man's fist crashed the shield and he got a painful simple fracture at his right fist. He held his fist with other hand and when he was going to scream out painfully, Lady Siam immediately beat him at the back of his head, so he dropped unconsciously.

Duang-gaaw ran from a container to another line of boxes and kicked a door open when no one noticed her. She went along a black dim passageway to a door at the end of way, entering an empty room where there were only few light bulbs and three doors in three angles. The three doors opened at the same time, three big men came to greet her. It was like Insee Gang already knew that they had come.

Yes, they knew. The hacker and Vesker stood in front of an array of computer screens that had many different views of Lady Siam, Captain Duang-gaaw and Tin Miss battling and overpowering Insee gangsters in three ways.

Lady Siam threw her shield to attack a man together with flange out her cape to snap the man who got closer her from behind and pulled him to meet her fist that punched him with all her force.

Incredible, Tin Miss overpowered two men at the same time. Other four men fired their AK-47s and M-16s at her but all those bullets attacked to her Kalibaium endoskeleton so they couldn't kill her. With her eugenic, Tin Miss' skin re-healed itself re-generatively as she carefully continued fighting against them.

Duang-gaaw on her way, fired M-16 at two Insee gangsters and dropped to avoid other's gun shots. She moved, jumped to half way and fired at the one who was at 2 o'clock above her before she turned to other and hit him with her gunstock. Duang-gaaw continued her gunfire fighting more like a well-trained soldier than just a ranking cop.

Behind them both, Mr. Magnum had been standing watching at those screens, learning skills of his enemies but even so, he never saw the real abilities of Lady Siam's Svalinn. He just saw it reflexing onto her hand like a boomerang. Complimentary, Mr. Magnum nodded and smiled admirably.

"That was the only one way to kill them," the hacker moved his hand slowly to a big button with warning sign near it, but Magnum caught his hand and shook his head. "Why, sir?"

"I hate them but the monkey has aimed at that Siam Lady or Lady Siam or Lady whatsoever you call," Magnum explained subtly as his eyes still watched at the screens that showed Lady Siam in a corridor where she fought four big muscular Insee gangsters who could overpowered her onto floor easily but, Lady Siam pushed herself up from floor, flange out her cape to snap a man's neck and thrashed him to another one. She threw her shield to another and ran to other. She served an uppercut, spun and kicked the under belt part of that man who slowly and painfully dropped to his knees. Lady Siam spun to two of them, jumped with stretched kicks at two sides, kicking their heads simultaneously before she could balance on floor.

"I think I like how she kicked our men," Magnum reviewed Lady Siam's action while everything in the factory turned into a one hell-like chaos with gunfire and hand-to-hand fighting.

Duang-gaaw ran through a corridor and fired her gun at the Insee gangsters she found in her way.

Duang-gaaw kicked a man out through glass where she jumped out after him to the first floor where she found other two guys firing at her. Suddenly, Duang-gaaw punched a man out of her way as she started moving to the gate where they came in this place and she fired her up to the air for five shots continually then she held the balustrade firmly in her hand, jumped and spin-kicked a man who rushed to her, at the back of his head before she rushed to another new comer.

At other place away on a hill near the village, a police who had watched through his binoculars suddenly lowered his binoculars and turned toward Dan (or Hackeyes) and the police Colonel Chaiwutt who had stood behind him near deckhouse with some SWAT members who were armed with M-16s. "Sir, we got the attack signal."

"So let's go," the Colonel shouted command to the SWAT members as the police man walked to join him.

Hackeyes bent down and grabbed his crossbow. He put black tactical gear on, he bent down, "Mr. Colonel, tonight let me show you my true abilities."

"That's very okay," the Colonel responded as Hackeyes picked up a zipped short arrows bag and carried it on his shoulder before unzipped it.

"Let's go," Hackeyes said then they all exited from the roof of this building. All four vans of SWAT, three police cars and five motorcycles advanced their way with full armed police and T.A.F.F.E agents to the port of Insee Gang...

The sounds of police alarms echoed in the village like the declaration of war to those gangsters.

Tonight would be a victory for good persons soon.


	19. Chapter 16 : The Hostage

**~16~**

**The Hostage**

Tin Miss and Lady Siam still continued their ways, fighting and defeating enemies they saw in their ways. Lady Siam now was in a dark corridor where she shielded herself from many bullets that sent from ten Insee gangsters' AK-47s and M-16s at the end of her way where had a big secured door.

Lady Siam seemed bored with this but she didn't wanna show her truth about her shield to anybody.

The bullets were still raked to her like rains until those Insee gangsters lowered their guns and saw that no bullet made even a small effect on the texture of that shield, like it never was attacked by anything.

They all looked confused as Lady Siam slowly lowered her shield. She smiled subtly at them but before she saw another man getting into the way behind them with RPG launcher.

"Oh! Man. Oh! Man. This is perfect enough," an Insee gangster who was closest to the new comer commented the RPG launcher as that one pushed an RPG into the launcher. The man flipped the sight up, flipped off the safety and threw it on his shoulder. He aimed carefully and said, "Let's see this Lady destroyed. Now good night, ma'am."

He fired. Lady Siam still stood there and raised her shield to the level the RPG went to, as the RPG streaked down the way she stood. BOOMMMM! The sound of massive explosion and initial shockwave occurred, every Insee gangster dropped to avoid the effect. Lady Siam was out of their sight, smoke rising as a signal of their victory.

In a few seconds later, the smoke slowly cleared out the view. All gangsters stood up to see the result of the destruction which could break the whole area around into the big size of meteoritic globular burnt hole. They had hoped that the Lady Siam was already destroyed into small bloody pieces of meat and burnt dust, body parting piece by piece, but it wasn't what they had thought; the super heroine never died easily like they ever imagined. They saw Lady Siam stood on the floor where the explosion just occurred, like...like nothing just happened to her. Her shield was still safe, only little dust and smoke around, even the color of the Svalinn was still normal, no burnt and no cracks, no change on its stable texture of elephant logo.

"What the hell was that?" One of them muttered in confusion. The other couldn't answer but they were all agape.

THE RPG LAUNCHER fell from the man's shoulder as Lady Siam slowly lowered her shield and she had no wounds, bruises and/or even burns.

"Now my turn."

Lady Siam threw out her shield and she started running. The shield went to crash the man's chest and reflexed to the ceiling where it reflexed onto Lady Siam's hand as she ran to battle the Insee gangsters who were a bit afraid of this lady. She threw to the left side to an Insee agent who was closest, as she flung her cape with other hand to snap other one's wrist, tugging him toward her at where she jumped and kicked in mid-air at his chest. She pushed herself up from floor and caught her shield that collided back from the agent to her. She hit other with her shield at his face and spun back in time to shield herself from the gunfire.

Lady Siam with shielding, ran toward the firer who raked his gun right at her. She jumped and her shield launched at him. She threw her shield to attack another as she used her cape to fight some other men professionally.

Lady Siam threw a guy to another by cape and spun to punch other. She was taking out a group of four, high kicks and perfect precision - Two men came from either side, one whipping out a knife - she did a perfect split, grabbed his wrist above her head, using his momentum to stab the other one – One man hid behind a wall - impossibly, she swung her leg around the corner and nailed his face.

Another man grabbed her from behind but she grabbed his crotch and squeezed - his grip loosened and she spun, facing him, and flat-heels his nose with her palm, twirling into a gut kick that doubles him over, dispatching of another while she cracked his head with wall.

Lady Siam took her shield and thrashed it at the man who moved to her violently. She spun and threw the shield to two men at the same time. They fell and the shield hovered back onto her hand in backlash angle.

Lady Siam looked around, finding more who could stand to fight her but everyone laid still on floor.

Lady Siam picked up a pistol from a man and walked over to the door where it exploded in front of her, the door panel hurled at her, causing her to fly backward, bouncing off from the shockwave of the explosion. Lady Siam looked to the exploded doorway where a big wrestler stood with a just-fired RPG launcher above his shoulder.

"Oh! You are big, very big."

Without a word, the wrestler threw the launcher down and rushed to her. He launched himself against her, sending her away to collide with a wall almost 10 meters behind her.

She winced painfully and laid still on floor where she fell from collision while the wrestler didn't wait, he rushed to her again, grabbing her by shoulders and threw her to a pipe, her body collided hard to the pipe and cracked it.

The Wrestler roared crazily.

"What the hell is this?" Lady Siam muttered as she slowly raised on her feet. The wrestler suddenly moved to her without precaution, she immediately pitched her shield at the wrestler who was crashed and flied backward to the wall where his weight overpowered the hardness of wall and his body pierced through it. "That's more like it."

Lady Siam picked up her shield and moved to the wrestler who now lost consciousness. She examined the wrestler and saw something so weird, she bent down to touch his muscles that looked unnatural; they were not big but why this man could have the strength, stamina and durability that didn't belong to common man like this.

Lady Siam turned her interest to the sounds of door crashing on the room where the wrestler just pierced into, the heavy ironic door shook like a ram had been colliding it.

Lady Siam walked to stand in the center of room. The door was exploded off its hinges in a few seconds later and Tin Miss came into the room to join Lady Siam who gave her glad smile.

"Tin Miss, you got your area?" Lady Siam asked quietly.

"Yes. And the police is advancing," Tin Miss responded, looking around carefully.

"I can't do this all day, Tin Miss. I have found this guy." Lady Siam led Tin Miss the way to get to that unconscious wrestler. Tin Miss dropped down and touched this man's muscles, her eyes widely opened with surprise.

"Amazing," she exclaimed.

"This man must be weak but when I fought him, he could throw me easily. I don't understand why."

"Let's ask our friend, sis," Tin Miss said as the man wakened. They both suddenly got away from him when he sat up and held his head like something just crashed it. They both aimed their pistols to him carefully.

"Where am I?" the wrestler looked around him and looked very confused. He looked at himself wearing like a wrestler. He never expected this before. "What the hell is this?"

"Can't you really remember?" Lady Siam enquired doubtfully.

The wrestler looked to them and smiled very proudly like a fan who just met his favorite superstar. "Lady Siam! What a pride of me now!"

Confused, they both looked into the eyes of the man. Is this the man who just threw Lady Siam around the corridor few minutes earlier? They never sensed lie beneath this man's eyes. He was truly honest. He looked around himself fearfully, he wished to know where he was, he never came here before, his memories told him that. Both Lady Siam and Tin Miss shrugged.

"Man, are you alright?"

He looked to the super heroine, hoping that she might be able to answer his sniff. "Where am I?"

Tin Miss looked to Lady Siam who nodded as confirmation. Tin Miss walked over to the wrestler who seemed stunned. "You'll be asleep and you will wake in police station. I'll tell the police to let you go," Tin Miss whispered into his ears.

"Wha..." he couldn't say anything more, Tin Miss gently hit the back of his head. He lost consciousness.

"Let's go," Tin Miss talked to Lady Siam.

They both continued to the new way into another room where looked like biological lab where there were four capsules for four humans, tables full with papers and scientific works and screens monitored four humans' anatomies, especially muscles system. One of four was already opened but the other three were still closed and everything around seemed subtle.

"What the hell is this?" Tin Miss felt it so subtle.

"I don't know." Lady Siam walked around the lab.

They both looked to the screens, learning what all these could be...there were also many screens monitored the muscle patterns of four men inside the capsules. Lady Siam moved to the table. She picked up a folder and glanced at the front page which showed title and some useful data in Thai for:

6/10/2010. Dr. Pathompong's pet project: The Super Serum Formula. No More Weakness. Soldiers wouldn't be hurt by bullets and became as strong as Captain America in comic. Everyone reached the peak of humanity. I'll change the world. My formula will make everyone stronger and immune to everything.

Just the front page, this dead project just got Lady Siam's interest. She opened to read more from every sheet inside this folder. "What is that?" Tin Miss asked as she walked to Lady Siam who looked like she just found the new valuable thing in her way. They both read one line of a page in this report simultaneously, "7/10/2009, first day of my test on Bucky: Bucky is now immune to rinderpest. His heart rate became normal after I injected the serum and the virus into him. But when I put Bucky into cell with other rats, he went crazy and killed them all with non-rat strength and stamina. I had to kill him with acid. The side effect was dangerous as I expected. The serum wasn't complete."

Lady Siam and Tin Miss exchanged a surprised look.

Then Lady Siam turned for three pages and read as Tin Miss turned around to look at those capsules, "5/10/2010. First time to test with human. I never wanted this before but I had to. There were three men coming into my lab for this test. My daughter led them in and introduced them to me: Merry, David and Magnum. All were so weak. First, I injected it into each of them and saw the result. Magnum became stronger and more muscular as other turned same. David and Merry went crazy. Oh! God but Magnum tossed them out of my lab and killed them all. Magnum was an only one, his blood mixed with serum as well. It was a bad day. I never wanted this happened anymore. I'm sorry, my God. I just created a scary monster."

Lady Siam lowered the report. Immediately, the room went dim and light flashed alerting red. There were ironic door slid down from ceilings near each door. They both couldn't get out from this place easily now.

"What the heck?"

"Now no more mercy. Mr. Magnum and Linglom. Welcome to our slaughter, Lady Siam and Tin Miss," a voice talked through intercom to them both.

Lady Siam and Tin Miss both stood at the center of lab, their backs pressing each other and looking around carefully. The capsules slid up to open, some smoke got out and it revealed three muscular men inside the capsules.

"Weapon M, get out!" The computer voice commanded. Every muscular man opens eyes, fisting punches. They were not just humans, their minds were crazy enough to kill both Lady Siam and Tin Miss without mercy. Imagining terminators ready to attack, this was more and more. They all had superhuman strength, durability and stamina.

They all roared frenetically as if the two women just killed their wives or someone they loved. They were like Madman and Abomination in their minds. They'd like to fight, they'd like to hurt, like...like hungry tigers. They all were ready to eat their victims.

Delirious, they all raced to the two super heroines.

"How different these to terminators," Tin Miss and Lady Siam leaped off and started fighting them. Tin Miss rushed to one of them and launched herself against him, sending him to the wall nearby. Lady Siam summersaulted back away from the other two who threw many objects at her. They roared again and again as they moved to two ladies frantically.

Tin Miss kicked one with her non-human strength. Lady Siam punched one but he didn't seem to be painful with that, he grabbed her and threw her to a wall opposite side of her. Tin Miss's attention was suddenly gotten at Lady Siam, immediately, the man punched her and threw her toward where Lady Siam was.

"What is this?" Tin Miss looked surprised with these strong guys; they all were even stronger than some terminators the ladies ever faced in their past.

The trio stood surrounding them both with instincts of crazy wild animals.

But as one of them bent down to grab Lady Siam, Lady suddenly raised her shield and rushed against him. Tin Miss threw a broken glass at one's eyes, causing him to hold his eyes painfully, before she launched herself against other. Tin Miss kicked one to the wall and kicked the painful one into mid-air just before she jumped and hit him with her elbow at his belly, blowing him down to floor.

Lady Siam now was trying to fight one of them. She avoided the punches, jumped and kicked him away. Lady Siam leaped onto table and threw her shield which went to attack him at his head, knocking him unconscious.

Lady Siam caught her shield in mid-air and turned to Tin Miss who had been fighting hand-to-hand against another. "Tin Miss, avoid this," Lady Siam shouted as she threw her shield.

Tin Miss quickly jumped back, avoiding and letting the shield make its way to attack the head of that man. WHAM! He fell and lost consciousness. The shield reflexed back to Lady Siam's hand which threw it again against the ironic plate, crashing it before it pierced through doors.

"We gotta go and finish our job here," Lady Siam said and led Tin Miss into the new way.

They walked through this way that brought them into a dim hall, the basement or wherever. What the hell was this? Where was this? It reminded Lady Siam of her nightmare many months ago. What she saw in her mare was that Mr. Magnum killed Stefan. Lady Siam looked agape with this. Tin Miss turned around the empty way where she found no one.

They started to hear claps. Lady Siam and Tin Miss suddenly looked to the dark way where there were five figures moving into this hall. "I'm so proud to see you both here," Magnum praised them together with clapped his hands. "I would never forget the girls like you easily. You both are very brave."

Now they both finally met Magnum and Linglom. They had come with the hacker and Vesker. Linglom had been grabbing a weak injured man but Lady Siam and Tin Miss couldn't see who he was because Magnum had stood there, concealing.

"I'm so proud of this very much, pretty Lady," Linglom applauded and let go of that man but the two heroines still couldn't see who he was.

"I have to be here to defeat you all. Maybe get you all into prison as before."

Magnum shrugged.

"I don't think so, girlie."

"We have a hostage. You can't truly beat us."

Lady Siam smiled surprisingly. "That's not a reason I can't. You both have serum but I have the shield."

Both Lady Siam and Tin Miss looked self-confident but they never noticed that what the real reason they couldn't beat these guys was, they stared at the two super villains and would never lose attention from them, wouldn't them? At this time, it was now the time for a real fight all along this story: it's now the origin of how the destiny of goodness and badness would be...

Even if those two villains seemed confident with the hostage they already had got.


	20. Chapter 17 : Serum of Annihilation

**~17~**

**Serum of Annihilation**

The police came to the facility. They separate into each part of facility, arresting terrorists and firing against them. Duang-gaaw ran to join the police colonel Chaiwutt and T.A.F.F.E agent Hackeyes.

"Captain, report," Chaiwutt commanded.

"I can't follow the two into the basement, sir," Duang-gaaw saluted and reported the situation.

"We may need to help them for the great success," Hackeyes explained as the police slowly invaded through the entrance way into the depth of facility. Some policemen were killed easily as they moved forward to three ways. "Captain, I can do this with Colonel. Go and search for them."

Duang-gaaw hesitated, she turned toward her colonel who nodded. She smiled, picked an AK-47 from a dead Insee agent and ran into the front door where she came from.

"Let's go, sir," Hackeyes led the colonel to the way the trio ever went to when they got here the first time. Hackeyes put an arrow on his crossbow and fired at the group of three Insee gangsters near the gate of other way, exploding them all with explosive flash bang, making vision impossible for approximately five seconds for police to get to them easier and handcuff them.

The Colonel fired his pistol at the leg of an Insee gangster before he kicked the gun away from this gangster. Sliding along the ground, Hackeyes at low level fired his arrow at only legs and arms of enemies.

The SWAT team took over some areas of the facility. Some of them were fired. Some Insee agents slowly fell back to the wall where there were many doors, they pushed on buttons of each door which opened and let go of many ENORMOUS WEIRD DOGS who were genetically serum hounds that already went bad.

The Serum hounds ignored all Insee gangsters and went to hunt the police instead. The SWAT team raked their M-16s at those dogs but the bullets couldn't even pierce through the thick muscular skins of those dogs. One dog could bite a police apart like their food and threw his injured body to other way.

Those dogs raced through facility and hunted the whole SWAT team crazily and brutally.

"What the hell are these? Team fall back, fall back, right now," SWAT team leader shouted command as the dogs advanced, hunting down police like crazy wild wolves.

Half of the SWAT team had been already killed by dogs and Insee gangsters who advanced in the formation to kill. Some dogs hurt the same side but their main targets were definitely those policemen and SWAT members- intruders.

The team carefully fell back together with fired at those dogs with all weapons they had. Hackeyes came to join them, firing his arrow at one of those dogs. He pressed on the red buttons, immediately, the tip of arrow which adhered at its skin flashed ominously before it exploded the head of that dog apart into bloody meat, piece by piece. Everyone knew that this was so cruel but Hackeyes had to do this to protect the rest of SWAT team.

Hackeyes shot more arrows to three dogs at the same time, missing two of them, one who got shot, exploded in few seconds later. The police and SWAT team dropped down as some still raked guns at those coming dogs even they couldn't hurt them but they fired to save their lives.

The Colonel pulled the pin of his hand grenade and threw it to two dogs, exploding them. The two dogs weren't dead but they were just seriously injured. "Move for advance, SWAT team," the Colonel shouted command as Hackeyes shot his arrow at the closest dog and leaped onto a dead dog's bag, he dropped his head down to avoid shots from Insee gangsters.

The Colonel and some policemen raked their guns at some Insee agents. The Colonel shouted, "If you don't surrender, we'll kill you all."

"No way, Colonel," an Insee gangster challenged the Colonel just before he was shot by a SWAT team member.

Hackeyes made his way to a container where he fired his arrows at dogs nearby, exploding their legs and trying hard not to kill them. Three Insee thugs moved onto the container to attack him but he spun and kicked one of them out. He turned around, stabbed the head of his arrow at one's leg and spin-kicked another last one.

"Oh! Yes," Hackeyes exclaimed as he saw three dogs were climbing onto the container, heading for him.

Hackeyes leaped off the container as the dogs complete got onto it, twisting in mid-air then firing the arrow. Its head opened up into a grappling hook which attached to the ceiling of the facility. He swung from the wire still attached to his crossbow and crashed through a window into a second floor room where he suddenly stood and faced two Insee gangsters. He thrashed his crossbow at them as he grabbed his gun and quickly opened fire, killing them.

Hackeyes moved to window again, aimed his crossbow at the top of container where those dogs were leaping onto and fired. He spun back and pushed the red button, it exploded and damaged three dogs, knocking them down the first floor, seriously injured with burns and wounds.

Hackeyes breathed for relax and continued his way on second floor, firing down as police support from now on.

Along the dark corridor, Duang-gaaw with two policemen walked and followed the traces of two super heroines.

Unlucky, Duang-gaaw found a man in her way without weapon. He snapped open his coat, his body automatically settling into a defensive position. He beckoned for the great challenge to spar against the police captain.

"Okay, if you want that," Duang-gaaw threw her gun aside and mirrored the same position.

The man hurled himself at his enemy. The first exchange was so good, not too fast and hard for captain to withstand. She jumped and kicked him involuntarily in mid-air but he always pushed all kicks away. When she stood on ground again, simultaneously, delivering a thunder packed punch that sent both captain and the man flying backwards-

Captain pushed herself up and launched against the man who slowly but incompletely stood, barging him against wall with all her trained stamina.

Falling back a bit for tactics, Duang-gaaw looked to the man who slowly stood up and leaped to her. "Good," she exclaimed as she suddenly leaped to him. Duang-gaaw crashed him with her two knees at his chest in mid-air before she summersaulted and spun to stand, looking to the painful man. "You want it again, son of a bitch?"

But the man couldn't stand, he fell painfully.

Sighing, Duang-gaaw walked over to her gun, getting it and continuing her way deeper into the facility and also down to the basement.

During the chaos occurred and went bad with gunfire and fighting sounds out there, the super heroines were still under the basement, facing the two fugitive prisoners and their two best men.

"Now it's my time for this victory," Lady Siam said confidently as she held her shield firmly in her hand.

Magnum smiled and turned to the hacker who understood what he wanted, he handed Magnum the silenced USP45. "You have come so far, Lady Siam, but you won't get anything here. Join us and accept this serum. We won't have to kill you then."

Lady Siam didn't seem to surrender.

"So be it." Magnum turned to Linglom and said quietly, "Show our friends the hostage."

Linglom nodded and threw the injured hostage to ground in front of Lady Siam whose look suddenly changed, her heart plummeted in despair. It was Stefan, he was Stefan; he was her beloved husband. Tin Miss looked to her twin sister, understanding her feeling as well. At that moment, Stefan looked up to see his wife in front of him. "I'm sorry," the words were said by Stefan's weak hush tone voice.

"Stefan," the two super heroines exclaimed in sorriness. They looked away from him to the super villains with vengeance.

"We know who you are," Magnum explained and looked to each of them, "Mrs. Allison Pichitchai and Mrs. Cameron Connor."

"I had run after you every step since you destroyed our factory, ma'am," Linglom replied the questions in the ladies' minds as Lady Siam slowly got the injured Stefan closer her and hugged him in her warm embrace so gently. Tin Miss stared still at those men.

"You have only a chance now," Magnum spoke proudly.

Why they had to be afraid of these terrorists, Tin Miss imagined without notice. She immediately made a move to Magnum but he barged her away across the hall to smash back at concrete buckling behind her at the same...

...Linglom raced his feet at Lady Siam, he untied her embrace from Stefan with light touches together with pushed her away from him; she couldn't sense the touches of Linglom because it happened in the twinkling of her eyes, very fast or maybe in a flash. For the strength and stamina of Linglom, it was enough to barge Lady Siam many meters away but if anyone compared it with Magnum's, Magnum was still stronger anyway.

Without withstand, Lady Siam fell to ground close to Tin Miss who still lied unconscious in broken wall. Lady Siam's shield fell unidirectional on ground far away from her.

Linglom grabbed weak Stefan by throat and seized him up. "I don't know why they want us to kill you, cripple, but they confirm that only one way to kill you is to use your wife," Linglom whispered to the weak Stefan who still knew and heard what he had said.

Almost lost all her strength, Lady Siam couldn't even stand up to another fight. "Let him go," Lady Siam shouted begging, "Please, let him go. I surrender you all." Her tears flew from her eyes which stared directly to her husband who looked to her and tried to tell her not to surrender them. She read his manner, I'm okay, Allison, please don't, please get them.

Nearly stop breathing, Lady Siam saw her husband being thrown and played like a toy by two villains without mercy. She couldn't see that anymore, she couldn't hear him screaming in pain, she couldn't fight with this. Linglom thrashed Stefan onto ground so hard. His mind tried to tell her that it was okay but she never believed that.

"Okay. Okay, whatsoever you want. Please come and get it. Release him," Lady Siam knelt down, begging them. So they let go of Stefan, leaving him on broken ground. But as Linglom walked over to Lady Siam, the Svalinn soared up at the same time Lady Siam's eyes displayed her stratagem; the shield quickly launched itself against Linglom who flied backward and pierced through wall by wall.

"Now my turn," Lady Siam immediately moved to Magnum who just stood still. She gave him the hardest punch of her abilities but Magnum didn't seem to have any colicky pain from the hardness of her fist that crashed his abdomen.

Lady Siam looked stunned with that. Magnum grabbed her and threw her away. She summersaulted in mid-air and landed gracefully on ground ten meters away from him and reached out her hand, quick as lightning, the Svalinn spin-moved in the air onto her hand that caught it firmly and threw it toward Magnum who bounced off for a few meters. The shield reflexed onto her hand again.

Wakening, Tin Miss opened her eyes and stood up. She raced to help Lady Siam but the prestissimo Linglom from somewhere else got in her way and kicked her away with non-human strength. Tin Miss balanced and made an on double move to Linglom who launched himself against her, yanking her on ground. Ultrafast, Linglom outran to her and grabbed her by throat but she hit his arms with her right arm, pushed him a bit from her and chopped his chest with her hand like she ever did to Vick, she yanked in him and threw him away to smash the wall near her side.

Both hacker and Vesker saw that the situation had changed, so they ran away into darkness.

Lady Siam and Magnum still fought against each other. Magnum seemed privileged his strong vantage of his strength. Lady Siam tried to fight with all she had; her cape, her strength, her shield, but nothing seemed useful with this super human.

Magnum grasped her and threw her away from him when Linglom just barged Tin Miss away. In great haste, Linglom ran to Magnum who handed him with a hypodermic syringe that was full with blue liquid which was absolutely the super serum.

Quick as a flash, Linglom rushed to Lady Siam who couldn't stand in time, and injected the super serum directly into her vein at her neck just before he moved back away from Lady Siam at the rate of knots.

Lady Siam pulled out the hype and looked to them. "What did you inject to me?"

They smiled proudly as they glanced at both Tin Miss and Stefan who slowly moved to Lady Siam who felt difference of her own body.

"Good luck. You are no lady anymore, girlie." After the words escaped from Magnum's throat, they both left the trio.

"Allison, are you okay?" Stefan asked as Lady Siam was still like a statue, stunned or something else; Lady Siam winced painfully meanwhile the serum rapidly changed her, it overclocked the abilities for each of her organs, it killed her humanity, it burned her and destroyed every old weak cells to create and make them stronger and stronger every second.

"Allison, did you hear me? Allison, are you okay?" Stefan repeated his words as he slowly crept into her with all the rest of his power. Lady Siam fell deeper into the big dark hole of psychosis, the most common side effect of taking the Super Serum which Insee now had been using these things to fight other people.

Screaming and roaring like mad tiger, Allison pulled out her mask and threw her shield away from her. Her mind was no more. Her whole body was now being controlled by something else. Stefan's voice that had always called her name never had been useful since she was injected.

Allison stood up and tried to control over all parts but it seemed like the serum was burning everything in her life; her love for Stefan, her close relation with Cameron, her goodness and everything. She didn't become muscular like weightlifter or body builder but her muscles and every part of her system became more and more disorder, she turned stronger.

Tin Miss was stunned and agape at the new power of Allison. She didn't know now which side Allison was but only could assume that she might not turn at them friendly, well and lovely anymore.

When the roar of Allison ended, she turned to the other dark way where Duang-gaaw and two policemen just came in. They all saw the real identity of Lady Siam but didn't know what just happened to this good girl.

Tin Miss suddenly looked to them. "Hey! Run from this place now! That's not Lady Siam anymore," she shouted warning to those policemen and the captain but it was too late, mad Allison growled ghoulishly as she started moving, running at speeds up to around 60 miles per hour to them and pushed the captain away from her with one hand. Other two policemen immediately opened fire, they didn't stop even Stefan shouted to them, "Don't hurt her, please."

Not even one bullet could hurt her, her eyes were full with insane anger and wrath. She frenetically punched and kicked them away like light punching bag. The two policemen lost consciousness and lied still on ground.

"Allison! Please don't kill them," Tin Miss shouted, "They are all innocent. Your enemies are out there."

Yes, Allison could hear it. Duang-gaaw just stared hard at this girl whose eyes were like devil. Allison turned to Tin Miss who moved to Stefan and tried to support him up.

Unable to compose herself, Allison grinned dishonestly. This wasn't Allison they ever knew anymore. Stefan stared hard at her as his tears of sorriness streamed down his face, his teeth gnashed as his mind tried hard to move, he had to stop her before she would hurt and kill innocent people.

Duang-gaaw got confused about all this but she realized it when she saw a hype on floor near Stefan and Tin Miss.

Their destiny could be ended here by the one they loved. Allison roared again and started the first step, heading toward Tin Miss and Stefan.


	21. Chapter 18 : Love win Everything

**~18~**

**Love win Everything**

Dolefully, Stefan the mightiest psychic of the world now was watching Allison being like a psycho, damaging people without mercy. Allison moved to him and Tin Miss who were both the closest persons in her life.

"Cam, please don't hurt Allison," Stefan said it quickly as Tin Miss stood at ready to protect herself from Allison's on going demented attack.

"I have to stop her," finished her words, Tin Miss immediately pushed Stefan aside and launched herself against Allison. "Stop your madness, Ali," Tin Miss whispered into her eyes meanwhile they were seizing each other up.

Obliviously, Allison ground her teeth and tried hard to overpower Tin Miss who still kept trying hard to protest her force at this crazy girl.

"Can you remember me, Allison? I'm Cameron, your sis. Just try to think, Allison," Tin Miss called to Allison's mind but she couldn't get her back, Allison resisted her, nudged at Tin Miss' belly and kicked her away.

Tin Miss never surrendered, she quickly moved to Allison again, grabbed her from behind. Allison tried to flick Tin Miss off her as Tin Miss tried to call to her mind, "Stop it, Allison. You have to think about us. Allison, I don't want to hurt you, sis. Please calm your mind."

Allison collected her strength at her arms and stretched her arms aside to get out of Tin Miss' lock. Roaring like tiger, Allison crazily punched Tin Miss and hit her like enemy. She yanked Tin Miss to ground many meters away and followed to hit her around her face, catching her head and bumping it down to ground frenetically.

"Allison, stop it," Stefan shouted to her with his weak voice as he tried crawling to her with all the rest of his power. Cameron or Tin Miss had been being tortured by his wife. This was the picture he never wanted to see.

Barbarous, Allison snarled at Tin Miss whom she had been hitting her head against ground continuously. Stefan crawled to mad Allison with his hands, he tried calling her but she didn't stop easily, "Allison, that's your sis. Stop it."

This could be the most painful moment in his life, tears were falling from both Tin Miss' and Stefan's eyes. Stefan slid his hand up to his temple for his gesture to concentrate and aim his telepathic mind power attack at Allison.

Tin Miss tried and reached up her hands at Allison's head. Tin Miss kicked Allison away but looked seriously injured, breathing hard.

Stefan changed his mind, he concentrated at his legs instead. His telekinesis wasn't strong enough to stop her but he tried all his best, he controlled himself to stand and leaped into the area between Allison and injured Tin Miss who lied still on the ground.

Roaring crazily, Allison rushed to Stefan, punched him, kicked him, smashed him, and hit him without mercy. Stefan just pushed her away just a bit but she grabbed him and threw him to the wall in the right side of room.

"Stop that now, Allison," Tin Miss called out as she jumped to Allison and grabbed her with her arms, locking this mad girl as long as she could.

As strong as an ox, Allison elbowed Tin Miss' belly and punched her face again and again. Stefan came to her from backward and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her with his love and trying to call her mind, "Allison, stop this now. It's me, Stefan."

But Allison grabbed both of his arms, squeezed them so hard. Very painfully, Stefan screamed out loudly of his pain but he didn't surrender her, he still hugged her more and more firmly as long as he could.

"Allison, please think. Allison, I'm your husband," he whispered into her ears while she was increasing her force to squeeze his arms harder and harder. She roared crazily as she hurt him as much as her own enemy.

Grocckkkk...! The sounds of his radiuses and ulnas being broken could be heard but Stefan didn't care, he tried hard to cancel his feeling from those arms and access into her mind while he was still hugging her. His tears flew along his cheeks, crying for the ingenuousness that still stayed deeper inside Allison's mind which was sealed off by the serum of annihilation.

Allison stopped squeezing his arms but she ran back and collided him against a pillar instead. Madly, Allison did it continually but he didn't stop his body to hold and hug her with his love, he could die here if she wanted, he said this to his body and it also turned after his command.

His expression hadn't shown his pain but it had shown his sheep's eyes. Venerable, Stefan endured every pain mad Allison gave him and tried to get her attention only to him, the hope that she would stop when her body adjusted with this change was now so vague but it didn't mean impossibility.

The pillow was going to fall though, he never surrendered...to prove his love for her, he thought that this was just a little pain instead of letting her out to attack more innocent people out there. She hadn't stopped and didn't seem to be tired, she still continued the same to him almost every second without her real purpose.

Tin Miss and Duang-gaaw in different ways couldn't see this torture anymore. Duang-gaaw grabbed her gun and emptied it at Allison's chest but those bullets couldn't get through her skin that was still soft but was, maybe, stronger than Kevlar.

"I'm sorry," Duang-gaaw whimpered as she reloaded fast.

Missing the target from Stefan, insane Allison pitched him off and ran to Duang-gaaw who fired at her again and again but the result was still the same, no bullets could kill Allison.

Something Duang-gaaw's realizing the hard way as Allison threw her around the hall like a wrestler on a girl. Allison punched and kicked Duang-gaaw away like a rag doll.

Tin Miss moved across room to help Stefan but he couldn't stand and couldn't even move; his legs were paralyzed and his arms were just broken. He cried a bit painfully when Tin Miss tried to help him up so she slowly put him down.

"Leave me here, Cameron," he told her weakly.

"No, we have to go together," Tin Miss insisted but everyone knew as well that he could move or could be moved easily.

"You have to stop her. It's only you who can stop her. I allow you to kill her but then you have to kill me too."

Tin Miss shook her head. Duang-gaaw was thrown to the wall behind them, she fell and lost consciousness; her body was wounded like she was just hit by almost twenty boxers.

Like the super dangerous psycho, Allison gnarled loudly and frenetically at Tin Miss and Stefan. It had no other ways, Tin Miss had to finish Allison tonight. She nodded to Stefan and turned to her sister.

"I'm sorry, Allison, please forgive me," Tin Miss begged to Allison who was now mad and was about to battle her.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Tin Miss tried forgetting what she and Allison ever encountered together, the moments in the battlefields of war against machines in the digital dark age of humanity, the moments they protected this timeline together, the moments they hugged, they kissed and they lived besides each other sisterly and also her deep appreciation for how Allison sacrificed for Cameron when she was resurrected, when she needed a host.

Both Allison and Tin Miss rushed to each other at the same time, the lineage battle just started with tears and great sacrifice of Cameron.

During the battle between two twin sisters started in the basement, Magnum and Linglom walked off a passageway where they saw many policemen and SWAT team were battling against some Insee gangsters furiously.

Linglom cut in front Magnum to a policeman who turned to fire at him, he struck at his neck and picked his handcuff posthaste, then he moved to other police whom he handcuffed him with a bar and picked his gun from belt in no time at all. He fired at every police in their way.

Hackeyes on a container saw them from the container he had stood on, he suddenly spoke into his earpiece, "I found them here going to the boat near the fourth port of facility."

Hackeyes aimed his crossbow and fired at Magnum but Linglom ran in the twinkling of an eye to grab his arrow and threw it back at him... "Oh! No." Hackeyes suddenly leaped off the container as fast as he could when the arrow fell on his container and... BOOMMMMM! It exploded massively.

"Every unit here right now," Hackeyes shouted to his earpiece and started running after the two fugitive prisoners.

Hackeyes thrashed his crossbow at an Insee gangster in his way when he walked through two containers. He continued his way as the two prisoners had almost gotten the boat.

Four gangsters came in his way but more SWAT team members captured them dead and allowed Hackeyes to continue his way to the port. Some of them followed him.

Magnum and Linglom got onto the boat. Starting the engine, Linglom fired at the police with other hand. Then they drove toward their big ship in the sea.

Hackeyes and some other police and SWAT team came but too late. Hackeyes aimed his crossbow at the boat but they were already at more than 230 meters, his arrow wouldn't go far to that point if he fired.

They just stood watching at the boat while the Colonel and more men came to join them.

"They have gone, Colonel. I need water police boat which is fast enough to go there in less than hour. The General commanded that I must end the Insee tonight," Hackeyes talked to Colonel Chaiwutt who thought about his words.

Colonel Chaiwutt turned to a SWAT team leader who had stood beside him. "You, you go to our van and radio to base that we need a 2010 Hacker-Craft Triple cockpit or whatever that is more modern and faster than that here in half an hour. Call water police and navy to stop that ship if they can."

"Yes, sir," the SWAT team leader responded and saluted militantly before he ran out as fast as he could. The rest stood, watching at the ship.

For the death and life of each other, Allison and Tin Miss battled in the basement in view of agonized Stefan who now was living with suffering to see his wife and his sister-in-law fighting tooth and nail.

Allison gnashed her teeth and confronted her force at Tin Miss who wouldn't surrender easily. Tin Miss' tears and sweat mixed on her cheeks as she tried hard to overpower Allison but it hadn't been easy like pre-serum Allison.

Tin Miss elbowed Allison at her chest then spin-kicked her to the pillar. Tin Miss continued with a punch but Allison grabbed it and twisted it before she kicked and threw Tin Miss to the ground ten meters in front of her.

Tin Miss jumped up and barged Allison down the ground where mad Allison met the shield, Svalinn lying there.

"Oh! Please don't," Tin Miss mumbled and quickly stepped away when she saw that Allison was now close to the shield but it wasn't what she had thought it would be before, Allison tried to pull her shield up with all her might but couldn't. She wrapped her hand around the shield. She smiled, triumphant, lifted... but the shield didn't move.

Allison looked confused, tried again with two hands, to no avail- anger and frustration overtaking her. She strained with all her might, SCREAMED from the effort.

Tin Miss smiled, seeing her chance now. Tin Miss suddenly ran over to the roaring and screaming Allison. She kicked her away from the shield with all her might, Allison bounced off from the shield to the wall twenty meters behind her.

Allison growled, cocking and loading himself, then firing out, hurtling toward Tin Miss who leaped to meet her. Two equal and opposite forces slamming together like atoms smashing, Tin Miss fought with ultimate precision, but Allison had become overwhelmingly powerful. A blow snapped Tin Miss' head back, sending her mask flying and before she recovered, Allison grabbed her, spinning so fast and tossed...

Hurling Cameron into the side of room where she pierced through room and flied backward, through room by room, wall by wall until the force that had sent her already became such potential energy. Cameron's eyes closed, she couldn't even stand up. She couldn't even open her eyes; her pain caused her body to be too weak to continue the fight.

Allison hadn't stopped, her legs moved to weak Stefan who couldn't stand. She didn't care about him, she didn't think about who he was right now. She grabbed him up by throat, rising him into air.

The moment of death came to welcome Stefan but when Allison saw his face, it was like something else was fighting her force from the inside of her deeper mind.

"Allison, control your mind, control your body, it's me, Stefan," Stefan begged her, not for his life but for herself, "Please Allison, remind yourself of me. I'm still your husband. I'm your Stefan. Please, you don't have to kill me, you are a better girl."

Allison was about to kill him but something inside her was telling her that she shouldn't do it; it was so easy, just squeezed her fingers and everything would end in front of her but he stared directly into her eyes while she was looking directly into his. His tears were flowing down through his cheeks, his blood from his injury mixed with tears and sweat divisibly before it dropped to her hand which had still grasped his throat.

"Allison, remind you of yourself. Think about it, who you are, what you are doing right now," he said through his tears and blood; he never feared death but he feared that his wife would kill other. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine his past with his wife. They had faced many dangerous events together, holding their hands during war against machines, they both ever did many things together. While he was reminding himself of their past, his mind tried all its power to send his feeling directly into her mind.

Allison's hesitation was increased when she started to feel his love attacking the core of her mind and calming her uproar then she felt his heart rate very low but why she had to care that, real Allison who had been sitting alone beneath the depth and darkness of her spiritual acknowledgement.

Stefan sighed and relaxed his mind when he felt that his attempt became nothing and his head had gotten very much painful physical suffering which was truly the result of his brain tumors.

"I will never be angry of you, my life belong to you, Allison," Stefan whimpered softly.

"Allison, I love you. I always have," Stefan said it quietly but his voice echoed through her ears deeper into her head where her mind was imprisoned in. That voice could be heard by Allison herself. She sensed his power giving hers and increasing hers.

"Stefan!" She spoke his name in hush tone as her eyes opened widely, sensing the almost unlimited power around and inside herself. It wasn't only from herself, from the serum or from her own mind but it was also from his love that he gave her endlessly. The omnipotent power she got increased her force to fight her own madness.

Real Allison cried painfully and dolefully. "I will always forgive you. I love you, Allison," his voice accessed the core of her mental system.

Real Allison inhaled and absorbed all power he had sent to her for almost an hour, she collected it all at her arms, her legs and every organ until she exploded it out, destroying the barrier of her psychosis, madness and demolition.

Her fingers automatically released Stefan who fell to ground, lying near her feet. Her hands tottered. Her eyes cried.

Both Duang-gaaw and Cameron from far away areas kept their eyes on this confusion.

Incredible, Allison won herself and knelt down in front of Stefan. "Oh! Stefan, I'm really sorry with this. I apologize. I'm so sorry," Allison apologized cordially.

Stefan smiled faintly. "As I said, Allison, I'll always forgive you."


	22. Chapter 19 : Real Power of Lady Siam

**~19~**

**Real Power of Lady Siam**

"Oh! Stefan, I'm so sorry," Allison had been on her knees near seriously injured Stefan, cried and apologized for her great mistake of her life.

"Do not say the word fine." Her voice was so sorry. "If you value my sanity, do not say that you are fine."

"But I am," he whispered.

"Stefan," she almost moaned. "Don't."

"No. You don't, Allison. I never want to remember all this. I will never blame you for this," he said like he really wanted to fondle her and solace her, "I want you to protect not only just Thailand but the world. Insee will never stop only in Thailand but they will destroy the whole world."

Wiping her tears, she inhaled so deeply. "Stefan, they are all others but why are you so worried about them?"

"You never asked me this. You agree with this yourself, Allison. Please protect them," Stefan begged weakly. He could hear her teeth grind together. Allison thought about it. "Don't worry about me, Allison. You can go," he insisted faintly. She exhaled hard and kissed on his forehead.

"Okay, I will," Allison whispered. "I'm so proud of you, Stefan. Can you please promise me that you will stay alive?"

"I will," Stefan responded, "I have to be with you."

"Don't worry. We'll take him to the hospital," Cameron's voice came through air into Allison's ears. Turning around, Allison saw her sister holding Captain Duang-gaaw Egprat; both looked injured and weak. For Cameron, all wounds she got during the big fight never was a big problem for her because her regenerative healing factor could help her from every seriously injured. "You have to go, Allison. It's only you who can destroy them all."

Allison's eyes rolled to see Duang-gaaw's right hand which had held her black shred mask, and now she tried handing it to her. "Get back your real identity, Lady Siam," Duang-gaaw whispered proudly, forgiving every pain mad Allison just gave her many minutes ago.

Allison thought about how she could protect this world. Even her own power she couldn't even control it but when she looked to her husband, he tried to move his fingers to touch her hand and stared at her with hope she never felt from her husband before. Now it was the right time Allison might have to show the true power inside her.

"Thank you," she whispered, grabbing the mask, wrapping it around her head and tying it firmly. Allison refilled herself with her boldness and hope everyone gave her. She returned her alter-ego as Lady Siam.

Lady Siam reached out her hand at Svalinn which had been lying on floor far away. The shield glowed bright light around it as a shine of the new sun of day. Svalinn was burning bright. Purple electricity started to CRACKLE on the shield's surface. The purple light disappeared, immediately, all dirt on its surface exploded to nowhere else. Just then, with a CRACK, ultraviolet aura and flash of lightning, Svalinn flied straight up into the air like a rocket and went along mid-air down onto Lady Siam's hand.

Feeling its power, Lady Siam slowly became one with shield. Her mind and the shield's artificial mind connected with each other marvelously. Lady Siam armed it on her right arm, powerful air controlled by shield blowing all dirt on Lady Siam away from her.

Both Cameron and Duag-gaaw looked at Lady Siam proudly. "Yeah, this is very you now, Lady," Duang-gaaw commented with a proud smile on her face. "I won't tell anyone who you are."

"Thank you again, Captain," Lady Siam gave thanks to Duang-gaaw so friendly, there was wind blowing her up from ground.

"Good luck," Cameron bade her.

Lady Siam waved her hand at them then there was a ball of wind forming around her like mind power wave bubble, every blow of wind became faster and faster before it brought her with it along the dark passageway of this basement.

Meanwhile the police were getting onto their boats for the attack to the Insee break-bulk carrier, some of them noticed something from the inside of the facility. "What the hell is that?" a police exclaimed as he felt strong wind blowing pass. As quick as greased lightning, Lady Siam flied pass over their heads, heading toward the ship with high speed like a jet. All police cheered at her when they saw her. Hackeyes and the Colonel just smiled happily and proudly.

Many Insee gangsters fired up from the ship into the air, their target wasn't police but the Lady who hovered over air with help from Svalinn which had formed for her protection. Every bullets could get through the power bubble like air barrier over top of ship.

"Insee Gang, it's not your time now." Lady Siam raised her shield over her head and inverted down to the thirty gangsters below near many containers. BOOM! The air explosive blasted them and containers, knocking them unconscious and all containers collapse and explode in small fiery explosions around the arrays of containers.

Lady Siam landed in the center of those containers arrays gracefully where many Insee gangsters were unconscious on floor, all their faces were like they just got punched by ten or more persons at a time.

The mighty Lady Siam turned to a fine line of containers; she noticed cameras but she never feared all those gangsters. Right now, Lady Siam became stronger, faster and more powerful; she could now possessed all abilities of Svalinn together with her strength which was more than common girls and males. The two villains, Vesker and a hacker had watched her first big attack on their ship in a room where was filled with screens, computers and communication controls.

"How can she do that?" Linglom asked surprisingly.

"The serum we injected into her," Magnum explained calmly as his eyes stared hard at the screens on desk in front of them, his hands fisted, angry or could be wrathful.

"I don't have idea how she can control it but she seems so powerful, maybe stronger than you both," said Vesker; both Magnum and Linglom turned to him with pungent looks. "But that doesn't mean you can't defeat her." They both sighed, apologizing.

"Magnum, maybe you should use what we have researched for," Linglom said as he eyed a password-logged metal box on table behind them near communication controls.

"But sir, that thing isn't completed yet," Vesker interrupted, "It can power up but the side effect can be more powerful, maybe Mr. Magnum can be something very new and our master may not agree..."

But Linglom grabbed Vesker's neck, "I insist," Linglom said quietly with subtle smile on his face, and threw him across room to a wall almost ten meters away where Vesker's body collided with it like rag doll before he fell to ground and lost consciousness.

"Everyone out to lab, tell all our men to block her ways," Linglom commanded all gangsters in here. They suddenly followed the command. Both Linglom and Magnum smiled to each other friendly. This was the first time Magnum displayed his expression at Linglom so friendly, in the past sometimes, they never turned to each other as close friends or even good teammates like this.

Lady Siam was now in an area full with container but she couldn't see her enemies or threats until she stepped into the center of this line. Gangsters armed with all heavy weapons such as RPG launchers, M-16s and AK-47s, came from both ways, blocking all her ways to run, except for flied up but she thought that she had many other ways.

"Everyone prepare," one of them commanded others to aim and insert ammos for simultaneous attacks at a time. "FIRE!"

They all opened fire. Lady Siam smiled subtly as many bullets and RPGs came through air to her. "Svalinn!" Lady Siam shouted and closed her eyes, becoming one with her shield and trusting in its power. All shots and RPGs attacked her, changing everything in this lane of containers to be like hell. They fired again and again, never stopped until their guns were emptied. The whole area exploded massively.

Then it became a big heap of smoke after the destruction. Every gangster looked into it hopefully. They imagined that at this time, Lady Siam might already be just ashes and dust but they were all wrong...

When the smoke cleared out as a result from the wind blowing around ship naturally, they could see a figure standing still in rest smoke. When the smoke completely cleared out, they were all agape, they saw Lady Siam standing still with a transparent power barrier. The small circular area where Lady Siam had stood never was attacked from any weapons and RPGs. Lady Siam opened her eyes widely, smiled subtly at them. She then disappeared from their view with the shield's mind camouflage, so they all couldn't see that she started a move.

Something black DARTED out from behind a tower of crates, COILED around a thug's neck and JERKED him behind a crate. There was a CRASH and a CHOKED CRY. Everyone looked around, seeing no one under this nightmare of heroic chance. There was a SNAP and ANOTHER THUG went HURTLING into the water. And another YANKED backwards out of frame and WHAMED into the shipping container.

Appearing in the air above the rest of them, Lady Siam raised her already over her head as it glowed bright light like a sun. They all quickly closed their eyes and when they opened their eyes again, many cops with Hackeyes and Colonel Kraiyutt got onto the ship, surrounding them with guns and police bullet proof shields. Lady Siam'd gone.

Hackeyes and some police continued his way after Lady Siam who ran fast through containers and also they fought against gangsters on their way. Hackeyes spun at a thug who had an AK-47, thrashed his crossbow to the back of that thug and kicked him away before he turned to look at Lady Siam on deck fighting against four gangsters vigorously. Hackeyes aimed his crossbow at her and fired, he didn't fire at her but fired at the one she missed. Lady Siam knocked other three very easily and turned to give him a thankful smile before she entered a room. Very quickly, Hackeyes slid along a way with his crossbow always aiming and fired at every enemy in his view.

Cops separated to each way on the ship, some arrested gangsters if they could while some had to capture dead.

Hackeyes followed trail of Lady Siam who was now already in the bridge of ship where she found four gangsters...

Both Hackeyes and Lady Siam fought them easily; Hackeyes ducked when one fired at him and Lady Siam punched that one away with non-human strength, Hackeyes stood and fired at one behind Lady Siam while she threw her shield to the one behind Hackeyes. The shield reflexed after it had collided with wall, and then it flied back onto Lady Siam's hand. They both met at the center of room.

"Thank you for your help," Lady Siam opened the conversation with a bona fide thank.

"Agent Sattra Prasobchoke, Dan, code name Hackeyes, I'm from the T.A.F.F.E. General Pichitchai sent me here," Hackeyes introduced himself to her very confidently.

With smiles, they both shook hands. Lady Siam wasn't so surprised of this help because she already thought that the General might not leave them fighting these thugs themselves.

"I'm on a mission, sir," Hackeyes started explanation, "Two weeks ago, T.A.F.F.E agents and army under control of General Pichitchai and Marshal Chaiwutt attacked the base of S.E.R.G.E. At the end, S.E.R.G.E's AI fired out a nuke to Bangkok, we blocked it and it fell down under sea around here. The Insee Gang's return made its way to Insee's ship. I know that they have nuke on their ship right now."

"And you are here to destroy it all?" Lady Siam interrupted interrogatorily.

"I'm just here to get the virus inside nuke back and destroy it. Police will arrest all gangsters as long as they can. My hacking has been started for a few minutes since we got here, we'll access the inside of this ship easier."

A few seconds later, Hackeyes' watch beeped three times as sign for the success of his hacking. Hackeyes raised his watch and pushed on the red button, getting Lady Siam's attention at the air screen application his watch shined upon air a few centimeters over itself.

"What is this?"

"My computer. It tells me that there are two ways to get to the nuke but this..." Hackeyes pressed on light picture of button over air and continued as his screen showed a laboratory with many Insee scientists preparing for the injection of something into Magnum's body via tubes and a destroyed way with something like acid eroding the whole ironic catwalk, in there it looked like some kind of production zone for something else, "Two ways. One musts pass two prisoners and another musts pass leaked hydrochloric tank in bullet proof jacket production line."

Now it was time to choose. Lady Siam's shield had only one vulnerability; it couldn't touch acid because acid would react with Kalibaium and destroyed every bond between Kalibaium and calcium then it would be just a trash in Lady Siam's hand. For Hackeyes, the two ways were dangerous but if he went through laboratory, the two might get him and his mission wouldn't be completed and if he went to other way, he had to pass it very carefully. Both looked at each other.

"I can't go through the acid. My shield will be..."

"I know, sir. You go other way. That catwalk is mine."

Lady Siam sighed and smiled. "Thank you, agent."

"Never mind, sir. Let's go."

Then they both went through a heavy door in the bridge and separated into two dark passageways; Lady Siam had her shield in darkness while Hackeyes had his own night vision glasses.

- Hackeyes found the secured door. He pushed on some keys over his watch's screen before the security was by-passed and door opened for him.

- Lady Siam found the secured door in her way too but she managed with it by other way; she threw her shield to crash it and walked pass.

- Hackeyes successfully got into the catwalk he ever monitored. He reached the eroded way a few meters in front of him, he just stood there and thought about how to cross to the opposite side.

- Door exploding from its hinges, Lady Siam summersaulted into a corridor where she found a very tall American gigantism male; 2.74 meters in height, strong and muscular. This dumbfounded Lady Siam.

"Hi, Lady. I'm Tony D. Snyder," Tony introduced himself as he slowly stood from his stone chair, behind him was another secured door with other two guards who were armed with AK-47s.

"You look very tall and strong," Lady Siam commented the physical condition of this guy while he grabbed his one meter high chair in one hand and aimed his eyes to her, ready to throw it at her.

Roaring loudly, Tony threw the chair at Lady Siam who suddenly shielded herself, firing the telekinetic mind power blast at that shield and exploding it in the air when Tony made a move. Lady Siam flied up and punched at his cheek, he fell backward. BOOM! The gigantism fell hard, the two Insee moved their ways to Lady Siam who flung out her black cape to push two guns away from their hands. She landed at one of them and gave three quick punches around his body before an uppercut that sent him upward. She turned to other and smashed the edge of her shield at his neck, knocking him on floor.

Roaring angrily, Tony stood up and raced at Lady Siam who suddenly flung out her cape to snap around one of his leg, she jerked her cape violently, making him fall to ground.

Like Jack got on top of lost Giant, Lady Siam jumped onto this guy's body and hit the shield at his head, knocking him.

Lady Siam smiled blasphemously at the fallen and unconscious gigantism. "I think you are too tall. This is how small can win big without pain. Good bye, Tony."

Lady Siam continued her way and smashed through the secured door into a small gym room where there was only a boxing ring and Linglom had waited on it. His arms had crossed and his proud smile had formed for a while. Overconfident, he had acted chic on stage, his eyes slowly looked up from floor to Lady Siam who just got in.

"Foolish loris," Lady Siam insulted him.

"Childish lady."

Surely, Linglom and Lady Siam stared at each other. They were ready for a real fight now. Then they ACCELERATED TOWARD EACH OTHER. The first powerful fight began.


	23. Chapter 20 : Lady Siam the Super Heroine

**~20~**

**Lady Siam the Super Heroine**

Two powerful super humans collided in mid-air over the big boxing ring in a small gym-like room. Lady Siam and Linglom battling like two atoms crashing, their punches which had been sent to each other generated the ball of force in mid-air. Lady Siam increased her speed, more and more until Linglom couldn't even see any attacks from her...

Bullet Time; a final boot launched like a LAS rocket, blasting Linglom very hard, sending him flying backward for almost four meters away but when he almost fell from ring, Lady Siam's cape snapped around his wrist and pulled him back to meet her fist that hit him on the stage like rag doll.

Vigorously, Lady Siam snatched her cape back and looked at fallen Linglom disdainfully. "Now how speed are you, Linglom?"

Linglom laughed at Lady Siam who had stood over him. "You are really nothing, Allison. This is very shoddy. Is this all the serum gave you?"

With a deep inhale, Lady Siam got oxygen as much as she could at a time before she delivered a punch down to Linglom who suddenly avoided it in no time at all. In a flash, Linglom grabbed Lady Siam from behind but Lady Siam smiled subtly, she reached down, grabbed his crotch and squeezed - his grip loosened and she spun, facing him, and flat-heeled his nose with her palm, twirling into a gut kick that doubled him over, cracking his head with a left pillar of the ring and threw him backward, into the center of stage.

"I don't know why the serum has worked on me as well after I had gone crazy for many minutes," Lady Siam commented her strength and stamina which now she could use it well as if she were a female Captain America.

Pushing to stand, Linglom got onto his feet and leaped to meet her. They continued sparring. It was like a Jackie Chan movie at high speed, fists and feet striking from every angle as Lady Siam pressed his attack, but each and every blow was blocked by effortless speed.

Linglom smiled cunningly as he tried to block attacks from Lady Siam who released many fast punches at him. Linglom grabbed both of her fists when her speed became slower.

"Now my turn, Lady."

Linglom pulled her toward him as he raised his one knee, her belly collided with his knee. Using a new chance, Linglom uppercut Lady Siam in mid-air. Linglom jumped, summersaulted in mid-air over Lady Siam and his left leg smashed her down to stage where she sank through stage to floor, painfully.

Linglom landed gracefully over her, looking directly at her.

Lady Siam laughed happily. "Monkey, you are not good enough." Lady Siam threw her shield up at Linglom who suddenly ran away in less than no time but however, the shield followed everywhere he went. While the shield was hunting running Linglom, Lady Siam broke a billet from metal beam under stage where she fell and twisted it with all her might to make it as sharp as a knife.

She looked around and looked after Linglom who still ran. With a new purpose, Linglom changed the direction to Lady Siam and quickly raced out in a flash to trick the shield to attack Lady Siam but the shield stopped and hovered above the air, forming a big barrier that blasted Linglom to stop and bounced off away from them.

During the time Linglom was still in mid-air, Lady Siam threw out the billet forcefully; she threw it forcefully enough to stab through one of Linglom's legs before he fell to ground. Painful, Linglom screamed loudly and held his wounded right leg with both of his hands.

Screaming louder and louder, Linglom pulled out the billet and stood carefully. His anger and his wrath mixed with his pain; he exploded them and called his deep power that increased his speed and strength. His eyes became devil as he stared hard at Lady Siam who looked surprised with more muscular Linglom.

"Now, it's time for a real fight, ma'am," Linglom growled at Lady Siam like an angry loris, his hands fisted and his legs became more and more muscular. His mind forgot the pain of the bloody wound while his basic loris instinct went mad in his mind, filling him with the power of super human speed.

Lady Siam seemed a bit scared but it was very easy for her to win this angry guy. Roaring, Linglom opened his first move in the twinkling of an eye. Lady Siam could see his speed at all because it was so fast, faster than everyone on Earth. Linglom appeared behind her, she could sense him but when she thrashed her shield backward, he disappeared again in a flash. He appeared behind her, she spun fast and attacked but she struck to was just wind; nothing else.

Lady Siam moved and looked around, alerting with every soft move of wind around her. Her eyes and ears were used fully functionally to get attention at Linglom who had been running around her.

Crying out of pain, the big strike of wind moved pass Lady Siam, her left elbow was attacked by knife from Linglom; just one wound 3 centimeters near her shoulder. Holding her wound, Lady Siam started to scurry at the invisible enemy and also she started hearing laughter around her, echoing the room like mad demon from hell.

"Very good acceleration," Lady Siam admired at Linglom's action as she slowly supported herself up again. She felt wind blowing like storm around her but she had a plan to knock this one in one shot.

"What about this, Lady?" After that, Lady Siam could see many Lingloms around her, surrounding with sharp knives on each of their hands. The Lingloms grinned as they raised their knives, encircling her. "You are always stupid, Lady."

"This is for Stefan." With that, Lady Siam raised her shield, rising into the air, summoning purple lightning of energy of shield. A massive bolt struck Svalinn's surface, then channeled outwards, splitting up, striking each one of the Lingloms. All of them dissipated into nothingness, saved one - the real Linglom – who was sent flying back across the stage, knife knocked from his grasp.

Lady Siam landed over Linglom who was still lying dazed on his back but Linglom never surrendered, "Tonight, your death has come," he suddenly grabbed his knife in a split second and ran to Lady's backward in great haste. Making real move, Lady Siam spun and kicked him for one strike in bullet time and strong ram; his knife hurled away from his hand to stab on his chest energetically, its tip got through his chest into his heart, killing him in less than a minute and falling to his back. Linglim lied dead in front of Lady Siam who sighed; she didn't want to kill him at first but this was an accident, if he didn't try to kill her like that, he might be still alive.

"I'm sorry," Lady Siam apologized for the life of the one who wasn't worthy to live on Earth anymore but she thought that every life was worthy. She knelt down beside him and gently closed his open eyes.

Lady Siam continued her way deeper in another way while Hackeyes was running in a long corridor through many rooms. Hackeyes put an arrow on his crossbow, aimed and fired at a door many meters in front of him, exploding it before he ran into other corridor.

Hackeyes made his way into the Mess Hall where he met four gangsters who stood up from their chairs and moved to him.

"Oh! Good luck to see all you," Hackeyes mumbled as he started fighting them with his crossbow and what he had been trained to do. Hackeyes jumped and spin-kicked one against wall of room. He thrashed his crossbow at one who tried to stab him with a knife. He kicked the table into a man even as he swept a bottle off it behind him - the bottle hit another man behind him square in the face.

Two men came from either side, one whipping out a knife - he did a perfect split, grabbed his wrist above his head, using his momentum to stab the other one. Now there were only two. He spun together with fired an arrow at one, the tip of arrow changed to be hype full with valium. He turned to other and used another arrow to stab at his arm, injecting valium.

Hackeyes ended his action with a kick on the chest of that man before he fired one last arrow at the door behind them. BOOOMMM! The tip exploded the door out of its hinges. Hackeyes picked up two arrows from two sleeping men and inserted them back into quiver.

Re-watching on watch, Hackeyes saw the next way to get to the sleeping nuke inside the ship. The system piloted him through two passageways until he would reach the nuke storeroom in almost five hundred meters length, it also showed the pictures from four surveillance cameras along his way. Four guys were guarding the room, two guys were in first passageway and five guys were in the second, all were armed with AK-47s and M-16s.

Hackeyes minimized down his system, picked up four knives from table and continued to the way his watch told him to.

Throwing two knives to two guys at the same time, Hackeyes killed them and ran to the door that opened for him to enter another passageway. He picked up knives and continued his way to confront other five guys. Hackeyes threw all knives at them, killing four just before the last one reacted at his action, suddenly raked his M-16 at Hackeyes who suddenly leaped out of the way to avoid all bullets.

"Don't be a hero, man, you can't beat me with just knives and arrow here," the man muttered and raked his gun at where Hackeyes was hiding for intimidation.

Hackeyes raised to look and quickly ducked to avoid bullets. He had seen the man near the door. Breathing for oxygen, Hackeyes checked his arrow and put it onto his crossbow. He breathed in and out very deeply before he leaped off from hiding place together with fired his arrow at the door behind the man. The arrow immediately exploded behind the man, destroying the door and initial shockwave pushing the man on ground. Hackeyes suddenly moved to the man and hit him at the back of his head before he picked up the M-16 and continued his way into the room where he met the nuke in secured area and four guys with AK-47s. They opened fire at him. Hackeyes immediately leaped off from their range.

"Don't let him get the nuke. Go!" The team leader shouted to other three guys and they moved forward.

Meanwhile Hackeyes continued his fight against four guys for the nuke, Lady Siam in other way was running through long dark passageway. Police out there were getting all arrested gangsters onto boats, leaving this ship while some other police and SWAT team members were investigating and finding for more gangsters.

A police came to meet Colonel Kraiwutt and reported, "Sir, we cleared almost everything and everywhere up here. Agent Hackeyes radioed to us that he has been going down for nuke."

"Nuke?"

"Yes, sir. He said that there's a nuke down there. He wants someone to come and separate it apart."

"Send out command, sergeant."

The police went to other policeman.

In a passageway deeper inside the ship, Lady Siam continued her way to the crossway. She took a deep breath and drew her shield before starting down the left-hand corridor. A long hallway went off to her right, and Lady Siam followed it deeper into the facility beneath ship. It was strangely quiet, and she hoped that Hackeyes' supposition was correct.

A second later, the lights went out, throwing the hallway into complete darkness. Believing in her shield and trusting it as very close friend, Lady Siam threw her shield out and let it lead her to the right way. The agleam shield led Lady Siam through the darkness into...

...another corridor leading her directly to one room. Lady Siam called her shield back onto her left hand and armed it on her right arm. Lady Siam swallowed and took a deep breath as she tried to relax herself from tiredness and fear as long as she could. What she had seen in her sense, right now Magnum might already become so powerful and he would be very hard to defeat, harder than Linglom.

She thought of Stefan, imagining the look of quiet approval she would see in her lover's eyes. It made it easier to arm the shield, knowing that she had no real choice, but it didn't stop her tears. She thought of Cameron, imagining her twin sister look. She didn't know much about this but she still had hoped that if she died tonight, Cameron would be another one she could entrust her children with. "I'm sorry, Stefan. If I can get back to you, I'll take care of you like you always did to me, I'll love you as much as you love me. I won't hurt you," Lady Siam promised to Stefan who now was being brought to emergency room of a hospital by Captain Duang-gaaw Egprat and Cameron Connor, she didn't hope that he would hear all this or not but she just hoped that tonight his mind would support her to fight against real devil.

With a deep exhale, Lady Siam threw out her shield against the door to open it. Wiping all tears, she moved into the Magnum's laboratory with her hope to stop this madness.

"What is this?" Lady Siam was agape when she saw many scientists lying seriously injured and dead on ground. The lab was in mess, many sheets of paper on floor and BODIES on it beneath CRUSHED AND BROKEN LAB EQUIPMENT. The scientific equipment was destroyed by very strong devil before she arrived here. Lady Siam looked around the lab and saw all computers destroyed.

"He's in there," a voice said faintly and painfully. Lady Siam suddenly turned to its owner who lied injured behind desk in small office. A gash was on his left shoulder, bleeding. His finger had been pointing to a broken door which would lead her into another darkness. Lady Siam suddenly rushed to him.

"What happened?" She demanded a good answer.

"He's so wonderful. It's beautiful...God-like. I don't know what's in him...the mix was something terrible. It's like two Arnolds mixed in one guy," the scientist muttered, "He has seen you. I don't know why you can control it so well but you are only one who can stop him." The scientist started crying sadly with what he just did. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just opened the damn gate for big demon."

"Okay. Okay. It's okay. Stay calm. You are losing your blood, doctor. Stay calm." Lady Siam tried to help him but he closed his eyes, grabbed her hands with trust and hope before he died peacefully in front of her.

Lady Siam stood up, thinking about what she just heard from this dead scientist. She turned to the way the scientist told her to go.

In the nuke room, Hackeyes just finished those gangsters with his M-16 and was about to turn to the nuke but he heard something or someone coming. So he suddenly moved to a line of big boxes where he could hide from the new comer. Through a few centimeters space between boxes, he could see the big muscular figure coming from another way.

The figure entered and it almost appalled Hackeyes. It was beautiful God-like creature with almost 8 feet tall, white skin with eminent strong nerves and more heavily muscled than every body builder on Earth, red and yellow evil eyeballs. Its shirt was ripped apart because of the size of its muscles and its jean was also worn out as well. Its face was horrible snarling; this was the serum overdosed Magnum.

Magnum looked around the room and could see dead men lying in the center of room. He could know that there had to be someone else in this room. His eyes searched around as he stepped forward into the center of room very carefully.

"Where are you, intruder?" Magnum's voice seemed violent as if he had just become a new Hulk in reality.

Hackeyes looked quite fearful; he had been breathing hard and sweated. He had never seen this before. He imagined that if he got out, this one would kill him easily but if he didn't and if he couldn't this one, how the whole world would be.

Magnum looked around again and again until he saw the shadow of Hackeyes at a line of big boxes twenty meters away. He smiled and his eyes flared. "You are there!"

Hackeyes' heart rate quickly rose as his fear took control over his mind but the hope came when...

...when Magnum started his first move at Hackeyes' hiding place, Lady Siam's shield ricocheted his chest.

"Hey!" Lady Siam caught the shield in her hand, she had stood eight meters away behind Magnum who now got his attention at her presence. "Get the one on your own size."

"Lady Siam," Magnum roared her alias as his target changed from Hackeyes to her. Hackeyes' fear dropped and looked to the great battle which the two superhuman started; both Lady Siam and Magnum roared and leaped to each other. They collided but Lady Siam wasn't stronger than Magnum who hurled her against wall. She smashed through wall like a bullet; she smashed through wall by wall, through ANOTHER wall on the opposite side of the corridor, to the outside of ship where the police was moving some arrested gangsters out, and she plummeted from the side of ship to the sea below. Every police who had seen that looked very surprised.

While Magnum was laughing at fallen Lady Siam, Hackeyes hadn't been waiting for his free death, he had continued his job on the nuke. His watch got pass security system of nuke to open a stainless steel cabinet at its rear part, inside it was the glass bottle of zombie virus which was in a sealed container of inert gas.

As Hackeyes was about to pick it out, Magnum's hand grabbed his and pulled him away. "This one is mine, agent." Hackeyes' heart soared, he thought his death was coming again when Magnum threw him across room with one hand and ripped his crossbow apart with other hand.

Magnum walked over to painful Hackeyes and treaded him on his chest with his left big foot. "No more mercy on guy like you."

Magnum raised his foot up and was about to trample on this agent but Svalinn came through air to smash him, barging it away before it went back to the hand of Lady Siam who ran through walls back into the room with charged power punch that struck Magnum who just stood from floor, pushing him flying backward and smashing through walls of room.

Lady Siam quickly helped Hackeyes up to his feet and... "Quickly, agent, finish your job now." Hackeyes knew what he had to do, so he quickly ran to the container, grabbed it and suddenly moved to other side of nuke, continuing the same for another bottle of virus.

Lady Siam turned at the same time Magnum raced through room to fight her, he punched but she dropped avoiding and served him an uppercut at his strong belly but he managed to withstand her attack, he summersaulted to stand behind her and gave her a quick kick but she shielded herself with Svalinn.

WHAM! The sound of his heavy leg colliding with the shield was very loud. Lady Siam never expected this strength before. She had to fight him very carefully.

The battle raged through the building, Magnum pummeling Lady Siam with wrecking ball force-Smashing her through walls of concrete, brick and steel. Magnum stepped through one of the holes as Lady Siam struggled to get back on her feet. Magnum's attention was now completely gotten from Hackeyes who got other bottle of virus and was programming into the system of nuke processors. His watch raced with time to by-pass every protection of nuke.

Lady Siam ran away from Magnum who destroyed everything in his part to get her. Lady Siam flashed jerking a cabinet along her way with her cape and leaped out to a room where there was another way to run.

Breathing hard but still thinking carefully, Lady Siam turned back and stared at Magnum who tossed cabinet away from his part and ran to her crazily.

"You want to kill me much?" Lady Siam challenged, "So come and kill me." That could fait accompli Magnum a bit, he roared and launched himself at her but she leaped off together with flung her cape to hold around his leg and fell him to ground before she got onto his back and punched him but he grabbed her with one hand before he threw her away from him to the wall where she used her feet to charge her shoot with it and shot herself to him with her shield in front. The edge of shield hit him and they both flied together into the way they had come from.

Magnum absorbed Lady Siam's attack with one hand when they had collided into the gym room where Linglom died, then Magnum slammed his fist at her belly, punching her flying backward into another passageway where she collided with other wall and fell to ground so hard, painfully and hurtfully. Her shield had gone from her before she smashed into this room.

Lady Siam still held her hand at her punched belly, feeling it very excruciating. She tried to get on her feet again but she couldn't, her pain falling her down to floor. She winced as she tried again and again.

Magnum walked calmly into the room.

"Is this you, Lady Siam?" Magnum seized painful Lady Siam up by throat, pulled out her mask and left it on floor. "Poor Allison Pichitchai. Husband's dying. Friends are dying. No parents. All alone."

The only need for Allison right now was Stefan who now was in surgery and maintenance, she thought that she was always a problem to him, she thought she never gave her comfortableness, she thought she never gave him a protection, always was but words. All this bad thought accelerated her lacrimal gland to secrete her tears down along her cheeks and chins. Her mind was sad, it was too sad and she would never win without his help. She thought so, she also thought that her life would end tonight and she wouldn't tell him that she loved him anymore like she always and ever did.

During this split second without hope, Allison was crying for pity that she would never face him and her kids anymore; she still missed the moment she hugged them in her big embrace of love and trust but now no one of them could help her.

"On your feet, soldier," Stefan's voice whispered telepathically into her mind, getting her consciousness back. She tried to get free from this guy but she couldn't, the pain from her belly had been giving her the most difficult motion. "Pain can be controlled. I taught you this, Cameron taught you this, Kyle taught you this, your brothers, sisters, friends, family taught you this. You remember all this. You have your power, my super heroine," Stefan's voice continued powering up her mind and her body, "You must fight for yourself, for me. I love you, Allison. Release your true power. Now!"

Immediately, Allison got her consciousness back in time before Magnum would be able to kill her. She opened her eyes, reached her hands up to hold his wrists and squeezed them so hard.

Being confused, Magnum's eyes flared at Allison's force. Allison's new power pushed his force down and he couldn't resist her.

"What now, Magnum? It's now your night to die, not mine," Allison said and grinned as she squeezed his hands harder and harder. She became stronger and stronger every second she confronted him. "I am Lady Siam and I never was alone."

Magnum tried hard to overpower her but it was like he was nothing for her now. Like now he were Red Skull and she were She-Hulk, she was overpowering him without too much endeavor. Many meters behind Magnum, Svalinn, only her close friend around here, soared over the air.

"It's you, who are now all alone," Allison suddenly pushed him away and leaped out of the way, letting her Svalinn to strike him from backward and sending him to smash through many walls into the electricity generation room. Magnum's body crashed to a big generator inside the room and it exploded, shocking him while the shield soaring back to Allison's hand.

Allison walked to see Magnum's body being shocked and burnt by uncontrollable electric leak. Hackeyes entered the room from another way. He had a new backpack over his shoulder; inside it were two bottle of zombie virus he had come for. He was stunned when he saw Magnum being killed by this electric leak sufferingly. Allison joined up with Hackeyes and asked, "Can you stop this, please?"

Hackeyes looked to Magnum whose eyes opened widely, muscles tensed and weakened. He had heard what Allison just said. Hackeyes turned to good-natured Allison and then sighed. He turned on his watch and suddenly by-passed all security system to kill the generators but it was too late...

The other generators stopped working and turned off but they couldn't save Magnum who died already; his body and clothes were burnt, his eyes were still widely open, eyeballs were walleyed and his muscles and nerve were completely wrackful.

Both Allison and Hackeyes walked over to the dead body. They could its muscles a bit naturally miniaturized after a while. They exhaled hard, stood still. They won tonight but this was so sad, they just killed a man. Yes, at first, Allison wanted to kill Magnum but her humanity changed her later and yes, it was too late.

"You have to go, Mrs. Pichitchai. The police mustn't know."

"Thank you for your help and good luck agent," Allison talked to Hackeyes and smiled very friendly.

Allison walked away from him to the fallen mask. She grabbed it and put it on her face. She was both proud and sad tonight.

Lady Siam turned back to Hackeyes and waved her hands, "Good bye." Then...with the power of Svalinn, a ball of wind forming around her like mind power wave bubble, every blow of wind became faster and faster before it brought her with it along the dark passageway of carrier ship through many holes on walls to the outside and flied away over dark sky of this cold night of victory for good and innocent people. She was heading directly to the hospital where Stefan was brought to.

Hackeyes turned to find many policemen entering the room he was. They brought the dead body away from room. The news on TV tomorrow would tell everyone in Thailand about Lady Siam's heroic action here. Yes, everyone would know who just helped the police here, they all would know that Lady Siam just helped the police tonight.

Every police worked around the ship and arrested almost all gangsters inside it but they didn't notice that a boat had been being driven away through surface of sea. There were just few gangsters with weapon and one Vesker whose eyes were filled with vengeance.

It wasn't the end yet...

...until every Insee gangster was defeated. But just now, the Avenger Lady just raised from common girl and made her legend.


	24. The Epilogue

**Short Script format**

"The world is round and the place which may seem like the end may also be the beginning."

-Ivy Baker Priest

...

**THE EPILOGUE**

FADE IN:

EXT. PHYATHAI SRIRACHA HOSPITAL – MORNING

Establishing scene.

INT. PHYATHAI SRIRACHA HOSPITAL – STEFAN'S ROOM - MORNING

START C.U. ON STEFAN'S MOUTH as it opens to receive a small bite of food from spoon. His look seems very happy today.

ZOOM OUT, revealing Allison has been sitting at the edge of the bed which bandaged Stefan has been lying on. She just spoon-fed the last bite of food from the bowl on food cart beside the bed. Let me explain more about Stefan: both of his arms are splinted and his head are bandaged with white lint, he just got pass surgery last night. Then Allison feeds him up with water. He sips it and some drops on his inpatient clothes. She suddenly put the glass on cart and wipes him with small hankie.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Sorry about this.

She cleans his clothes and smiles happily. He just has stared at her with a proud smile while one part in his mind has been still full with sympathy.

ALLISON  
(softly)  
Okay. It's done. You want anymore food, Stefan?

Stefan shakes his head, "no". Allison stares into his eyes, knowing what he is feeling like as well but she also wants to take care of him like he ever did to her in the past, this is just a little bit thing she can do for him like now when he can't even move much.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Don't try to tell me you are sorry for this.  
It's me who is very sorry for whatsoever just  
happened a few nights ago.

STEFAN  
I know you care about my sanity. I don't wanna  
say "I'm sorry", but I just want to thank you.

ALLISON  
You don't have to say it. It's unlike what you  
ever did for me, what you ever tried to do for  
me. When I was sick, you always stayed beside  
my bed all time. I don't know when I will  
already requite all your favor.

This time Stefan really wanna touch her cheek very much, he tries to move his hands but his both arms aren't able to move. Allison looks down to his splinted arms and gently and lightly touches one of them. Her look is filled with sympathy, love, sadness and sorriness. Her tears are about to flow.

ALLISON  
Look, I just broke your arms.

Stefan looks at them and shrugs.

STEFAN  
It doesn't matter anymore, Allison. Every wound  
and crack can be healed by time naturally. It'll  
be nothing in a week later. Please don't worry.

Tolerate all pain, he slowly lifts his right hand up to her face and his finger gently and politely touches her tear trickling down her cheek.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
I never blame you this. Insee did it and you just  
destroyed them three nights ago. You are now not  
the old Allison anymore, my love, you are now  
Lady Siam. So please be stronger for yourself,  
Allison, you shouldn't be weak like this.

ALLISON  
But I...I am remorseful. You are like this because  
of me, Stefan. I can't leave you for anything else.

STEFAN  
I think I prefer to see you comfortable and relax.

ALLISON  
Stefan, for me, I care about you very much. I should  
say what I should say every day. Thank you, Stefan.

STEFAN  
What for?

ALLISON  
For giving me a chance to be a wife of a nice man,  
for taking care of me without return, for your love  
and for the night when I'm going to die and you just  
helped increasing my power via telepathy.

Stefan looks confused. Allison stops crying.

STEFAN  
What? Allison, I didn't do anything that night.

ALLISON  
But I hear your voice in my mind.

STEFAN  
(with a smile)  
Maybe your mind reminded yourself.

ALLISON  
What do you mean?

STEFAN  
Sometimes people would like to get someone  
they love or trust or like into their minds  
to elevate themselves to get pass the very  
big bad situation or serious problem.

Stefan seems very proud with that. Allison stares at him and blushes when he also looks at her. Allison smiles bashfully.

ALLISON  
Stefan, I'm...I just...I want to get out.

STEFAN  
Yeah. You can go.

ALLISON  
But...but I think I should...I don't know  
what to do...I just don't know what to say.

Bashful, Allison gives him a quick kiss at his cheek and suddenly leaves him like shy girl. Stefan's smile never fades, he looks after her and his heart soars. He feels her love for him has never changed since he proposed.

INT. PHYATHAI SRIRACHA HOSPITAL – CORRIDOR – MORNING

Allison just exited the room and she meets GENERAL ANONGSAK PICHITCHAI aka GENERAL THAILAND, NEVLIN GLAU, AGENT DAN SATTRA PRASOBCHOKE aka HACKEYES, AGENT AIRIN PRASOBCHOKE aka VENUS, JOHN CONNOR, CAMERON CONNOR aka TIN MISS and an old American/Thai hybrid scientist coming from the elevator bank. On door...if we notice, there's a label says the name of patient: Warayutt Pichitchai.

Allison pays respect to General Pichitchai who is biological father of Stefan.

ALLISON  
(in Thai)  
"Good morning, General Pichitchai."

GENERAL PICHITCHAI  
"It's good to see you again, ma'am."

Allison smiles friendly.

ALLISON  
"Stefan may be very happy to see you here."

GENERAL PICHITCHAI  
"Can we talk inside the room, Allison?"

ALLISON  
Yeah. Sure.

Then she leads everyone into the room.

INT. PHYATHAI SRIRACHA HOSPITAL – STEFAN'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

They enter the room. Stefan looks at his biological father with a friendly smile on his face. Little sympathy gets across General Pichitchai's mind when he sees his previous future son like this; however he still thinks that this one is still his son even if this one weren't the one in his home but the one from the alternate timeline.

GENERAL PICHITCHAI  
"Oh! Stefan, how are you?"

STEFAN  
"Father, I'm okay but just a bit painful after the  
surgery to get those tumors out. Don't worry. My  
mind and body can heal it. What brought you here?"

General Pichitchai glances at Allison and then back to Stefan.

GENERAL PICHITCHAI  
"It's because of three important things. One is to  
visit you. I haven't visited you and your family  
for almost six years. How are my grandchildren?  
I wanna meet them very much."

STEFAN  
(smiles once more)  
"They get good grade every year. They are at school.  
I think that's not all your business here, is it?"

GENERAL PICHITCHAI  
(introducing the scientist)  
"This is Dr. Kiatpong Honah Sc.D. The lead scientist  
in our new project with ASEAN called "Jatumod" for  
the clean energy source of future world."

Stefan stares at Dr. Kiatpong who steps forward and gives him a friendly smile.

STEFAN  
"He's so good."  
(to Pichitchai)  
"I accept. You can bring it with you tomorrow."

NEVLIN  
"But sir, if they can't control its power, it will."

STEFAN  
"I'm very sure this scientist won't make mistake and  
they really need it. This thing will give a good  
balance in economic system of all ASEAN members."

Nevlin thinks and understands it as well.

NEVLIN  
"Power propels economy and economy is main purpose of  
Association of South East Asia Nation all over years.  
I do understand by now."

Stefan looks to Pichitchai.

STEFAN  
"What's another business?"

GENERAL PICHITCHAI  
"I've been hearing about the Sichang situation. I'm  
going to sign you both into the list of the team."

That got Stefan and Allison's attention.

STEFAN  
"What team?"

GENERAL PICHITCHAI  
"We have our one great purpose, Stefan. I hope  
you will like it. I'll manage all problems before  
we'll talk about this team later, son. Good luck  
with your normal life without cancer and good bye."

STEFAN  
"Good luck to you too, father."

Nevlin walks over to join Stefan and Allison while the rest leave them. Allison notices that Cameron and John are following them and she can't figure out why.

ALLISON  
Cameron, John, where are you going?

They both turn back and smile.

CAMERON  
Don't worry about us, Allison. I will miss  
you. We will miss you. We just have to go  
for Sarah and Kyle Reese.

STEFAN  
What happened to them?

John and Cameron look at each other, the same idea striking simultaneously. Cameron tells them when John exits, little sadness is in his mind.

CAMERON  
They both have been missing for three months after  
they went to Thailand. General Pichitchai promised  
us that he will help us to search for them.

ALLISON  
Sorry about that. And about your kids?

CAMERON  
General Pichitchai and Pookey took them already.

Cameron still hesitates when she is about to exit, she turns to her biological sister again and they both exchange a long warm embrace.

CAMERON  
Good luck and good bye, Allison. We'll see.

ALLISON  
Yeah. We'll see.

Then they part. Cameron leaves the family. Allison walks over to Stefan who looks up at her.

STEFAN  
Siam Avengers.

That got both Nevlin and Allison's attention.

ALLISON  
What?

STEFAN  
The title of the team father said, it's Siam  
Avengers. They are reminding us of Marvel's.

NEVLIN  
Is this madness?

STEFAN  
No. I have read Dan's mind. They have assigned  
six of all they hope to group together including  
John Henry and Lucy Henry. This is only one way  
to get all threats away from Thailand and the  
whole world. This way is going to move Thailand  
into the spot light of international level.

ALLISON  
Why do they think that we shall join?

Both Allison and Nevlin think about it.

STEFAN  
I don't know much. I had met Dan too short.  
I didn't have time to access into his mind  
deeply enough to know more than all this.

After that, Allison laughs at one of her thought. She has something behind her mind he mayn't be able to know easily.

STEFAN  
What's wrong, Allison?

NEVLIN  
You can be very surprised, sir.

ALLISON  
I and Nevlin had done something together when  
you slept since the first time you got into this  
hospital, Stefan. I hope that you will like it.

STEFAN  
So when will I see it?

ALLISON  
Very soon, sweetie.

Stefan can't really guess from Allison's look, he looks to her and still tries to think what it will be.

FADE TO:

EXT. PARK – DAY

This is a park in the area of hospital. It seems to be the best and biggest oxygen area around here. Many old people and patients are with their visitors in b.g. Allison wheels Stefan into the area near big tree and a branch. She turns on brake and walks to face him in front of him as he aspirates.

STEFAN  
Ah! It's this, the real oxygen.

ALLISON  
I know you always like to stay outside the  
small room. Glau is going to take it here.

STEFAN  
I really want to see it as well.

ALLISON  
Stefan, do you still love me?

Stefan smirks and stares into her eyes.

STEFAN  
I always have, Allison. I never want to go  
away from you except for the great sacrifice.

Allison kneels down and holds his hand as softly as she can.

ALLISON  
I wanna love you too, Stefan. During the moment  
I fought Magnum, I had thought that I should...

STEFAN  
Allison, no more gratitude.

ALLISON  
But you have done more than a father or mother.

STEFAN  
You must not compare me with them. We aren't same.  
Without them, you couldn't be born to present day.

ALLISON  
Yes. You are right.

STEFAN  
I know I love you but it's unlike pure love from  
your own parents. I can't be as good as them.

Allison gently strokes his hair.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
But you are the best man I ever know.

Allison leans and kisses him.

ALLISON  
I never want to say this to anyone else.  
I love you, Stefan. I love you very much.

STEFAN  
(with a giggle)  
Yeah. And I love you too. I never bore hearing  
that every day, every minute or even every second.

Then Allison wraps her arms around him, hugging him with love. For the rest of their lives and their family, they will always embrace and hold each other to their goal.

FADE TO BLACK:

CREDIT RUNS: Characters by Stefan1994, moji08432, kingofmaster, guidion, TSCC development team(for TSCC's characters), Surank Prempri and Somsuk Galjarug(for Rahut Logan's characters), Bhandit Thongdee(for Mercury Man's characters) and, Sake Dusit(Red Eagle). Fan fictional story written by Stefan1994.

INT. NEVLIN'S LAB – DAY

The secured door is unlocked and automatically opens for Nevlin who comes in and walks toward a case near the door. He opens it and checks the thing inside it.

HIGH ANGLE: THE OPEN CASE

We can see a set of green costume. The shirt is made out of cotton dyed with green and is stitched scrupulously at its chest to be text: **E. Boykins**- The alias was once used by Stefan after his resurrection and war against machines. There are also a pair of green boots, a black cape(just like Allison's), black tactical jeans, green groves and black mask like Allison's. This isn't Green Lantern's but it's the suit of Stefan's alter-ego- E. BOYKINS COSTUME.

LOW ANGLE FROM INSIDE THE CASE TO SEE NEVLIN'S EXPRESSION:

Nevlin smiles satisfyingly and closes the case, cutting our screen into blackness...

CREDIT CONTINUES: Thank to Rahut Logan development team, TSCC development team, Sake Dusit and Mercury Man development team.

SUPERIMPOSE: "To be continued..."

FADE OUT.

**THE END**


End file.
